


Blood And Honey

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assault, Bodily Fluids, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Dark!Winchesters, F/M, Gore, Rape, Sexual Assault, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, dark!fic, dub con, forced impregnation, forced mating, non con, omega!reader, physical assault, winchesters without morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You’re an Omega nurse, working at the local max security facility. Unhappily married, your world is turned upside down when two highly dangerous inmates stage a breakout, and decide to take you with them…This is a world where the Winchesters don't have morals.





	1. Chapter 1

The sentence was twelve years.

Dean wouldn’t be staying here for more than a week. It wasn’t the first time they’d been locked up, and it wasn’t the first time they’d been put in a high-security facility.  He’d worried a little when Sam had wobbled on his psychiatric evaluation - the kid was so cold and calculating, Dean felt a little concern they’d label him a sociopath.

They weren’t crazy. They were just more in line with their Alpha genetics than other, weak-minded idiots. Dean and Sam went where they wanted, did what they wanted, and took what they wanted. A lot of people didn’t like that attitude, but only other Alphas were stupid enough to pick a fight.

And judges were stupid enough to put them in the same prison, on the same block, in adjacent cells. Single cells, of course, because putting them in the same room made the warden nervous.  Dean snorted at the thought.

They were close enough, thanks.

At least he could masturbate in peace for a change.

The judge had called it premeditated. In actual fact, it wasn’t, but it sure as hell looked like it. Dean had only been looking for a fight and a girl for the night - he didn’t care if they had boyfriends, mates, or whatever. Just a warm, soft body to fuck his knot into until he didn’t feel so on edge.

This girl hadn’t been worth twelve years, and the Alpha he’d  _accidentally_  killed wasn’t worthy of his grade. Dean had barely punched him.

The prosecution had argued that Dean went  _looking_  for a fight when he’d actually been looking for tail, but Dean didn’t care. Prison was nothing. He wouldn’t be here for more than a week.

Of course, that didn’t mean he’d stay out of trouble.

*****

Drawing the curtain across, you were met with sullen green eyes and a bloodied jaw. He was strikingly handsome, and that shouldn’t have been your first observation. His scent was strong. Alpha. You felt your stomach bubble uncomfortably despite the suppressants.

“Hi, I’m Nurse Y/N,” you announced cheerfully as the guard rolled his eyes.

“Prisoner 749,” he replied, not giving the inmate a chance to reply. “Winchester, Dean.”

“Can I assume this something to do with why Matthews is currently receiving emergency surgery?” you asked, directing your question to the guard.

Dean smirked, showing you rows of bloodied teeth, which should not have turned you on. Obviously, something was wrong with your brain chemistry, when you were looking at a murderer. All the staff talked about him, and you’d seen the state of the other inmate. His throat had been nearly torn out, and he was a mass of black and blue.

“Just treat him,” the guard ground out, sounding impatient. You nodded, dragging over the treatment tray.

The Alpha inmate sat perfectly still, answering your questions as you examined him. He’d gotten off lightly; most of the blood appeared to be from Matthews, which was unsurprising as this man had apparently bitten through his throat hard enough to pierce the artery.

“Okay, this is gonna need suturing,” you murmured, inspecting a gash on his hand, which looked like it had been caused by human teeth. Dean was covered in scars, which gave you pause when you pulled his shirt open to check for any other injuries. “But the rest of you is fine.”

“Sure I don’t need an overnight stay, Nurse?” Dean purred, and your insides clenched. His tone was seductive and low, and the guard cleared his throat in warning.

“No. You’re gonna be just fine,” you replied, your throat trying so hard to close up. A nervous smile pulled at your lips as you prepared to sew up the cut on his hand. It took five minutes, and Dean remained like a statue the entire time, his eyes relentlessly tracking your face. When you were done, you stood straight and stepped back, disposing of the needle as per protocol. Looking over at the guard, you ignored Dean resolutely and forced a shaky grin on your face. “He can go back to the wing. Keep the cut clean, and he’ll have to come back in a few days to have those stitches removed.”

The guard didn’t thank you, dragging Dean up by the cuffs, and you winced at the force of it. Dean’s eyes stayed on you, and you couldn’t look away.

“Guess I got somethin’ to look forward to,” he muttered, low enough for you to hear, staring at you until the guard dragged him out of sight.

“You okay, Y/N?” You jumped at the sound of the doctor behind you, and span, ready to defend yourself. Instead, you found yourself looking up into the eyes of Doctor Nilsen, the infirmary head. “You look a little pale.”

“I’m okay,” you insisted, feeling your fingers tremble. “He was just… intense.”

Doctor Nilsen smiled, patting your shoulder. “You’ll get used to them. These men just like to rattle us. But we’re perfectly safe.” He tilted his head to the side. “You’ve been here a month now, right?” You nodded in response. “It’s a hard job to do. Are you married?”

“Yes, sir,” you replied, smiling at the question. The old man was trying to distract you, make you feel at ease. Unfortunately, thinking about your husband didn’t tend to calm you. “I just moved up here from Texas, new scenery and all.”

“Change of pace up here in Oregon, huh?”

It was more like a last ditch attempt to save your marriage to an Alpha that couldn’t pop a knot. “Something like that.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” he replied kindly. “Don’t worry about the inmates. Most of them are fine with us, they know we’re here to help.”

And that was it. You gave him a sharp nod, watching him walk away, thinking over his words. The guard was so gruff and heavy-handed with Dean. Maybe he was only flirting with you because you were nice to him. He was going to be in here a long time, so it would be natural for a man that looked like him to flirt.

It was a slightly sobering thought, making you feel a lot less special, and your shoulders dropped.

Still, you couldn’t deny you were looking forward to seeing him when he came to get those stitches removed.

*****

Alarm bells filled the hallway, joining the joyous shouts and screams of the free-roaming inmates. Dean sauntered into Sam’s cell, where his younger brother was smirking happily. “Can I assume you’re the reason for all this?”

Sam chuckled, standing straight, his head nearly touching the roof of the cell. He was an imposing figure, to anyone but his big brother. Broad shoulders, muscled chest - Dean was only three inches shorter but sometimes, even he felt tiny compared to his giant sibling.

“I thought we could use a distraction,” Sam replied, stretching his arms. “Might be a need for violence to get out of here.”

“You got hold of the blueprints?” Dean asked, and Sam tapped his forehead.

“Like a steel trap, big brother,” Sam informed him, smirking as he pushed past him to get out of the cell. Dean laughed, unbuttoning his overalls and tying the arms of it around his waist, leaving him in the plain white vest underneath. He didn’t like too much restriction when he was throwing punches.

“So, which way?” he asked, catching up to Sam in the corridor, ducking as a boot went flying over his head. Inmates ran past them, some of them entirely naked, and Dean sneered in disgust. “Primates,” he muttered.

Sam gestured ahead of them, down a flight of stairs towards the open gate at the end of the wide open wing. “The infirmary,” he explained. “There’s a delivery dock and a coal chute from the old prison. It’s concrete-filled at the end, but we’ve got someone on the outside taking care of that.”

As he spoke the power went out, and there was a split second of utter darkness until the emergency lights came on. The inmates cheered, and somewhere, a gun went off.

Dean glanced at his brother. “Bobby?”

“Yeah,” Sam grinned, taking off at a slow jog.

“That’s actually very convenient,” Dean called from behind him, a predatory expression on his face. “There’s something in the infirmary I want to pick up.”

*****

You were halfway to the door when the alarms went off. Panic made you turn on the spot as door after door went into lockdown, and the two other doctors bolted for the last remaining exit. “Wait!” you cried out, but you were too slow, almost colliding with the bars of the gate, and your colleagues gave you a sympathetic look as they moved towards the rear door.

“You’ll be okay!” one of them assured you, but her smile wasn’t entirely comforting. “The inmates can’t get in through the locked doors.”

“What the - hey, you can’t leave me here!” You hollered after them and slammed your palm against the metal bars as they left, ignoring your protests.

About fifteen minutes later, the power went out, and the doors unlocked with a loud click, but they didn’t roll back like they usually did. You ran to the barred gate that had prevented your escape before. It was heavy to move, and you grunted as you slowly got the solid metal to slide open.

But not quickly enough.

“Well, hey there,  _sweetheart_ ,” drawled a voice that made your blood run south, and you weren’t sure if you were shivering from fear or arousal. Maybe a little of both. You didn’t turn - you froze on the spot, trying to calculate whether you could outrun these guys, and if there was even anywhere to run to. “I was really hoping you’d be in here.”

“A woman?” Another voice, one you didn’t recognize, sneered. “Dude, come on.”

“No, Sammy,” Dean scolded, his tone playful. “This one is special.”

Sammy sniffed, and you closed your eyes, feeling his presence behind you, scenting you. One meaty hand came up to touch your shoulder for all of half a second - he jerked back like you’d burned him. “She tastes like honey,” murmured the Alpha behind you, and there was a low chuckle from your other side. Dean stepped into your peripheral vision, his eyes almost black in the emergency lighting.

“See?” The word was directed at his companion, but his eyes were on you. “Told you she was special.”

“P-please,” you stuttered, not sure what you were even going to beg for. The man called Sammy was pressing up against you, his nose buried in your hair, and Jesus wept, he was even bigger than Dean. What was worse, was the gnawing feeling that grew in your belly - something you hadn’t felt since you were a young romantic Omega. Your husband’s face flickered into your mind. “I h-have a-a -”

Dean narrowed his eyes, tilting his head. “Kids?” You shook your head. “Husband?”

“Owen, yes, he’s my husband, my Alpha -”

The harsh sound of Dean’s laughter interrupted you. “I can smell how fucking wet you are just from Sam grinding against you. Am I supposed to  _believe_  you got an Alpha?” Your eyes were flooding with tears now, and Dean smiled, reaching up to touch your face. “You haven’t had a real Alpha, Y/N,” he rumbled, moving in close, almost sandwiching you between the two large bodies. “And now you’ve got two.”

Shouts in the corridor made Sam turn his head and snarl, his eyes glowing yellow. Dean’s head jerked up as well, eyes matching his brother’s, and you felt like you were going to faint.

“If we’re going -” Sam said, and Dean cut him off with a gnash of his teeth, biting out an “I know” before his fist collided with your temple and you saw nothing but blackness.

*****

Your entire face ached. Pain radiated down your cheek and across your jaw and opening your eyes hurt. Everything around you was a blur as you tried to focus, blinking rapidly, despite the agony of it. The escaping inmates had knocked you out, kidnapped you.

But you were alone.

Sitting up slowly, you realized you were laying on a moth-eaten mattress, which was laid on the bare floorboards of what looked like looked like the starting scene of a Rob Zombie movie. A chair was upturned in the corner, crusted ancient bloodstains coating the faded green fabric, and one of the legs had been torn off. Smoke rose from a fire in the corner, and you knew they couldn’t be far.

It was daylight outside, and you had no way of knowing how much time had passed. Your ID badge was gone, and your handbag with everything else was in your locker at the prison. All you had were the clothes on your back, and they were filthy, ripped in places from God-knows-what.

You stood, wobbly legs barely holding you up. Once you gained your balance, and your head stopped spinning, you stepped across the room, wincing at the creaky floorboards. The front door was in sight, broken glass glittering in the sunlight.

Making it to the hall, you grasped the doorframe, taking a moment to focus on something other than the pain in your head. Something was sticking to your skin, and you touched your temple with tentative fingers, swallowing when they came away red.

“Have you ever cooked rabbit, Sam?” Came a voice from outside, and your head snapped up. Dean.

Footsteps crunched, and then thumped onto wood, and you stumbled backward, losing your balance and landing on your butt just as the door opened and both men walked in, not wearing the orange jumpsuits they’d last been in. Now they were dressed in plaid shirts and jeans, like regular people.

“I’ve cooked it. Never skinned it,” the other replied, falling quiet as his eyes landed on you.

Terror rendered you silent, as Dean lifted his hand, the two dead rabbits dangling and dripping blood onto the rickety flooring. “You’re awake. Hungry?”

Bile surged up your throat and you turned, puking onto the floor, and both Alphas wrinkled their noses. “Gross,” Sam complained, taking the rabbits from Dean, who glared at him. “She’s your pet, you deal with it.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam disappeared, just as you finished retching the meager contents of your stomach onto the floor. The jolt of vomiting had unfortunately made you lose control of some other faculties, a fact Dean noticed when he drew closer.

“Shit,” he grunted, as you curled in on yourself in horror and shame. “Hey, now, come on. I’ve puked, I know sometimes you can’t hold it.” You were crying now, too busy wallowing in self pity to wonder why he was suddenly being kind. “Look, there’s a shower upstairs. We got you some clothes, so you can shower and change, and then we’ll get some dinner, okay?”

You were steeled against his touch, too scared to move. Folding your hands above your head, you tucked yourself into a ball, ignoring his growl of frustration.

“What, you wanna sit there in your own piss and puke?” he snapped, standing up and kicking your shin. You whimpered, shuddering underneath him. “For fuck’s sake. If I gotta pick you up, I’m gonna have to get in the shower with you.”

That seemed to spur you into movement. The thought of him naked was not a place you were willing to go right now; not when you were being held captive by two psycho Alphas. Dean grinned when you stumbled to your feet and kept pace with you as you moved towards the stairs.

Unlike the living room, there was carpet on the steps, and you suddenly realized that you weren’t wearing shoes. Pointlessly lamenting the $50 you’d spent on your now missing memory foam sole pumps only last week, you crept up the old staircase, all too aware of Dean a few steps behind.

“Left,” he ordered, at the top of the steps. The bathroom was directly ahead when you turned, surprisingly clean looking, decorated with white tiles; you wondered if you could get in there and lock the door before Dean could catch you.

That plan was dashed to pieces when you saw the lock had been removed. Forcibly.

Dean held the door open, pushing it closed as you waited by the sink. He pushed past you, turning the shower on, and the pipes grumbled, spewing out brown water for a second, before running clear and warm. Dean smiled triumphantly, gesturing to it as if he’d solved world hunger. “Bobby said he’d fixed it. Good man.”

You didn’t know who Bobby was, but you remembered them mentioning him back at the prison. “T-thank you,” you stuttered out, tears still leaking from your sore eyes. He stood there, watching you expectantly, and you waited for him to leave. You thought you’d implied that with the gratitude.

“You gonna get undressed or what?” he asked, and your eyes went wide, prompting him to snort a laugh. “Come on. Nothin’ I ain’t seen before.”

“I can shower alone,” you whispered, flinching when he drew even closer, reaching into his back pocket. “Please, I -”

“Shut up,” Dean snarled, pulling a butterfly knife free from his pocket. You started to cry again, certain he was going to hurt you, but instead, he grabbed the hem of your scrubs top, shredding right through it with the blade. The fabric floated to the floor, more pieces joining it as Dean cut your clothes off of you, leaving you naked and bare except for your socks. “That’s better,” he cooed, putting the knife away, which only lowered your heart-rate a little bit. The Alpha was staring at you now like he was inspecting a painting, the corners of his mouth twitching.

His tongue darted out to wet his full bottom lip, and he raised one hand, cupping your left breast. You squeaked but didn’t move, shame making your cheeks heat up when your nipple pebbled at his touch.

“Definitely special,” he murmured. “We’re gonna have so much fun with you, Omega.” His words were followed by a dark chuckle, and his eyes met yours through his dark lashes. “Clean up. Everywhere. There’s razors and soap in the shower. Shave. Make yourself presentable.”

“P-presentable?” you whimpered, unsure what he meant.

Dean grinned a predatory expression that chilled the marrow in your bones. “I like pussy bare. Silky. Soft on the tongue. From now on, you shave everything below the neck.” He extended one finger, tilting your chin up so he could look you dead in the eye. “It would be a good idea to learn to do as you’re told. You might even enjoy it. I don’t make a habit of house-training Omegas, but you…” His tongue clicked behind his pearly white teeth, and the green of his eyes seemed to be swallowed up by his pupils. “There’s something about Mary,” he quipped, laughing at his own joke, leaning in to brush his lips against yours.

And then he was out of your space, at the door, and you were as breathless as if you’d run a marathon. You swallowed, trying to catch your breath, looking over at him. Dean grinned.

“I’ll get you some clothes. Clean up. Don’t take too long.”

His parting words melted away from your consciousness as he abandoned you, and you looked up at the shower. It was a clean looking tub at least. No curtain, but you doubted flood damage was high on the list of things that murderers worried about.

Peeling off your socks, which had once been white and now resembled the bottom of a chocolate cake pan, you climbed under the warm spray, shivering until your body adjusted to the temperature. The soap was a basic off-brand shower gel, which did the trick, and you were quick to obey Dean’s orders, trying not to cry.

It was one of those moments when you’d love to spend a few moments just leaning against the cool tile, sobbing in the water because your eyes don’t get puffy when you cry in the shower. But Dean would come back any minute, and although it was likely these guys would eventually kill you, you weren’t about to rush into pissing them off.

Shaving was difficult - the razor was cheap and half-dull, and by the time you’d managed to cleanse yourself, there were half-a-dozen nicks up and down your legs, sending rivulets of bright red cascading down your legs with the water to swirl down the drain.

Dean returned, humming to himself - you didn’t recognize the tune, but it sounded upbeat at least. “We all done?” he asked, smirking when you tried to cover yourself, although he didn’t comment. His eyes raked over your nude body, his eyebrows twitching as he saw the bruises and cuts on your skin. Reaching towards you, he ignored your flinch, picking up the used razor and inspecting the blade. “Hmmm, I’ll make sure you’ve got better ones for next time. Don’t worry, this place is a temporary stop.”

“T-temporary?” you repeated, and the Alpha held a hand out, waiting for you to take it. You stared at his fingers, and Dean made a low sound of warning that rumbled in his chest. His hand was so big compared to yours, and you felt like a china doll as he helped you out of the tub, taking the opportunity to cop a feel when you stumbled against his larger frame.

The towel he’d brought in with him was huge and still had the Walmart price tag on it. You didn’t believe for a second anyone had paid for it, but you kept your mouth shut as Dean dried you down like a toddler. Closing your eyes, you stifled the need to cry as he dropped to his knees, his hand sliding between your thighs with only the towel parting his skin from your intimate area.

“Damn, you smell good,” he purred, leaning in. He withdrew his hand, dropping the towel, and you swallowed, hiccuping a sob, eyes snapping open. “Open your thighs for me, pretty Omega.” The green of his eyes was consumed by gold briefly, and you obeyed his command through fear more than anything else. Dean smiled up at you, watching your face as he trailed one finger over your freshly shaven pussy. “Oh yeah,” he groaned, seeing your expression falter.

You didn’t want to enjoy this.

You didn’t want to think about the heat that his touch inspired under your skin, or how you were getting wet from thinking about this Alpha.

“You can like it,” Dean encouraged, prying your lips apart, smirking when his fingers came away wet. “You  _do_  like it.”

“Please,” you whispered, shaking your head but Dean wasn’t listening. His fingers were still touching you, and you sucked in a sharp breath when he slid one finger inside you, encountering little resistance. Your body took him in easily, and you grabbed at his shoulder to steady yourself. “Please,” you repeated, refusing to open your eyes.

“Please, what?” Dean asked, looking at you expectantly, not moving his finger inside you.

How were you supposed to answer that question?  _Please stop touching me?_   _Please… touch me more?_  You felt like there was molten lava in your veins, and you shivered as the tears started to fall.

“Please. What.” He sounded angry, and you sobbed loudly, just as Dean started to move his finger. “Tell me, little Omega.”

Tears were stinging your eyes when you opened your mouth, the words not even registering for you. You knew what you wanted to say; you wanted to beg him to stop, to not do this to you. The thought of your husband at home, of your friends, of your family - how they would look at you when they knew…

You never begged him to stop.

“Please,” you whispered, barely audible, but it was enough for Dean’s heightened senses. “I need… need…”

Dean laughed under his breath, and then,  _finally_  moved his finger, thrusting it slowly into you, and your knees almost gave way. “You need to cum?” he asked, waiting for clarification.

All you could do was nod.

He added a second finger, holding you steady with his other arm as he violated your body, dragging out sensations you didn’t want to feel, nor acknowledge. Thinking about coming undone under  _his_ fingers, like this… you were losing.

And Dean knew it.

A harsh cry left your lips, bouncing off of the tiled walls, and Dean growled, moving his hand faster to get you to the precipice. When you finally fell, he was there to catch you, hauling you against his strong body as your body shuddered with release.

“See?” he soothed, smirking when he pulled his fingers free. “Not so bad, huh?”

You didn’t answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The clothes he’d made you put on were slightly oversized, and you were grateful for the small mercy. You’d never felt so exposed as you had when Dean touched you, and the lingering memory of his fingers made you shudder in disgust at yourself.

There was no proper furniture in the house, just the mattress and a camping table. Sam had roasted the rabbits over the fire, and he pulled chunks off of the meat, offering them to you. You declined - you didn’t feel like you could eat anything, let alone a bunny that had been hopping free just hours before.

“You gotta eat,” Dean muttered, not looking up as he munched on his four legged treat.

“I’m not hungry,” you whispered, hating the fact that you sounded like a lost little lamb. With every moment, you were growing more uncomfortable and you didn’t want to face the reality of your situation.

Sam shrugged and ate the meat himself, as Dean growled in frustration, but didn’t say anything further. They ate in silence, and you picked at a loose seam on the oversized tunic top swamping your frame, all the while running through options in your head.

You could run, but you doubted you’d get far with no shoes and these two seemed… off. Normal Alphas weren’t like these men - sure they were bigger, stronger than average Betas, significantly more so than Omegas. But you’d never heard of an Alpha with glowing gold irises. They were more animal than human, and they were  _definitely_  predators.

“So how long we gotta stay here?” Sam asked, a piece of rabbit escaping his teeth.

Dean shrugged, slicing the meat off of the bone, eating it rather more delicately than you suspected he would. “Bobby said it’s gonna be one, maybe two weeks for the cabin to be ready.”

“Have you got extra blankets? Your pet might get cold.”

There was a pause, and Dean grunted. “She’s not a pet.”

Sam arched an eyebrow, smirking. “Then what is she? A toy?”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head, and you stared straight ahead, listening to them talk about you like you weren’t even there. “Don’t lie to me, Sammy. I know exactly what you think and feel when you look at her.” His green eyes landed on you, and you struggled not to look back. When his hand touched your knee, you flinched, wishing the ground would swallow you hole. “Makes you hard, the scent of her. Feminine, delicate…” he paused, looking at Sam pointedly. “Innocent.”

“You’re twisted, Dean,” Sam murmured, but he was smiling wider than Dean was.

“Must run in the family,” Dean returned, winking at you, and you felt like bursting into tears.

They were brothers?

You’d been abducted by the Manson family. Great.

“Point is, little brother,” Dean continued, picking at the carcass of the rabbit on his paper plate. “She’s an Omega. And I’m a romantic at heart.” He placed a hand on his chest, giving Sam a sincere look. You could see how this guy would get women to fall at his feet; both of them were extraordinarily handsome.

It was just a shame they liked to kill people, among other things.

“So you think she’s ours?” Sam asked, sounding amused by the idea. “Dean. We’re  _us_. She’s… she’s already mated for one. And two, Omegas have one purpose. Breeding.” Your spine went rigid, and Sam started laughing. “We can’t exactly cart pups around with what we do.”

Tears filled your eyes. These guys were psychos. Breeding, and pups? You had to get out of here.

Dean sighed, pushing the rabbit remains away. “I’m not talking breeding. Not yet. I’m just sayin’, having an Omega with us might lessen the chances of us getting caught. Again.” He spread his hands in a gesture like he was talking to an idiot. “At some point, they’re gonna find a prison that can hold us. Plus, she’s a nurse.”

Sam wasn’t smiling now - his expression had turned serious, and he was looked at you with enough darkness in his eyes that you felt butterflies in your stomach. “It’s a good point. But what about the husband? Be harder with a missing person. Me and you… we’re used to this job. She’s probably never come across anything scarier than -” He stopped, sniggering, “- us.”

You looked at him, worry and fright in your eyes, and Dean took your hand from your lap, holding it in his bigger fingers. “Ignore him. He’s being a dick.”

“Who are you guys?” you blurted, immediately shrinking into yourself. But neither man seemed angry. Sam was looking at his food, finishing off the last pieces. Dean was watching you, and you swallowed around the rapidly forming lump in your throat. “I… I…”

“It’s okay. We didn’t exactly introduce ourselves,” he interrupted, squeezing your fingers. “You know I’m Dean, right?” You nodded, too scared to do anything else. “And Sam, my little brother -”

“Only in age,” Sam commented, giving you a lascivious wink, and you caught his double meaning, eyes widening even more.

“Whatever,” Dean snorted, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “We’re hunters.”

“Hunters?” you parroted, feeling even more confused. “Like… Bambi?”

Dean laughed, shaking his head. “No. Like werewolves. Vampires. Ghouls.” The disbelief must have been evident in your expression as Dean watched you. “I know, crazy right? Well, it’s true.”

“But you were in jail for murder,” you whispered, unsure what else to say.

Sam cleared his throat, pointing at Dean accusingly. “That was his fault. Fucking dick can’t keep his knot in his pants.” The elder brother was smirking, still holding onto your hand, and you wished he’d let go. You wished you could run - you wished you could anything but fucking  _sit_  there. “People are collateral damage,” Sam continued, wiping his hands on his pants. “We’re hunters. What’s a few to the thousands we save?”

“So… you’re good guys,” you stated, but the words were loaded with skepticism.

Both men burst out laughing, and Dean let go of your hand. You snatched it back into your lap, looking at them with distaste. “Oh shit, no,” Dean managed, clutching his stomach. “Honey, we’re as far from good guys as you can get.”

Sam stood up, picking up the plates and bones, carrying them to the fireplace. “We were probably normal once,” he mused, throwing the rubbish into the flames. “A really long time ago.”

“In a galaxy far, far away,” Dean singsonged, and Sam snorted in disgust. You remained still, not sure what to make of this normal, sibling interaction. “Our mom died. When we were little.” Sympathy panged in your chest, but you swallowed it down. Neither man seemed like they’d care for the sentiment. “Burned to death in Sam’s nursery. After that, our dad was determined to find the thing that killed her.”

“He’s dead too, by the way,” Sam added, and you glanced over at him, seeing nothing but dispassion on his face. “But that was me.”

Dean huffed, and you looked back to him. “He had it comin’. We found the thing, killed it, and then we find out that Dad knew things. About us. And he’d been lying to us.”

“We were supposed to end the world. Or save it. Whatever,” Sam grunted, crossing the room. “Are we done with storytime?”

“Dude…” Dean sat back, gesturing to you in a “don’t be rude; company” manner, but Sam just shook his head, storming out of the room. The front door slammed, more glass tinkling to the floor with the impact. Dean sighed, standing up and offering you his hand. “Sorry. He’s touchy. Like a girl, only worse.”

You let him tug you to your feet, but as he pulled you towards the mattress, you resisted, terrified of what would happen.

“I promise… no touching. Just… come lay with me.” He kept his voice low, like he was talking to a frightened animal.

Your thoughts kept coming back to prey. Were you going to end up like the rabbits?

Dean’s hands guided you down onto the mattress, and you put up no resistance as he arranged you to be laying against his chest, one of his thick arms looped around your shoulders, holding you tightly. “Where was I?” he asked, but you didn’t answer, not sure you knew. “Oh yeah, world save-age. Sort of. So, demons are real, right? And angels. And we, as in, me and Sammy, were supposed to be vessels. There was all kinds of lore on it, and Dad kept it from us.”

You looked up at him, trying to appear as interested as you could. If he could fall asleep, you might be able to run while Sam wasn’t here. “How old were you?” you asked, wanting him to let his guard down.

He thought for a moment, inhaling deeply and releasing the air in one long breath. “I think Sam was eighteen? I know he was talking about college. And Dad wouldn’t let him go. So, I confronted him, and it all comes out. Sam’s the vessel for the Devil, and I’m gonna be the vessel for Michael.”

There wasn’t really anything you could say - the entire thing sounded ridiculous, and you wondered if these men were  _on_  something, or whether they were literally insane.

“And everything comes back to blood. My mom made a deal, and Sam was the payment. Baby brother’s all hopped up on demon blood. Can’t say that doesn’t have a few perks though,” he added, like an afterthought, and you knew you were going to die at some point. “Anyway, Sam was pissed. Next thing I know, Dad’s dead, the rules are out the window, and me and Sammy? We’re free. We’re not gonna follow the universe’s stupid friggin’ plan for us.”

“What did you do?” You were genuinely interested in the story, although you still firmly believed that was all it was.

Dean smirked. “Well, first off, we took out the demons trying to orchestrate the whole thing.” He shrugged, like it was nothing, and you knew it couldn’t have been as easy as he made it sound. “Azazel - the thing that killed our mom?” You nodded in acknowledgement. “We killed him with a gun made specifically for killing demons. And from there, tracking down the rest of them was a breeze.”

“So you’re not going to be a - a vessel?”

He looked down at you. “They’ve got no use for me now. Lucifer won’t ever be freed. Not this time around.”

You frowned at that. “This time around?”

“Sam surmised that this kinda thing happens every few millennia or something. Either way, we wouldn’t say yes to anyone riding us around like meat-suits.” Dean shifted, turning so he was on his side and facing you. “I would absolutely say yes to you ridin’ me though,” he insinuated, and your body tensed.

“Y-you said no touching,” you reminded him, although you hardly thought he’d give a damn.

“I’m not gonna touch you,” he said, holding his hands away from you. “But you can touch me.”

You didn’t want to. Oh god, you didn’t want to.

Dean noticed your apprehension, and chuckled under his breath. “Here’s the thing. It would be  _much_ better for you, if you touched me. If I have to force the issue and touch you… you might not enjoy it so much.” He leaned in, his lips a hairsbreadth from yours. “And I  _really_  want you to enjoy it, Y/N. I want you to crave my cock, my knot. I’m gonna make you submit me to me in every sense.” He paused, pulling back. “Well, me  _and_  Sam.”

“Why me?” you whispered, shaking at his touch.

He arched one eyebrow, that familiar amused expression tugging his lips upwards. “I knew, the second you pulled that curtain back.” He inhaled deeply, as if he was reliving the experience. “All that contained potential, hidden below layers of suppressants and an unhappy marriage.” You blinked, unsure how he could know all of that about you. “I can read people. You were the good, normal little girl, right? High school, college, wanna help people, do something good with your life. Married the attainable husband, planned the perfect life, smiling while he’s banging his secretary.”

“Massage therapist,” you murmured, correcting him with tears in your eyes.

Dean chuckled. “Whatever. You’re vanilla, baby. A plain canvas just begging to be painted.” He leered at you, and you clenched your thighs together at his sharp tongue darting out to wet his lips. Up close, you could see the freckles on his nose, and you wondered how old he actually was. There was a boyish look to him, but those eyes…

“So?”

His voice jolted you from those treacherous thoughts, and you gasped, looked at his hand when it tugged on your shirt. “I… I don’t…”

“Do you want me to tell you what to do?” he asked, his tone low and amused. “Would that be easier for you?”

Shame colored your cheeks when you nodded, but it made Dean smile, showing perfectly white teeth, his canines viciously pointed.  _You’re the prey_ , the voice in the back of your mind taunted.  _He’s the animal that’s going to tear you apart._

“Take your clothes off,” Dean purred, and you obeyed, climbing to your feet, shuffling to get the pants off, but Dean stopped you, placing his hand over yours. “Slowly,” he ordered, and you gulped down a lungful of air that burned your nose and made the corners of your eyes sting.

He released you, and you purposefully inched the pants down your legs, your eyes remaining on his. The smile on his face was the only indication that what you were doing was okay. You weren’t wearing any panties, which took care of that issue easily, but the pants hadn’t been much to bare - the tunic covered everything.

Dean’s chin jerked up, his smile fading a little. “Come on, sweetheart. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Your cheeks were positively burning now, and you broke eye contact, looking down to watch your own fingers clasp the hem of the top, dragging it up your torso to reveal your bald mound and bare chest. Dropping the fabric to the floor, you fought the instinct to cover yourself, which was almost as strong as the urge to cry.

A low hum made you look at Dean, who was standing now, looming over you. He was taking his clothes off, and panic exploded in your chest, pumping you full of adrenaline. You weren’t prepared for this. Your nudity was one thing; he was a guy, and an Alpha, and he was drop dead fuckin’ gorgeous, and  _you did not want to see his penis_.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Dean commanded, not taking his off you as he shrugged his shirt off, exposing tanned skin, littered with scars and more defined than any man you’d had naked in front of you before. The fire light licked over him like sunshine, highlighting every sharp line of his body, the sheer size of his upper arms making you feel a little faint.

His fingers were on his belt buckle, and you wanted to scream at him to stop. You were no longer sure if it was for him to stop stripping, or to stop teasing and ease your sense of morbid curiosity.

The buckle clinked open, and he loosened his pants, letting them fall, stepping out of them easily.

He wasn’t wearing a stitch of underwear underneath all of that denim. Your throat was dry, like sandpaper, and you tried to work up some saliva as Dean stood there, all lines and sinewy muscle, with that big cock jutting proudly from the dark thatch of hair at his groin.

You’d only seen penises that big in those top shelf magazines or when you’d been brave enough to venture onto PornHub once in college. Your husband was nowhere near that size, and he was cut - Dean was entirely there, and you recalled your best friend in high school once telling you that cut guys looked bigger.

Tina had been lying.

Dean grinned as you stood there, not speaking, just staring at his cock like some type of crazy person, and when he wrapped those thick fingers around it, giving you a  _real_  show, you were jolted out of your musing. “Come here,” he ordered.

You didn’t move.

His eyes narrowed, and you felt like you couldn’t breathe. Forcing yourself forward, you came to a stop just in front of him, with the tip of his cock almost touching your belly.

He seemed bigger naked, which was odd and unsettling. The predatory hunger in his gaze didn’t help, and when he moved his hand, you flinched. “I’m not gonna hit you,” Dean whispered, but the adrenaline pumping through your body wasn’t listening. The hand kept moving, until it landed on your shoulder, and he pushed down. “On your knees, Omega.”

His tone was hard, and his touch even more so, and you could feel tears slipping down your cheeks as you sank to your knees on the hardwood floor. Dean smiled at your compliance, not commenting on the way your entire body trembled in fear.

“You gonna suck my cock, willingly, Omega? Or do I have to throat fuck you?”

You swallowed, looking up at him, and you could see in his eyes that he was enjoying you crying. He wanted to break you, and you knew you weren’t strong enough to fight back.

Reaching up slowly, you took hold of his cock - it wasn’t like you hadn’t done this before. Tentatively, you started to move your hand on his length, trying to block out his groans as you touched him. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat, giving you a reprimanding look.

“That’s not your mouth, sweetheart.”

You were going to burst into tears. As you moved your face closer to his cock, you sobbed, unable to cover the sound, but Dean didn’t comment. The second your tongue came into contact with his flesh, you wanted to recoil. The taste wasn’t unpleasant - at least he was clean - but the humiliation of being naked on your knees, forced to suck a strange Alpha’s cock… even the threat of violence couldn’t make you muster any enthusiasm.

“You’re really gonna make me do it, aren’t you?” Dean purred. “I was just trying to let you enjoy it, make it good for you too. But if you’re not gonna play ball -” His fingers closed around your messy ponytail, clutching it tight enough to tug on your scalp. “Then I’ll have to show you how I like it.” He used his other hand to bat yours away, gripping his own cock and guiding it between your lips.

You could have bitten him. Scratched him, punched him in the balls. There any number of ways you could have damaged him. But you didn’t. You kneeled there, as Dean pushed his thick shaft between your lips until the tip hit the back of your throat and you gagged.

“Oh yeah, that’s it,” Dean groaned, thrusting his hips a little, forcing more of his cock into your struggling airway. “Choke on my dick, like a good Omega.”

He pulled back, and you snatched a second of air before he thrust back in, bulging out your throat with his flared velvety head, and you almost puked. Dean didn’t stop, picking up a brutal rhythm until your nose was repeatedly buried in his pubic hair, and you could feel his knot stretching your lips.

For a moment, you panicked, worried he would actually knot your mouth, but he didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. His fingers flexed around your ponytail, fucking your mouth until you were drooling and choking, coating him with saliva and bile. Your eyes were streaming, and your pained cries were muffled with each stroke.

“If your pussy is as good as your mouth, I’ve hit the fuckin’ jackpot,” Dean growled, looking down at you, and smiling. “Knew there was something about you.” His hips snapped forward, and he buried the entire length of his cock in your mouth and throat, holding you tightly against his groin, preventing you from getting any air.

It felt like forever until he let you go, holding you a few inches off of his cock, tipping your head back so he could watch you gasp for air.

“Y’know, I was gonna knot you tonight,” he mused, a glint in his eyes. “But I got a pretty good refractory period, so I’m gonna cum in your throat, and you’re gonna swallow it.” He paused, smirking widely. “At least then I know you’ll have eaten  _something_.”

You tried to shake your head, tears running down your cheeks to mingle with the spit drying on your skin. Dean laughed, leaning in to kiss you brutally, before pushing your mouth back down over his shaft. This time, he didn’t wait and you didn’t want to think about the way your pussy throbbed with need as you tried to breathe around the assault on your mouth.

Seconds ticked by, and then he snarled, his entire body coming to an abrupt stop. Salty spurts coated your tongue and ran down your throat, and you swallowed reflexively, unable to do anything else. Dean’s posture slumped and he jerked as he came, flooding your mouth with thick cum.

He didn’t pull away until you’d swallowed it all.

As soon as he was satisfied, he released you, letting you fall onto the floor with a thud. You were panting heavily, your face flushed with blood making it feel like you were a thousand degrees. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears, and you could feel how wet you were. It was mortifying to feel that way, but you couldn’t deny you were aroused by what Dean had done to you.

“I’m crazy,” you whispered, staring at the floor, and Dean’s head snapped up.

“What?”

You swallowed, still tasting him inside your mouth, and then you pushed up, kneeling. Dean was watching, one eyebrow raised, his cock slowly softening between his legs. “I’m crazy.” He tilted his head to the side, a confused expression on his face, which only turned to concern when you actually  _laughed_. “You’re a monster,” you continued, fully expecting him to explode, but he waited patiently, sensing you weren’t finished. “And I was… I was a  _good_  person. I was a nurse. I was a dutiful Omega to a husband that never fucking appreciated me, and now I’m sitting here after you’ve fucking  _raped_ my mouth,” you paused to huff a laugh, “and I’m more turned on than I’ve ever been by any man  _ever_.” You lifted your arms to the side, letting them fall back down with a slap. “I’m crazy.”

Dean didn’t say anything for a few seconds, watching your internal battle with laughter or crying. Then he walked over, tugging you up from the floor and onto the mattress. You lay down, silent as he spooned behind you, kissing over your neck.

“You’re not crazy,” he whispered, and you squeezed your eyes shut, unable to accept the comfort. “You’re perfect,” he added, his voice even lower, and shameful warmth blossomed in your belly. Dean chuckled, bestowing one more kiss on the nape of your neck, before relaxing his arms around you. “There is so much I have to show you. All you gotta do, is let go.”


	3. Chapter 3

The weight of Dean’s arm caused enough discomfort to jar you from sleep, and for a moment, lying there naked with your eyes closed, you tried to remember what had happened. Was this a one night stand? Did you drink last night?

Clawing at the memories, you felt the soreness of your throat, and the stickiness between your thighs and the reason for your fogginess became clear.

As far as you knew, your suppressants were still in your purse, in your locker, miles away. And your body, without the regular dose, had gone into heat after being forced to suppress it for three years. Owen hadn’t satisfied your need for four years now, and you’d given up altogether.

It was getting worse far quicker than any heat you’d felt before, with your skin breaking out into a sheen of light sweat, and your heart pounded in your chest. Your own scent surrounded you, and you squeezed your thighs together to stave off the arousal slicking your thighs.

Dean stirred, and you stiffened, knowing that he wouldn’t even try to resist the need to knot you with your scent getting stronger every second. He’d shown little restraint so far, and you doubted he’d have any here. The thought of him taking you, mounting you like a stallion, filling you to the brim with hot alpha cum and stuffing you with that thick knot you’d only had a glimpse of…

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

His fingers twitched on your ribcage, and you pushed down a moan as your pussy clenched in need. Your belly ached, like a dull echo, the primitive side of you begging to be bred like nature intended.

Dean was awake.

You knew it the second he stirred, feeling his cock swell at your backside, and gods, if that didn’t make you more susceptible to your own hormones. Dean’s scent thickened and he growled low in his chest. “Oh fuck, Omega…” he rumbled, his hand tightening around your belly. “Smell so fucking good.”

His cock was at full mast now, easily finding a path to slide between your thighs, barely grazing your swollen folds. Your heart felt like it was going to burst out of your chest.

Dean’s hand slid down, past your navel, and when he brushed your clit, you released the moan you’d been holding. He was rutting against you now, and you whimpered, shaking your head.

“I got you,” he whispered, dipping his index finger between your pussy lips, “my sweet perfect Omega.”

“No…” you protested, weakly trying to push his hand away, and he was significantly stronger than you. “Please, I don’t… it’s my heat -”

“I know,” Dean acknowledged, lazily thrusting his finger into your slick hole. “And I’m gonna knot you, make it feel so much better.”

“I don’t want -” You didn’t know what you wanted, if you were honest with yourself. Your body needed the touch, craved the knot; your blood boiled with every second it was denied. But this was wrong - Dean was a murdered, he was not your husband, he was  _not_  your Alpha.

Why did you want him?

Dean groaned, withdrawing his finger, placing his hand on your ass and pushing you onto your front. Instinct made you buck, and he laughed, eyes giving off that strange golden glow again. “Oh, baby,” he crooned, straddling your thighs. “So fuckin’ wet for me, aren’t you?”

“No, no,” you gasped, digging your fingers into the edge of the mattress to try and drag yourself free, but his weight held you fast.

“Tell me you don’t want my thick knot stretching out your Omega pussy,” Dean challenged, pressing the length of his cock along the seam of your ass. “You don’t want my cum in your belly, filling you up.” His fingers curved through your hair, pulling your head back. “Tell me that you’re not so close to squirting all over my cock from the thought of me inside you.”

You had words. Words that could convey how wrong this was, but none came to you that contradicted the things he said. You were sick, twisted, and desperate for his knot.

Later, you’d assure yourself it was the hormones and your heat that made you give in and open up to him.

Even though that would never excuse the low, dragged out moan of bliss that left your lips the second Dean Winchester pushed the tip of his thick Alpha cock into your slick cunt.

He moved agonisingly slow, making your nerves sing with the stretch and pleasurable burn that accompanied his intrusion of your body. The entire room stank of sex and pheromones, and you gulped down air as Dean held your head up, making your neck ache.

The penetration seemed to never end, his impossibly thick cock pushing your smaller body to the limits, barely able to accommodate the length of him. But Dean was dedicated, and pulled out almost all the way to ease back in again, using your slick to aid his efforts. Twice more he repeated the action, rewarded when on the fourth try, his cock sank into your wet slit to the root, and you screamed.

It was a pressure that made you squeeze your eyes shut and tense your entire body. You’d never felt it before, this white hot pleasure that tightened your throat. And Dean was perfectly still, allowing the blossoming ache where the tip of his cock pressed into your cervix, to explode into a full blown need for more.

Dean released your hair, and pressed his weight onto his hands, clawing at the mattress as he twitched his cock inside you, making you emit a strangled mewling sound. You couldn’t hold your head up, unable to do anything but almost tear the pillow with your hands when he started to move.

His pace was steady, slow, and you knew he was tasting every moment of your anguish and need. Hot breaths fanned over your back, and you clenched involuntarily, your pussy hungrily sucking his cock in. Dean snarled, dragging his teeth down your shoulder blade, making you shudder.

“No one’s ever made you feel like this, have they?” he asked, his voice an octave lower. You swallowed desperately, giving him no answer. “Not answering just tell me the truth, darlin’, because you can’t admit it.” He punctuated the end of the sentence with a sharp thrust of his hips, and you cried out. “You like that, huh? Taking me so deep. You ever had it this deep before, Omega?”

You choked out a sob of desperation, because you couldn’t say it out loud.

Dean Winchester was a monster and he was infecting you with darkness. He was taking something away and replacing it with a gnawing hunger, and saying it, admitting it out loud, made it real. And it couldn’t be real.

His teeth were on your shoulder now, but when he dragged them down this time, Dean pressed harder. Unusually sharp canines pierced your flesh neatly, and you wailed loudly as he made two neat slices on your back, deep enough to leak tiny streaks of blood down your shoulder blade. He pressed his tongue flat against the bottom of the wound, and licked it all the way to the top.

Tears trickled down your cheeks, and you came hard as Dean kept fucking into you, grunting like an animal as his cock filled you over and over. The more he moved, the wetter you got, and your eyes rolled back in your head as you climaxed again, soaking the sheets underneath you.

“You’re so wet for me, princess,” Dean purred, pulling all the way out and sitting his haunches, stroking his cock as he watched your pussy twitch, gaping a little from the thickness of his cock. You groaned, biting into your own forearm to try and muffle the noise, but he’d already heard it. “You’ve cum so much,” he commented, reaching forward with his free hand to push two fingers into your hole, and you couldn’t help it - you pushed back, writhing in the sheets for more friction.

Dean chuckled, lifting himself off of your legs, pulling you onto your knees. You automatically spread your legs, bowing your head down and curving your back.

“Perfect Omega,” he praised, rubbing the tip of his shaft against your puffy lips. “Presenting that soaked little cunt for your Alpha.” Nothing in you denied the claim - you were too far gone, drowning in arousal and endorphins that made you reliant on your baser instincts. Dean teased you a little more, before sinking in without stopping, his intrusion pushing the boundaries of your pain tolerance. He was tearing you open, and the darkness curling in your belly made you beg for more.

“Please,” you whined, drooling onto the pillow as Dean fucked into you from behind, drawing out all the way to see your slick shining on his cock, before slamming into you. His hips jackknifed into you with no restraint, and your begging came out as slurred syllables interspersed with high-pitched cries of pleasure.

He was going to make you his.

The Omega in you found joy in that fact. An Alpha to actually sate your primal needs, to stop the hurt that you felt at the rejection from your husband.

Dean growled, lapping at the wound he’d made on your shoulder again, rolling his hips with his fingers dug into your skin. He was claiming you with every thrust, and you were close to losing your grip on reality if you didn’t get his knot soon. You  _needed_  it, like you need air.

“Cum for me, baby,” he commanded, pushing you harder and harder into the mattress. “Wanna feel you cum all over my Alpha cock again.”

His knot was thickening inside you, reducing his thrusts to the bare minimum and each tug of the muscle made you cry out, choking on your own saliva. Dean snarled, sinking his teeth into your throat as his body slumped on yours, his climax ebbing out with thick spurts of cum into your belly.

You didn’t move when he pulled his teeth out of your flesh, laving the wound with his tongue. His knot held him fast, and you swore there was a rumbling purr in his chest. Slowly, the adrenaline wore off, and the Alpha rolled, holding you firmly against his body as he tucked his knees up underneath your ass. His arms surrounded you, cradling you gently.

“You’re ours now,” he whispered, and you lay in his hold, his knot still throbbing faintly inside you. Tears were still falling from your eyes as you stared at the dead embers of the fire, and tried not to think of what he meant by “ours”.


	4. Chapter 4

You didn’t sleep.

It felt like hours you were frozen in one spot, Dean’s heavy arm holding you close. His knot had long since rescinded, and you could feel where the stickiness on your thighs was drying. Your neck hurt, pulsing your awareness of the Alpha -  _your_  Alpha - behind you.

Owen’s mark was obliterated, and it never felt like this.

The urge to pee finally pushed you into action, and you slid out from underneath Dean’s arm, stopping to look at him. His dark lashes looked long against his freckled cheeks, and with relaxed features, he wasn’t nearly as terrifying. If you recalled correctly, his chart had put his date of birth in 1979, which meant he was a few years past thirty now.

He didn’t look it.

Your musings came to an abrupt halt as your bladder send an urgent pang to your midsection, and you moved away, climbing the stairs, getting progressively colder until you were shuddering. You didn’t bother to shut the door while you relieved yourself, and when you’d washed up, you stood in the doorway.

You could run.

It would hurt, with no shoes, and you’re not even sure your clothing survived last night. Your scrubs were still shreds of fabric on the bathroom floor, damp from where Dean had dragged you from the shower.

Not to mention, it was dark, and all you’d seen from the windows were trees. In all likelihood, you were a hundred miles from where you’d been - and that was hoping you’d only been unconscious for a few hours after Winchesters absconded with you from the prison. The date and exact time were indistinguishable to you, and that thought made you panic more than any other.

You literally didn’t know where you were, when you were, and now… you felt like you were losing who you were.

The things Dean had done, the way he’d used you - you couldn’t think about them without slick arousal blossoming in your core. He’d hurt you, left bruises on your skin that you didn’t dare inspect, and yet, you wanted more. That desperate, animalistic touch that had ignited something inside you that you’d never known existed.

And it terrified you.

Hesitating on the landing, you thought about escape again, and you hovered one foot over the top step. Getting away would be possible, if you were fast enough and smart enough. You could find something to bludgeon the Alpha while he slept, and hope his beast of a brother wasn’t lurking in the woods around the house.

You pressed your bare foot into the carpeted stairs, keeping your eyes on the darkness. When Dean appeared like a ghost, dressed only in boxers, sharp green eyes looking up at you, you didn’t jump. “Everything okay?” he asked, and you nodded, offering him a meek smile.

“Needed to pee,” you informed him, and he smiled.

Dean hadn’t smiled like that before. It reached his eyes, showing a hint of teeth, and laughter lines around his eyes. His hairline lifted, and you realized just how handsome he really was. “Come back to bed?” He gestured with his arm towards the room with the mattress, and you moved into his space.

You put up no resistance as he laid you down, pulling you back against his firm chest, all the while wondering how he could suddenly act like you were a willing party. He drifted off to sleep again, still holding you tightly. For those few moments, he’d seemed like a normal human being. Not a serial killer.

He nuzzled into your neck in his sleep, and your body responded with vigor, the heat like a line connecting Dean’s mark to your clit. You whimpered, and closed your eyes, pushing the feeling down.

You still didn’t sleep.

*****

The door opened when the sun had been up for a few hours, and your tired eyes took in the sight of Sam Winchester. He scuffed his feet on the way in, barely glancing in your direction as he kicked the door shut and marched out of sight towards the kitchen. Dean stirred behind you, thrusting his morning wood against your ass and you squeaked.

“G’mornin’,” he mumbled, kissing the back of your neck like it was Sunday morning at home, rather than who-knew-when at who-knew-where. The mattress shifted, and you sniffed back tears as his padded footsteps left the room, and left you alone.

Apparently, sleepy serial killer Alphas weren’t so susceptible to the fresh heat thickening the air around you. But other serial killer Alphas who hadn’t been deep in dreamland?

They were very susceptible.

You were huddled up under the thin sheet, trying not to draw any attention to yourself, when fingers curled around your ankle, and dragged you from the mattress. You screamed, and kicked out, only to have your other foot captured, and Sam’s bright smile focused on you.

It was almost like his eyes were dead.

“Please, don’t -”

“Oh, Dean already had you,” he snarled, apparently happy at that turn of events. “I can smell him inside you, baby, and it smells good enough to eat.” He hauled you closer, and you cried out, clutching the bed covers which came loose and provided no leverage.

Sam’s tongue was on your clit, sucking and slurping noisily as you thrashed in his strong hold. Pleasure unfurled in your belly, betraying you, and your frightened cries were distorted with blissful whimpers. At that moment, Dean walked back in, fully awake and smirking.

“Did you just wait for me to leave?” he scolded, his cock thickening inside his boxers. Sam paused in his feast to flash his brother a wolfish smile. “Dude, when don’t I share?”

Your eyes widened, and Sam chuckled darkly, pressing the tip of his tongue to your slit, dragging it down and thrusting the entire length into your hole. You squealed, pushing at his hands with your own, but you were trapped, helpless against his onslaught.

“Please,” you whined, shaking your head, tears flooding your eyes as Sam stretched his tongue inside you, seeking out that deepest spot to make your toes curl. The sounds he made were disgustingly pornographic, and Dean simply strolled over and laid across the mattress behind you, pulling strands of hair out of your face.

“Just let go,” he purred, too close to your ear, and Sam’s hand moved, his thumb pressing against your asshole, slick with your cum and his saliva. You screamed, fighting harder, and the Alpha between your thighs groaned, sinking the tip of his thumb inside your virgin ass.

You didn’t want it. Didn’t want the touch, the violation, or the burning heat in your lower belly that clamored for  _more_. It was like being two people in one - half of you wished for death, and the other wished for all the vile, dirty little things you’d never admit to dreaming about.

You didn’t want the orgasm that made your hips buck and your taste flood Sam’s mouth.

Heavy sobs tore at your throat as Sam dropped you to the floor, licking his lips. He chuckled as your legs shuddered with aftershocks, and Dean’s tongue traveled along the lobe of your ear. “You smell that? You came for him.”

“Please,” you begged again, wondering if that was the only thing you’d ever say again.

“Sssh, we’re gonna make you feel better, baby,” Dean soothed, brushing your hair back from your face.

You heard Sam’s zipper lower, and your eyes darted back to him. Unlike his brother, Sam didn’t seem to care for underwear, and as he lowered his jeans down his thick thighs, your mouth went dry. Dean was big. Sam was monstrous.

At least eight inches of solid cock, another two inches of knot muscle at the base. The girth was similar to your wrist, and the flared tip was weeping precum, bared by the foreskin pulled back tightly over his crown.

Your head started to shake back and forth, and Dean grabbed your hands at the first sign of your struggle, pinning them above your head. Sam had your legs, one held either side until he moved one to hold his balance. By then, all you could do was kick at his lower back, a feeble move that didn’t seem to put him off at all.

The tip of his dick brushed against your labia and you screamed, feeling your body respond to the sensitive touch. The Omega in you was howling, and the Alpha pinning you for his brother was growling low in his throat. Sam’s smirk was burned into your mind as he bore down on you, his cock pressing into your body inch by inch.

It didn’t hurt.

Not like you thought it would. It wasn’t comfortable - no dick that size would be - and for a second, the tight stretch of your walls made your throat close. When you sucked in a fresh lungful of air, your eyes snapped wide, and Sam pulled back, before slamming into you, the entire way. His knot bulged at the base of his cock, not quite ready to swell, but enough to let you feel it.

Your body reacted again, fresh slick coating his cock on his withdrawal, and he groaned. Dean was loosening his grip on your arms, leaning up a little to watch his brother fuck you.

“See? You’re enjoying it. He’s giving you what you  _need_.” He shifted so his face was hovering over yours, and you gasped as Sam slammed into you again. The elder brother smiled, lowering his mouth to yours, and you moaned as he kissed you, sliding his tongue between your lips.

Something dark slithered into your mind with the taste of copper, and you kissed him back.

You planted your feet either side of Sam, allowing you the control to meet his thrusts, and the big Alpha snarled, gripping your ass with his huge hands. His strokes became longer, more forceful, and your body sang with each impact of his hips into your thighs.

“Tell me, Omega,” Dean ordered, pushing up onto his knees, fisting his cock as his brother plowed into you again and again. You cried out, tightening your pussy reflexively, and Sam dragged your body into his hard enough to feel like he was going to break you. “What do you want?”

“P-please,” you sobbed, so close to cumming that you could taste it in the back of your throat. “Need y-your knot, Alpha.”

Sam’s teeth were bared, slightly elongated canines glinting in the sunlight filtering through the windows. His eyes flashed, the exact same shade as his brothers, and you screamed as his knot popped, and he forced the entire width of it into your cunt. Your climax was triggered by his, the thick ropes of cum pumping into your bare womb.

Your lower back was balanced on Sam’s knees, where he’d dragged you closer, but that didn’t stop him hunching over you, sinking his teeth into the opposite side of your neck to Dean’s mark. He was still cumming, and your eyes met Dean’s as you sobbed desperately.

“Sammy’s what they call a “breeder”,” Dean teased, lazily stroking himself as he watched Sam’s orgasm finally ebb out, and the younger man’s mouth left your neck. His tongue slid over the wound he’d made, in exactly the same manner his brother had used, sealing the edges and stopping the blood. “I’d just say he’s full of it.”

Sam chuckled against your shoulder, smiling languidly. You swallowed, sniffing and whimpering when your body clenched reflexively, and Sam’s cock twitched inside you. “Okay, I give,” Sam murmured, kissing your neck where he’d bitten you. “There’s definitely something about her.”

“How’d she taste?” Dean asked, still touching himself. “I never got round to it.”

Sam’s breathe was hot on your neck as he lifted his lips to your ear. “You’re in for a treat. Dean can eat pussy for hours,” Dean chuckled at that, “and you taste like the sweetest honey…”

You whimpered, renewed arousal lighting a flame in your belly. Dean grunted, cum spurting out over his belly with his climax, and Sam was laughing again, resting his head on your shoulder.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t the most uncomfortable position.

Dean shifted, cleaning himself up with a discarded shirt, before lounging back on the mattress, watching Sam pressed quiet kisses across your skin. Your body was still on edge, but you couldn’t break your eyes away from the Alpha opposite you.

“Now, you really are ours,” he murmured, moving his hand out to cup your chin, running his thumb over your cracked bottom lip. “Do you really want to go home bearing the mark of two new Alphas?” You blinked away tears at his words, and Dean smiled sympathetically. “You know your husband never made you scream like that. Never satisfied your heat. How long had you been on those suppressants, Y/N?”

“H-how -” you stuttered, never completing the question as Sam came up to steal a kiss from your lips.

“It’s the smell. Omegas on suppressants smell different. I’d guess you were on them for two - maybe three, years?” He crinkled up his nose, and groaned as his knot gave, allowing him to gently slip away from you, and let you crawl back onto the mattress. Dean moved with you, wrapping his arms around your shuddering body. Sam cleaned up, frowning down at the ruined sheets. “I’m gonna go find some more blankets,” he informed his brother, before walking out in just his socks and shirt, the curve of his ass visible underneath the hem.

Dean nuzzled into you. “Was he right?” You nodded, your throat too stuffed with emotion to answer. Your nose tingled with the pressure of holding your tears in, and you sniffed to try and clear the feeling. “Three years? And he’s banging his…”

“Massage therapist,” you supplied, miserably.

“Never knew what he had. This perfect tight little Omega pussy, and this body -” His fingers were trailing up over your belly now, to trace the curve of your breasts. “You’re so willing, so soft to sink into.” He sighed, sliding his hand around your waist to cup your ass and pull you close, forcing you to let his legs rest between yours. “We’ll keep you safe, now. Once we’re at the cabin, you can have anything you want. I promise.”

“What if I want to go home?” you asked, terrified of the answer.

Dean smiled, letting his eyes fall closed, and you heard Sam patter back towards the room. A few moments later, he appeared, with two thick blankets. He draped both of them over you and Dean, before scooting in behind you and cocooning you between the two Alphas.

“Do you really want that?” Dean replied, kissing the tip of your nose. “You want to go back to an unsatisfying life, when we could give you everything you ever dreamed? Not one, but two Alphas, servicing your every need?” Sam grumbled against your back, slinking his arms around your waist, underneath his brother’s.

It was warm under there, wrapped in them.

Did you want to go home?

Where the bed was empty of anyone but you more often than not, and you were constantly suffering the side-effects of suppressing your heats? Where any pride you had was beaten down?

Sam kissed the back of your shoulder, where the two thin lines Dean had inflicted were still throbbing, but starting to heal. His fingers clenched over your belly, and you closed your eyes, breathing in their scents. These awful men, serial killers, who fought monsters but killed people, these giants who had stripped your inhibitions bare and made you cum with force, who’d  _violated_  you…

And no.

You didn’t want to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stockholm Syndrome._

That was what they called it.

Where someone develops feelings towards their captor.

You’d thought about it a lot over the last four days, while learning more about the two men, their history, and what they did. While submitting on your knees, letting them use you however they wanted. Your body was a map of bruises and cuts, and when they weren’t touching you, you were pressing your fingers into scratches, digging out the clotted blood to find the fresh red beneath.

The pain helped you to stop wanting  _them_.

It didn’t help enough.

On the fifth day, Dean handed you a pile of clothes and told you to shower and dress. You’d been a little bewildered by the request, having spent the last few days nude. You didn’t ask why, but took the clothing and went upstairs to fulfill his demands.

There was someone new in the house when you came downstairs. Whoever it was was Beta, and smelled faintly of peach cobbler, stale beer and Old Spice. It was a warmth, non-threatening scent, but you still remained cautious as you tiptoed from the stairs into the lounge.

The mattress was gone, and both Winchesters were dressed, leaning against a wall as they talked to someone new. Dean noticed you first, and you smiled hesitantly, hoping you hadn’t done anything wrong. The old man turned his head, frowning. “She’s still here?” Sam growled under his breath, and the man raised a finger in his direction. “Don’t give me attitude, boy. You kidnapped her from the prison! You were supposed to lose her.”

“Nope,” Dean replied, popping the “p”. He pulled you closer, kissing your head. “We’re keeping her.”

The man laughed, like it was a huge joke, and you suddenly panicked. What if he convinced them to kill you, dump your body? What if he wasn’t - your fingers clenched into Dean’s jacket, and he frowned. “Boy, you cannot keep an Omega in this line o’work. You know that. Look what happened with Sam and that Jess.” Sam growled again. “And what about you and Lisa? She nearly got you down good.”

“They were different. That was us trying to be normal, trying to put all this behind us,” Dean answered coolly, holding you close. “We’re not normal, Bobby. Never were. Hunters don’t live by the same rules.”

Bobby was staring at you, and you felt exposed, but instead of hiding yourself away in Dean’s coat like you wanted, you stood your ground, glaring back at him. “So you’re gonna drag her cross country?”

Sam shrugged, pushing up off of the wall. “If we have her, we’ve got an Omega. No more bar fights, no more getting arrested and breaking out of jail.”

“It’s a fair point, but that don’t change the fact you kidnapped her.” His eyes landed on you. “Has she got a husband? A family? Pups?” Dean looked a little tense, and Bobby’s face crumpled. “Dean, please tell me you ain’t depriving kids of their mom; we’ve got rules in this business.”

“And I stick to ‘em,” Dean argued back. “No pups.”

“She’s got a husband,” Sam provided, arching an eyebrow. “But I checked in the local news from that area while I was in town the other day -”

Bobby reeled back, clutching his chest. “Oh, sweet Jesus, Sam! You’re supposed to be lying low!”

“Relax. No one noticed me,” Sam waved him off. “Anyway, I checked the locals and no mention. The prison has kept it all hush hush, because, let’s face it, first time’s a fluke; the fifth time just looks bad on the American penal system.”

There was a smile on the old man’s face at that. “Fine. But if you’re dragging an Omega along, you’d better train her in the basics.” He paused, tilting his head to the side. “And get her protected. She’s a target to any evil thing out there howlin’ for your blood.”

Dean nodded, squeezing your shoulder. “Yessir.”

Bobby sighed, shaking his head. “The Impala is out front, fuelled up and ready to go. I’ve marked the best route on the map - back roads and whatnot. I know you boys know the route well enough, but y’know, you gotta be thorough about this shit.” He started to walk away, heading for the door. “Get burner phones. Off grid. The cabin has everythin’ you need, and is registered to Mr. Harvey Whitmore.”

“Where are we going?” you dared to ask, as Dean yelled a confirmation back to Bobby. The Alpha turned, looking down at you.

“We’re bunking down for a bit. Taking the heat off.” He smiled, squeezing your again. “Don’t worry. It’s safe. Just a bit of a drive.”

*****

_Whitefish, Montana_

It was a twelve hour drive.

You slept for most of it, and watched out of the window for the rest, admiring the beautiful scenery of the almost uninhabited route that the Winchesters took. They were relaxed, rolling the windows down in the warm afternoon sun, and Dean had left an old rock station playing on the radio.

It could have been any old road trip. You shouldn’t have felt so comfortable, but stretched out on the back seat of the ‘67 Chevy Impala, with Sam in the front passenger seat, and Dean humming away to Metallica - it was all an illusion. There had been no question of restraining you when they’d gotten into the car, and even when they’d stopped for a break, you hadn’t considered it.

Dean bought you socks and shoes from the store next to the Gas’N’Sip.

The cabin they’d spoken about was twenty miles from the nearest neighbor, set in a large spacious area surrounded by forest. It was significantly cooler there than it was at the house, and you shivered, prompting Dean to frown as he led you inside.

“Sam, go check if there are any sweaters in the trunk,” he ordered, and Sam nodded, moving back to the car. “You wanna sit?” Dean asked, and you shook your head.

“Been sitting down for half a day. Kinda wanna stretch my legs,” you admitted, still worried he might flip out at any second. You’d seen the violence inside him, and his brother, and it was like walking on a knife edge.

But he smiled, cupping your cheek. “Why don’t you go outside for a bit, if we find you some warm clothes?” You were too surprised to reply, and Dean chuckled. “Relax, Y/N. I said you were safe with us.” Sam reappeared at that moment, holding a thick sweatshirt and a coat.

“Here,” he grumbled, handing them to you, his fingers lingering when they came into contact with yours. There was a shy, lopsided smile on his face, covered by the curtain of his hair, only visible for a split second as he moved away, heading across the room towards a door at the far end.

Dean distracted your attention back to him, touching your arm gently. “Wanna go for a walk?”

Outside the cabin, the clearing was around thirty feet long at the front, opening up to around a hundred at the back, extending to the line of trees that obscured everything from sight. It was cold outside, enough to make your breath start to show in the air, and you hugged your arms around your body to hold the coat closed.

Dean’s hand was on your lower back, and he kept close to you. The conversation was non-existent, even though you had a thousand thoughts running through your head, a thousand considerations of how to escape, and in among the confusion, an overwhelming urge to stay.

“I’m going to run into town for more supplies tomorrow morning,” Dean informed you, his eyes sparkling in the waning light. The sun had long dipped over the top of the trees, and nightfall was imminent. “Is there anything you need?” You shook your head, dropping your eyes down to the ground, and Dean’s brow dipped. “Y/N -” His fingers were on your cheek, guiding your face upwards so he could look at you properly. Those haunting green-brown irises were captivating, and you could see the faint shimmer of gold. “You can talk to me.”

“Am I a pet?” you asked, breathing oddly. Your question surprised you as much as him, and your nervousness came out on full parade.

In other words, you rambled.

“Because I don’t want to be your pet. You’ve marked me, without my permission, without…” You paused to swallow down air. “You…” The words were difficult to express because him and his brother had raped you. There was no other way to describe it, and yet your mind kept coming back to the way you stared at your bruises, prodded at your wounds and relished each one like a badge of honor.

You’d been reduced to the basic needs of an Omega, and now, out in the fresh Montana air, your  _real_ self wanted to know.

Dean laughed.

There was a brief urge to punch him in the face.

“Me and Sam?” he started, pulling a little way away from you. “We’re different. A little more… Alpha, than Alphas should be. It’s what happens when you go through what we’ve been through, seen what we’ve seen. We’ve all got our vices. Sam’s is blood, mine is…” He hummed as he exhaled, looking you up and down like you were a hunk of steak, and it made you hunger for him in turn. “A little more primal.”

Your mind flashed back to when he’d mentioned Sam’s addiction to demon blood, the thought of which had terrified you. “Blood?”

Dean smirked then, taking your arm and walking once more, down to the edge of the clearing at the rear of the cabin. There was nothing but trees for what seemed like miles, darkness lurking in the branches, no doubt creatures waiting to hurt you. “Demon blood. You remember I told you about the demon that killed our mom?” You nodded, watching his face twist into unrecognisable emotions. “Sam was fed demon blood when he was a baby. There’s a darkness in him, just like there is in me, and at some point… we just stopped fighting it.”

“And you killed people?”

He shook his head, sighing heavily. “I never go out of my way to kill anyone,” he replied, glancing over at you. “Problem is, I’ve got a bit of a temper where it comes to women. And I tend to find the stupidest Alphas to pick a fight with.” His hand slipped down to take yours. “But I don’t have to go out looking for Omegas now,” he murmured, leading you over to a thick redwood that must have stood sixty feet in the air. You put up no resistance as Dean pushed you against the trunk.

“Dean,” you murmured, a weak protest against his touch. His mouth was on the back of your neck, kissing you softly, and he chuckled when you shook your head again.

“How many times are we gonna go through this?” he asked, his hands sliding up underneath the coat. “You’re ours now, Y/N. Don’t fight what you know you want.” His feet pushed yours apart, and you dug your nails into the thick tree bark, biting your bottom lip. “Besides,” Dean added, unbuckling his own pants. “Out here, no one can hear you scream.”

The coat was pushed up, and he hauled your pants down, grazing your pussy with two fingers. You mewled and bucked, spreading your legs even more, your cheeks flushing with heat at your own actions. Your cycle was almost finished, but you didn’t hold any illusion that the constant sexual attention would stop once it was done.

Dean didn’t spend more than a minute prepping you, bending his knees to slide his cock into you with one stroke. He started fucking you hard against the tree, not paying any mind to what was going on around you. Within seconds, you were wailing your release against the tree, clawing at the bark as Dean growled and emptied himself into you, his knot barely swelling.

He pulled away, letting his cum gush down your thighs, and you awkwardly reached around to pull your pants up. Dean tucked himself away, grabbing the back of your head and dragging you into a bruising kiss. “I think we’re gonna be real happy here, sweetheart.”


	6. Chapter 6

Winter started to give way to spring, and you remained at the cabin. A week after you’d arrived, Dean had the internet and cable hooked up, locking you in the bedroom with a warning to stay quiet. When the guy from the cable company was gone, he let you out.

“We’re not gonna be here all the time,” he explained, showing you the brand new laptop he’d acquired, and the second-hand television in the large open plan front room of the cabin. “I don’t want you to go crazy with boredom.” You nodded, briefly wondering if they’d lock you in. “And, just as a bonus,” Dean reached around, pulling a small phone out of his pocket. “Number is untraceable, not that it matters too much. I want you to stay in contact via text.”

“Y-you trust me not to call anyone?”

Sam walked into the room, brushing past you and the simple touch made your body shudder. “Wouldn’t be much point. Police think you’re an accomplice to our escape. Your husband’s been all over the news begging for you to come forward and they’ll go easy on you.”

The color drained from your face. “My husband?” You hadn’t thought about Owen in days, and the guilt was a knife to the chest. “Owen was on the news?”

Sam nodded, throwing himself onto the couch and grabbing the remote for the tv. “He did a whole interview for the national paper, told them how you’d gone off the deep end, left him and turned to crime. He’d seen it coming for a while apparently.”

You were gaping openly now, the guilt turning to anger at the man you’d married, the man you’d once loved. “I can’t believe -”

“Sweetheart,” Dean interrupted, cupping your cheek. “You don’t have to worry about that now. You’ve got us.” He moved in close, encasing your face in both hands. “And we’re more than capable of satisfying your every need.”

“You made me a fugitive,” you whispered, not resisting him.

“What was your life before this, Y/N?” Dean countered, so close now that his hot breath fanned over your lips. “What was your passion? What did you  _ live _ to do?” You shrugged, nothing coming straight to mind, and he could see it in your eyes. “No hobbies?”

You sighed, sagging in his grip. “I liked writing. Drawing. I’m not much good at either but -”

“And you can do that now. You don’t have to worry about money, husbands… none of that matters.” Dean smiled, stroking his thumbs over your cheeks, pressing a soft, chaste kiss on your lips. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Except leave,” you pointed out, and his eyes darkened a shade. “I’m not…”

“Do you want to leave?” he barked, his voice demanding. “What have you got to go back to?”

“Why are you trying so hard to convince me?” you yelled, pulling away, and Sam sat up straight, eyes flashing. “I could have run a thousand times, and I  _ didn’t _ . I could have raised the alarm at the Gas’n’Sip, and I _ didn’t _ .” Your head felt light, and you shook it, swaying on your feet. “I won’t run. I can’t run. What…” You blinked, trying to steady yourself. “What have you done to me?”

Dean rushed forward, catching you just as your eyes rolled back in your head. His arms wrapped around you tightly, and he swept you from the ground, carrying you over to the sofa, kicking Sam’s ankle to make him move. “What’s wrong with her?” Sam asked, dispassionately.

“Don’t act like you don’t care, Sam,” Dean snapped, not sparing his brother a glance. You were unconscious, but your heart was beating steadily, and you seemed fine. “I don’t know what’s wrong with her. But she’s our Omega…”

“So?” Sam snorted, standing up. “Call Charlie. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to help our  _ prisoner _ .”

“She’s  _ not _ our prisoner, Sam!” Dean shouted, twisting his body round to press his face into his brother’s. “Can’t you see? We were meant to find her. Have you ever had a woman like her? An Omega like her?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, and he swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied indignantly, his shoulders going tense.

“She’s  _ ours _ , Sammy. She’s our ticket out of this.”

“Out of what? Hunting monsters?” Sam laughed dryly. “Dean, there is no getting out. We know too much.” He stepped back, conceding the fight. “Look, she’s great, okay? She’s warm and I like that, I do, but… losing Jess hurt, Dean.”

“We’re not gonna lose her,” Dean insisted. “I promise you. You tried for normal, Sam. I did it too. But we’re us, and normal people are… normal. They don’t feel things the way we do. And Y/N… we rescued her.”

Sam made a noise of disbelief. “We  _ rescued _ her? Didn’t feel much like a rescue when I was filling her with my knot while she cried.”

Dean’s jaw clenched, and he turned back to you, kneeling down. “She likes it,” he replied, and Sam rolled his eyes. “She’s got dark in her like us. Dad always said we were freaks, outcasts. The best friggin’ hunters he’d ever seen, but we were brought up too close, too damaged.”

“He was wrong,” Sam argued.

“Is that why you killed him?” Dean asked, and Sam reeled back, blinking rapidly in shock.

“I killed him because he was about to shoot you.” His hands were trembling at his sides. “You’d been covering for me, after…” He swallowed. “After Jess. I couldn’t control the dark in me, and Dad asked you to kill me. When you refused -”

“He aimed the gun at me,” Dean finished, dropping his head. “I think he was always going to be too late. He tried to save us, Sam. And we…” 

Sam interrupted him with a fist into the wooden wall of the cabin. It splintered but didn’t break, and Sam inspected his bloody knuckles with interest. “I was never gonna be saved. It affected me more than you. You didn’t get it straight from the source.”

You groaned, arching your back and opening your mouth in a strained but silent cry. Dean frowned, watching you curl into yourself, breathing slowly as though you were asleep. When you didn’t move for a few minutes, he reached over, lifting your top lip with his thumb.

“Sam,” he muttered. “Here’s your proof.”

The younger Winchester moved closer, peering over Dean’s shoulder to see the evidence of what they’d done. Your teeth were sharper, the canines slightly more elongated than they’d been before. Dean removed his hand from your face, and you frowned in your sleep.

Dean stood straight, side by side with his brother. “Now it’s inside her, too.”

*****

You stirred a few hours later, roused by the smell of something savory cooking, and the sound of what you thought was oil sizzling. Pulling yourself up from the couch, you noticed Sam sitting on the floor next to you, watching a documentary on the television. Dean was in the kitchenette, humming as he cooked what smelled like breakfast.

Your stomach rumbled, and you yawned, sitting up and stretching. Sam glanced back at you, smiling, before returning his attention to the narrator talking about the construction of the Colosseum in ancient Rome. “How are you feeling?”

“Erm,” you hesitated, looking down at yourself. “Well-rested, I guess.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Thought so.”

Dean walked over, handing you a plate of eggs and bacon, along with a fork. You accepted it, and the elder brother swept in and stole the remote from his brother, flicking through the channels as Sam sighed in annoyance. “Aren’t you eating?” you asked, picking up a crispy strip of bacon and chewing on it.

“We already did,” Dean replied, his eyes glued to the screen. “Nice having proper food again, huh? No more cans of fruit and catching rabbits.”

You smiled, finishing the strip of bacon, and Sam shifted, leaning on your leg slightly. The small touch made your nerves light up, and you shuddered, trying to focus on your food. Dean changed the channel again, and Sam moved away abruptly, snatching at the remote.

“Get off!”

“Dude, pick something!” Sam was on top of Dean now, wrestling him for control of the remote, and you giggled at the childish behavior. It was surreal, this almost  _ normal _ scenario, two brothers bickering over the television.

Sam won with an elbow to Dean’s throat and jumped up in celebration at his victory. He looked at you, grinning triumphantly. Dean scowled, rubbing his throat where his brother’s elbow had impacted. “Always fightin’ dirty, Sammy.” He flopped down next to you, putting his arm around your shoulders.

You jumped at the contact, and just about managed to hold onto your breakfast. There was an odd sensation in your head, like a bright light behind your eyes, and you shut them, shuddering. Dean was so close, his scent was intoxicating, and you moaned low in your throat.

“Dean.” Sam’s voice cut through the haze, and your eyes snapped open. The younger Alpha was watching you with a strange look on his face.

“Yeah, I see it,” Dean replied, cupping your chin and forcing you to look at him. Whatever had you in a trance broke, and you blinked, inhaling sharply. Sam lifted the plate from your hands and placed it on the floor. His hands landed on your knees, stroking up along your thighs. “You feel that, baby?”

You whimpered, leaning into his touch. “What did you do to me?”

Dean smiled, and Sam chuckled, mouthing at the seam of your pants. “She smells delicious,” he murmured, pressing his nose into your crotch, and you moaned. Dean’s lips were on yours, his tongue swiping at your mouth. You granted him entry, pressing back with your tongue, grinding into Sam’s face.

The younger of the two Alphas lost patience, his fingers tearing at your pants to get them off of you, and you gasped when he succeeded. Your panties tore under his nails, and Dean pushed you back, forcing you to slide down on the sofa where Sam could spread your thighs.

“So sweet,” he growled, nipping at the inside of your thigh and you shuddered in Dean’s touch. When Sam’s tongue traced your soaked folds, dragging upwards to seek out your clit, your cry was swallowed by Dean’s mouth. Sam started to suckle and bite at your clit, and you whimpered needily.

Dean broke away to drag your shirt over your head, leaving your breasts exposed to the cool air of the cabin. Your nipples pebbled and you cried out when Dean bent to lick and suck at them.

Sam’s tongue abandoned your clit, moving further down to thrust into your hole and you bit your lip to stop yourself screaming out again. When you didn’t make a sound, Sam snarled, biting your thigh hard and you screamed.

“That’s better,” he grinned, sliding his tongue back into you. The surprise of the transition between pain and pleasure caught you in its web and you knew it wouldn’t take much more than a stiff breeze to make you cum. Dean’s teeth grazed your nipple on their way down to the side of your breast before he started to suck at the skin. Blood pooled under the surface in a deep red bruise that worsened the longer he held on and you whined loudly.

Two fingers pushed into you, curling just right, and you screamed at the pressure. Sam smiled before turning his mouth to your thigh and biting down, harder than Dean had on your breast. You felt the skin break, twin sharp points marking your skin. A thin trail of red dribbled down onto the couch, staining the upholstery.

“I told you she likes it,” Dean commented, abandoning your breast. 

Every single shred of common sense went out the window when Sam pulled you down into his lap, unzipping his pants enough to free his cock. He slid home without pause, not even blinking when Dean stood and pushed down his pants, offering you his cock.

You were barely able to concentrate with how hard Sam was fucking up into you, spearing you over and over on his thick Alpha dick. There was a dull and steady throb behind your eyes that felt like an alarm going off but before you could turn your attention to it, the tip of Dean’s cock brushed your lips.

The alarm was silence and the Omega instinct took over. All you felt was the need to please your Alphas, to submit to them and let them breed you.

“She’s a fucking animal,” Sam growled, digging his fingers into your hips, fastening his mouth around your hard nipple. His teeth tore and graze the sensitive skin of your areola and you whined around Dean’s cock. The elder brother grunted in reply, his hand tugging at your hair as he fucked your mouth. “Fucking goddamn tight Omega pussy -” Sam’s filthy words trailed off into snarls and Dean pulled away, holding your face to look you in the eyes. He was smirked as Sam’s assault on your body continued, the thick knot stretching you.

“Can you feel that?” Dean asked and you nodded, unable to move your jaw where his thumb and forefinger pressed into your cheeks. “That heat in your belly? That’s  _ us _ . You got Winchester in you now, sweetheart.”

You had no idea what he meant by that but all coherent thought dissipated as Sam’s knot filled you completely, his cock spurting thick ropes of cum into your body. Your eyes rolled back in your head and Dean growled, fisting his cock over and over until he came over you, coating your throat and chest with his spendings.

“Fuck me,” Sam groaned, falling backward. Dean caught you before you fell, grabbing your discarded shirt to clean you up. When he was done, he tossed the shirt towards the kitchen and lowered you down to his brother’s chest. The younger man was just about catching his breath but he didn’t protest having you on top of him.

Dean tucked his softening cock back into his pants, smirking at the blissed-out look on your face. “Shit, Sam. She’s got her fix. Think this one’s addicted to Winchester knots.”

Sam chuckled, looking down at you awkwardly, pushing the hair out of your face. You lifted your chin to look at him and he grinned, twitching his cock inside you. The move prompted a whine to fall from your lips and Dean laughed, fastening his pants and collapsing on the couch.

“I guess I get to pick what we watch then,” he announced smugly and Sam groaned. You didn’t say anything or attempt to move - you were disturbingly comfortable curled up on the chest of a giant, while his knot held you plugged full of his cum.

You didn’t protest when Sam shifted you into a more comfortable position, almost cradling you in his arms.

Five seconds later, you were sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The sheets were tangled around your legs when you woke up, stretching out and trying to free yourself from your self-made prison. You pouted, finally opening your eyes when you rolled over and found the bed empty around you.

Sitting up straight away, your pout morphed into a frown and you looked towards the open bedroom door. The sound of footsteps and murmured voices dragged you from the bed, barely even noticing you were nude. Your feet made no noise on the rug-covered planks, so neither Dean or Sam heard you coming.

They smelled you first.

Sam’s back went ramrod straight the second your eyes landed on him. Dean’s gaze drifted over his shoulder, his reaction far more subtle than his brother’s. You licked your lips, leaning heavily on your left leg, letting a sly grin slip across your face.

“Mornin’, darling,” Sam drawled, turning around so he could rake his gaze over your bare skin. He leaned back against the counter with his elbows, slouching in a way that shouldn’t have been sexy in the slightest. “Damn, you weren’t wrong, Dean.”

Dean smirked, walking around the counter towards you. “I’m not, usually,” he boasted, reaching out to pull you against his body. “She’s going into heat again,” he murmured, scenting your throat, his lips hovering over his scar on your throat. “Must be a side effect.”

You heard his words but didn’t process them. It was like walking in a dream - your instincts guided you and you were swamped by the thick pheromones the two Alphas were exuding. Sam pushed up, straightening his long body, sauntering towards you.

“We don’t have time for this, Dean,” he warned, stopping a meter or so away. Dean’s eyes flickered up to him. “We’re supposed to be on the road already.”

Your fingers caught hold of Dean’s shirt and he sighed, leaning against you. “He’s right, princess,” you pouted up at him. “We’re only gonna be gone a day. You know where everything is. We’ll be back before you know it, and we’ll spend the rest of your heat making sure you’re never empty,” he promised, capturing your cheek with his palm. You nuzzled into the touch, inhaling his scent.

Sam’s hand was on your shoulder, drawing you out of his brother’s grasp. “Be a good girl,” he ordered in a thick, syrupy voice. “And you’ll get what you need when we’re home.”

The word “home” settled into your chest, nestling among the darkness that was still swelling there. In the back of your mind, a voice cried out, trying to remind you of who you were, what you’d had before - but then Dean’s lips were on yours and the voice was silent.

You only cared to be there with them.

Dean had set up the television for you already but there was nothing to watch on any of the channels. Leaving it on the twenty-four-hour news broadcast, you puttered around, getting dressed in a thick sweater and some leggings, before fixing yourself something to eat.

Once your basic needs were sated, you returned to the couch, looking over at the shelves of books. They all looked rather odd but there was one that stuck out. A brown leather journal, with less dust than the other books - maybe it hadn’t been there as long.

Climbing off of the couch, you approached the shelving, picking up the thick binder. It had post-it’s sticking out all over, and the handwriting was awful. Inside the first page, there was a picture of an older man with two young boys, sitting on the hood of what looked like Dean’s car. Turning it over, you read the caption on the back.

> _ John, Sam, Dean, Sioux Falls, 1991. _

They looked like a normal family. Normal kids, normal dad. All smiling. The only thing that clued you into who they would become was the way the two boys sat too close to each other and the way Sam’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. Dean seemed younger, innocent… but they were just children.

Curiosity drove you into the depths of the journal, which you quickly found belonged to their father. The more you read, the more engrossed you became and the more you understood how these two creatures existed.

> _ May 17th, 1991 _
> 
> _ I’m worried about Sam. He’s been acting strangely but Dean doesn’t think there’s anything wrong. Nothing’s happened but there’s a cold look in his eyes since we moved here. He’s not picking fights like he usually does. _

You did the math quickly - Sam would have been eight in 1991, the same age as in the picture. How could John have sensed anything about his child at such a young age?

> _ May 31st, 1991 _
> 
> _ We had to leave Beville County. Sam was… I don’t know how to describe it. He stabbed a boy at school. The kid was older but I had to get the boys out of there before the police came knocking. Dean said it was a flesh wound, upper arm, not dangerous. _
> 
> _ Sam wouldn’t tell me why he did it. We’re headed back to Kansas. _

Turning the page, you read about the hunts, the creatures he’d faced. If this was how these men grew up… you couldn’t imagine the things John was describing in his words. Flicking through, your eyes caught on an entry from 1996.

> _ August 3rd 1996 _
> 
> _ Dean nearly died on a salt and burn. I told him he should have hung back. He lost a lot of blood and the hospital were running out of his blood type. Sam’s a perfect match and stepped up to donate before I could stop him. He’s thirteen but he knew the risks. Dean’s on the mend now but Sam is always with him. Never leaves his side. _

Was that what Sam had meant about blood? About it being inside them? There didn’t seem to be any more about it, so you continued to read.

> _ September 4th 2000 _
> 
> _ I found out more about the demon. I know what it wants. It wants Sammy. I just don’t know why. He’s been in a mood since we left Ohio. I don’t know what’s gotten into him again. Dean will sort it out. Those two are thick as thieves. _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _ May 3rd, 2001 _
> 
> _ Sam’s gone. We fought. Dean’s a mess. He keeps saying Sam’s not gonna cope without him. I need to figure out the truth. Dean needs to be strong enough to fight this demon. To fight his brother if it comes to it. _

You frowned at the entry, turning the page again, reading about a hunt with a Wendigo. There was more concern for Sam and the entries started to dwindle until you reached 2005.

> _ Nov 2nd, 2005 _
> 
> _ I know what the demon wants with Sam. It wants him dark. Fed him demon blood as a baby. I found out this morning that Sam’s apartment burned down hours ago. His girlfriend is dead. Dean went for him like I knew he would. They’re connected - whatever the demon did to Sam, it’s happening to Dean. _
> 
> _ I have to find a way to save my boys. _
> 
> * * *
> 
>   _March 16th, 2006_
> 
> _ Sam is already too far gone. Since he lost Jess, the girl at Stanford, he’s been cold, ruthless. I met up with the boys in Chicago, heading out to find them tomorrow morning now I have a lead on Elkins. He’s gotta have the Colt. If I can kill the demon, maybe I can save my sons. _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _ March 18th _
> 
> _ I’ve got to tell Dean. He needs to be prepared. I can’t save Sam, I have to try and save Dean. _

The entries ended there and as you turned each blank sheet to see if there was any more, a report on the television made you look up when you heard a familiar voice.

“If she’s listening, I just want to tell her that… she should do the right thing. The Y/N I know would hand herself in. Before it’s too late.” Your husband’s face filled the screen, crocodile tears making your hands tighten on the journal. The camera went back to the reporter, a pretty brunette with too-white teeth.

“Y/N Y/L/N has now been missing for three weeks. She is wanted for questioning in connection with several murders and the escape of notorious criminals Sam and Dean Winchester. The police and FBI both instruct not to approach the suspects if sighted - they are considered armed and dangerous.”

She signed off and the report went back to the studio, leading into the sports new but you didn’t turn over or even hear what they said. Your former Alpha’s words went round and round in your head, anger turning into a white-hot rage that curdled in your belly.

How had you been so blind to the life you’d led? To the people you trusted. No one was coming forward in support of you… Sam was right.

This was where you belonged now. You could feel it like a spark inside your bones, deep in your soul. Whatever was in them, was in you and you no longer had a reason to fight it. With that realization, came a calm, a sense of peace like you hadn’t felt before.

By the time the boys returned to the cabin, it was the early hours and you were still reading through the books on the shelf, discovering more and more with each page. You didn’t look up from where you were reading about different types of demons until Sam cleared his throat, looking at you in amusement.

“Some light reading?” he teased and you smiled, widely and genuinely for the first time. His eyes dropped to the books and he frowned. “The Demonic Compendium?” He reached for the book. “You shouldn’t be reading this.”

You shrugged. “I found your dad’s journal,” you explained, pointing to the shelves. “There was nothing on television and you don’t exactly have the complete works of Terry Pratchett hanging around. I thought I’d learn about the things you know… you said you hunted.”

Dean snapped his head up as he moved closer. “You read everything?”

“Is that a bad thing?” you asked, a little worried you’d pissed them off. For a few moments, there was silence and anxiety pooled in your belly. “I didn’t mean to anything bad… I just -”

“You’re not a hunter,” Sam growled, picking the book up and shutting it.

Your eyes went wide. “And I don’t want to be!” you exclaimed. “It sounds terrifying and I can’t believe you had to grow up in this. I mean…” you paused, unsure if you should say the words that hung on the tip of your tongue. “It explains things to me.”

Dean took the book from his brother, staring at the thick leather tome. “I can’t believe you read all these books in less than a day. You’re… I mean, you must be pretty smart if you understood half of it.”

“We didn’t exactly have time for the sixty-second-speed dating when you were kidnapping me,” you drawled, folding your arms across your chest. “And what else am I supposed to do? I can’t use the internet. There’s literally nothing on tv and I’m sick of sleeping.” You were well aware you sounded like a child and your bottom lip slid out before you could stop it.

“Dean,” Sam murmured, punching his brother in the shoulder. “She’s doing that pouty thing again.”

You forced your lip out further and Dean sighed. “Sweetheart, you gotta stop doing that.”

“Why?” you asked, trying to sound a pitiful and sad as possible, enjoying the manipulative power you held over them. You knew exactly what you wanted - reading and absorbing new information had distracted you but now with your two Alphas back, there was only one thing your entire physical entity needed. Sashaying your hips, you moved closer to Dean, locking eyes with him. “I’m sad and I’ve been really lonely -”

“Fuck,” Dean grunted as you pressed up against him, lowering his head to tease the idea of a kiss. “I think we made a monster, Sammy,” he commented and you shrieked when he pushed you backwards, your ass hitting the table. There was a crash and the books tumbled to the floor, leaving the wooden top clear. Sam’s hands grabbed your shoulders, dragging you backwards as Dean’s hands swept your feet from the ground.

You put up a playful struggle when Dean tried to pull off your leggings but Sam distracted you, kissing you upside down and you moaned into his mouth, your body shaking as Dean stripped your lower half. 

“No panties?” he tisked, as your legs opened for him, exposing your slick, shaven cunt. Pressing two fingers into your pussy, scooping up the wetness there, Dean brought his fingers to his mouth, letting out an exaggerated groan of pleasure at your taste. “Sam, take that off her,” he ordered and Sam looked up, grinning as he reached for the hem of your sweater.

He wasn’t gentle as he tore it off and he wasted no time in attacking your bare breasts, suckling at your nipples until they were hard aching peaks. His teeth left marks on your skin as he went, apparently intent on leaving you with lasting reminders of his touch.

Dean dropped to his knees at the end of the table, lowering his mouth to your twitching womanhood and you cried out as he lapped at the slick steadily flowing there. He moaned lavisciously, dragging the tip of his tongue to your clit and fastening his lips around it. At the same moment, Sam’s teeth sank into the side your breast, sharp canines piercing the flesh easily and blood dribbled down your skin.

The orgasm that hit you was overwhelming and you screamed, bucking against them. Sam suckled at the wound he’d made, tasting the hint of darkness in your blood - the darkness he’d put there. Something about the pain combined with the climax from Dean’s tongue made you ache and you craved more.

You wanted to taste Sam. 

The younger Alpha dragged his mouth up from your breast, smearing blood on your skin and you reached for him, seeking out his lips. He claimed you with tongue and teeth, leaving your mouth full of the taste of your own blood but it only seemed to amplify the need in your belly. Sam’s tongue washed over your mark and Dean’s teeth pierced the skin of your thigh.

“Please,” you begged, clutching your fingers in Sam’s long hair. “I need it.”

“Need what?” Sam teased, trailing the tip of his tongue across your lips. “You need your Alphas, pretty girl?” You nodded desperately, arching when Dean’s mouth returned to your oversensitive pussy and Sam groaned deeply when you tugged on his hair. “Fuck, Dean, look at her. All strung out for us.” He lowered his mouth to your breast again, dragging blunt teeth across the marks he’d made. “You were right.”

“Told ya,” Dean murmured, the words rumbling through you. “All she needed was a push.”

You wanted to cry out and scream for mercy but the delicious torture Dean was bestowing on your womanhood kept any coherent thoughts at bay. All your mind could produce was a continuing chant, a desperate need for your Alphas to stake their claim.

Dean finally abandoned your quivering pussy, standing straight. His jeans were straining at the seam with his erection and he popped the top button, letting the zip down to relieve some of the pressure. “What do you think Sam?”

“Right here will do,” Sam snarled back, pulling away from you to push his own pants down. Your eyes were on Dean as he stood between your thighs, two fingers slowly easing into your cunt as his other hand stroked his cock. Precum seeped from the slit at his tip, dribbling down onto your bare mound.

“Want my knot, Omega?” he asked and you nodded, mewling like a whore which only served to please him. “Who do you belong to, Y/N?”

“You,” you panted, swallowing down air like it was running out. “You and Sam.”

“Good girl,” Dean praised, pulling his fingers free of your pussy and rubbing the tip of his dick against your aching hole. He pushed in only an inch or so, re-adjusting himself with his knees slightly bent so he was more on your level.

When he sank into your body, you saw stars.

Sam was naked now and he stood watching his brother tease you, holding still deep inside you to make you beg. He stroked his dick to Dean’s filthy words of praise - “Take my cock so well, princess, look at you, just full to the brim, huh?” - before walking around the table to stop opposite the other Alpha. You laid your head down, whining when Dean started to rock into you, barely pulling out but causing enough friction to make your body sing.

“You want this?” Sam offered, standing over you with that thick erection inches from your face. You nodded, opening your mouth, straining to try and get his cock. “Ask nicely, darlin’,” he purred, smirking.

“Please, Sam,” you whimpered. “Please let me taste your cock.”

His big hand caressed your face and he glanced up at Dean. “Could you move her up a bit?” he asked and Dean smirked, dragging his hips back and slamming into you hard enough to make you scream and slid across the polished table.

Your head was hanging off the end and Sam wasted no time in placing the tip of his cock between your lips, sliding in with a clear path down your throat. You choked and moaned, letting him do what he wanted, dragging air in through your nose, trying not to gag on the thick shaft that blocked your airways.

“Goddamn, her mouth is almost as good as her pussy,” Sam snarled, holding your head in place with both hands, fucking your mouth slow and hard. He looked down, running his thumb over the bulge of his cock in your throat. “Look at this.”

Dean growled, leaning over the table, fucking you furiously. Between the two of them, you felt like you were going to die with the pleasure, being pushed back and forth onto each thick Alpha dick. The table squeaked in protest underneath you, the legs wobbling with every thrust.

“I’m gonna fill up your pussy, ‘mega,” Dean growled, his mouth pressing into your belly. “Make this belly swell.” You wailed on Sam’s cock, making him moan with the vibrations in your throat.

“She wants your knot, Dean,” Sam panted, bucking his hips into your mouth. Your neck ached and your lungs burned but you were so close to falling apart, you didn’t care. He pulled away, stroking himself as he watched you gasp for breath, your entire face flushed with the effort. 

Dean withdrew and you whimpered at the lack of contact, rolling onto your side and reaching for them, not caring who it was as long as they touched you. The elder of the two men took hold of your legs, dragging you down the table before hoisting you up and over his shoulder. Kicking his pants off all the way, Dean carried you out of the main cabin into the bedroom, tossing you onto the rumpled bed sheets, barely giving you a second to shriek in surprise before he was pinning your body to the bed.

Sam was chuckling by the door, naked now and he watched Dean kiss his way down your body, stopping to run his tongue over the wounds his little brother had left. The sting of it was delightful and you reacted exactly how he wanted, arching up into his body and spreading your thighs for him.

“Such a good girl,” Sam crooned, approaching the bed just as Dean pressed into you, his cock stretching you open again. You cried out, barely even noticing the mattress dip under Sam’s weight, only registering his closeness when his shaft was offered to you again. Eagerly, you sucked the tip between your lips, locking your eyes on his and moaning when Dean started to fuck you harder. “I’m gonna cum over your face,” Sam growled, stroking your cheek as you took more of his length into your throat.

You closed your eyes, focusing on taking him deeper, wanting nothing more than to please him. Dean was panting, snarled, biting at your throat and breasts, leaving deep red welts on your skin. The pleas for his knot never materialized as more than whines and groans around his brother’s thick cock and you lost count of how many times they made you cum.

“Gonna knot you,” Dean warned, the ring of muscle at the base of his dick swelling, slowing his movements until he was curled around your body, his hands clinging to your hips as he pumped load after load of cum into your belly. You cried out, pulling away from Sam’s cock just as his orgasm triggered, ropes of cum landing on your chin and throat, dribbling into your mouth.

There was a silence in the bedroom for a few moments that was only filled with soft breathing and the light smack of Dean’s lips trailing over your breasts and belly. He didn’t stop touching you, even when he could finally slip from your body, he stayed close, like he needed to taste every inch of you.

Sam collapsed on the bed next to you, taking up one side of the bed while Dean occupied the other. A hand towel appeared out of nowhere, and he cleaned your face of his spendings, the remains that you hadn’t licked off your lips.

Your eyes were closed and an overwhelming exhaustion swept over you, leaving you boneless and silent in your Alphas’ hold. Neither man spoke - they didn’t need to - and you fell asleep safe and content between them.

“You’re sure about this?” Sam asked, meeting Dean’s eyes. His older brother blinked at him lazily, a smile stretching across his lips.

“You’re not?” he retorted and Sam chuckled. “We’ll never find anyone that comes close to her, Sammy. She was made for us. Tell me you don’t feel that ache in your bones when you’re near her. Tell me she isn’t ours, completely.”

Sam didn’t say a word for a moment, watching your face as you slumbered, his lips twitching up into a sly smile. “I feel it. She’s… how do you even describe that?”

Dean grinned. “There’s a few sappy romantic ways, I guess. But all I know is that we’ve got her. She’s gonna make us better, Sam. She’s gonna make us whole, give us something to fight for. You kept saying you didn’t know why you were saving this stupid world.” He jerked his head towards you. “She’s our reason.”

“And what about the rest?” Sam asked. “What about when she wants more from us, when her Omega instincts are telling her to breed? We can’t stay here for the rest of our lives.” He paused, unable to take his eyes off of your relaxed face. “She can’t stay in this cabin forever.”

The elder Winchester thought about for a moment before he laid his head down, curling into your side. “We give her the choice. We let her guide us.” Dean closed his eyes, resting his head on your shoulder. “She’s the key, Sammy.” 

Sam sucked in a breath, releasing it slowly, watching his big brother drift into sleep with his arm slung across your belly. He didn’t want to hope, didn’t dare to dream - usually it all came crashing down. They’d end up in prison or losing someone else they loved, and Sam wasn’t sure he could go through all that again without completely losing the thin shred of humanity he had left.

But Dean was so sure.

Maybe he was right this time.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Three years later _

The tiled wall was cold against your back but you couldn’t pay attention as Dean fucked you into it. He was grunted and snarling like an animal, deep in a rut that had lasted three days already and you knew Sam wasn’t far off his own.

With a roar, Dean spilled into you, sinking his sharp canines into your throat over his mark and you whimpered, not even close to cumming. Sometimes, you hated when he was like this - he just wanted to fuck but that was it. He didn’t even wait for his knot to go down before pulling away, leaving you slick with his cum and aching.

The bathroom door opened as Dean stepped away and Sam walked in, throwing his brother a smirk. “Still going then?” he commented, receiving a growl from the elder Winchester as he climbed out of the shower and stalked away naked. Sam’s eyes slid to you. “Oh, baby girl,” he purred, methodically stripping his clothes. “Do you need a real Alpha?”

It was a playful dig but you were desperate to cum and happy to play along. Sam was in the shower, pressing you back against the tiles to steal a kiss from your lips. “Sam…”

“I’ll have to make sure my brother pays for leaving you like this,” he murmured, kissing his way down your body until he was kneeling between your legs, nuzzling at the soft, bare skin of your mound. “You smell like him,” he growled, sliding his hand under the back of your left knee and lifting it to rest on his shoulder. You had maybe a few seconds to gain your balance before Sam’s tongue was on your pussy, licking away the remnants of his brother that had mixed with the shower water.

You cried out when he dragged his tongue around your clit, sucking the sensitive bud between his lips, trailing his fingers up the inside of your thigh until he was teasing at your entrance. Dean’s spendings had left you wet and sloppy without the benefit of the water, and Sam pushed two fingers into you with ease, forcing a high-pitched moan from your lips.

“Gonna cum for me, Omega?” he asked, fucking you with his fingers until you nodded, unable to speak. Sam grinned, lapping at your clit again and it was enough to have you flying over the edge, your thighs quivering against his hold and your feet slipping on the shower floor.

Sam pulled away, rinsing you down as you shuddered against the wall, before turning off the spray and stepping out, returning seconds later with a large fluffy bath towel. He wrapped it around you, picking you up and carrying you through from the bathroom to the bedroom. Dean’s wet footprints stained the hardwood floor, covered by Sam’s as he walked through.

He set you down on the bed, giving you a second to dry off and you rolled over onto your belly, casting a glance over your shoulder as you presented yourself to him on your hands and knees. Sam growled, fisting his cock and stroking it, watching you with the gold light shining in his eyes. The scent of his burgeoning rut was thick in the air and you wiggled your ass to tempt him further.

“You want my knot, ‘mega?” he rumbled, kneeling on the edge of the bed.

“Yes,” you hissed, wiggling your butt again. Sam chuckled, slapping your asscheek lightly, before guiding his cock into your soaked hole. He groaned as he pushed into you, not stopping until the “v” of his groin was pressed hard against your ass. “Sam…”

“I got you,” he snarled, leaning forward across your back, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. The residual aftershocks from his tongue in the shower added to the pain of his bite sent you hurtling into another climax, your pussy clenching at him greedily. “Always such a tight, perfect little pussy.”

It had been a long time since either Winchester had to seek company elsewhere. Occasionally, you joined them on a hunt - no actual hunting involved - spending your time waiting for them at the motel rooms they frequented or helping with research. A few times, you’d stayed with Bobby, helping him out if it was too dangerous to accompany the boys on a hunt.

You’d never looked back after they’d claimed you. Whatever your life had been before, it had never been filled with so much passion. You didn’t want for anything.

Well, nearly anything.

Sam’s hips snapped into your body, forcing his cock deeper with each thrust. He clung to you with a bruising pressure behind his fingers, leaving marks all over your skin. It wasn’t the first time, or the last, that he’d left you with very visible evidence of his touch. Dean was always more gentle, careful but Sam knew exactly what you could take.

“Gonna knot you,” he warned, dragging his teeth over his mark. “Fill you up with pups,” he added and you whimpered at the thought. Despite exceptionally regular sex for the past few years, nothing seemed to be happening on that front and it wasn’t exactly like you could see a doctor about it.

“Please,” you rasped, your plea muffled by the sheets. The Alpha behind you grunted as his knot swelled, forcing one last climax from your wrung out bones before his own took control. You mewled as Sam’s orgasm pressed his weight down on top of you, his cum filling you with thick syrupy warmth, dribbling down your thighs.

Neither of you moved - Sam eventually climbed off when his body allowed, cleaning himself down and leaving a towel on the bed for when you were ready to move again. He watched you for a moment, seeing the afterglow that relaxed your features. When he saw you weren’t going to move any time soon, he smiled, tugging the covers over you and you instinctively curled into them.

“When are you leaving?” you asked sleepily, yawning when he kissed your forehead.

“Not until my rut is done,” he replied, stroking hair out of your face as he sat on the bed next to you, uncaring about his nudity. He could hear Dean in the other room, slamming things about and he knew he’d have to go and tell him to calm down. It was amazing how they were so close but they handled ruts in a completely different fashion - for Sam, his rut brought him closer to you but Dean seemed to avoid all intimacy beyond fucking you when he was riled up. “Not leaving you for at least a couple of days.”

“The case can wait?”

He pulled a face and you knew it really shouldn’t wait but they wouldn’t leave you when they were like this. “Might end up with a few more dead people but we’ll get whatever it is in the end.” The immorality of his decision to leave people to die while he stayed with you should have raised alarm bells but the truth of it was that you’d grown accustomed to their life. They knew they couldn’t save everyone and they knew taking each loss hard would only break them in the end.

It was better to distance yourself from other people and just get the job done.

Sam sighed, listening to Dean in the other room. “I should go and calm him down. You okay?”

“I’m okay,” you yawned, rolling over under the sheets and snuggling down. You’d felt like this for a few days like you wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for months. But one of the boys would inevitably coax you out of bed. Sam chuckled, patting your ass and you felt him move away. There was the telltale sound of a zipper being done up and then his light footsteps headed out of the bedroom and into the sitting room.

You didn’t know what he did to calm Dean down as you fell asleep in seconds, sated by sex hormones and the warmth of the bed. But whatever he’d done, when you woke, the elder brother was in bed with you, snuggled up to you with his head pillowed on your bare breasts.

He didn’t even move when you woke up. His soft snores made you smile and you brushed one finger across his nose, making him scrunch it up. “G’off,” he mumbled, burying his face deeper into your bosom. You giggled and moved, sliding further down the bed until your nose was touching his. Dean opened his eyes, glaring at you playfully. “I was comfortable.”

“Well, I needed to move,” you retorted, smiling at him before the expression dissolved into a frown. “And now I need to pee.” You flung the covers off, leaving Dean naked and shivering as you dashed to the bathroom, quickly relieving yourself before returning to the bed. He allowed you back underneath the covers, mumbling something about cold feet.

Dean nuzzled into you again, looping his arms around your waist to pull you flush with his body. “Don’t wanna go on this stupid hunt,” he complained. You sighed.

“Then don’t go.”

“There’s no one else. Vamps gotta be put down. S’my job.” He didn’t sound happy about it in the slightest. “Hate leavin’ you.”

“I know,” you whispered, kissing the top of his head. “You can give it up you know. No one is forcing you. It’s not like you’re gonna lose a salary.” Dean hummed at that, ducking his head to mouth at your pulse point. “Your rut is done, Dean,” you murmured, rolling your hips against him, feeling his cock twitch under the fabric of his boxers.

“Does that mean I’m not allowed to fuck you?” he asked and you shook your head, meeting him in a brutal kiss that tore your lips. He growled against your mouth, moving so he was pinning you to the bed. “God, you’re always so ready for me, sweetheart.” The praise made you blush and Dean caught one nipple in his mouth, leaving red on your skin from where he’d kissed you.

Some days, he liked to kiss every scar on your body, every mark they’d made. Eventually, they would all fade from pink to silver to nothing, all except for the mark on either side of your throat, the ones that branded you as theirs.

“Where’s Sam?” you suddenly realized, looking over at the closed bedroom door. “He was -”

“He’s out,” Dean replied, cutting you off. “Running or something.” He looked you dead in the eye and his lip curled, revealing one sharp canine. “Now shut up and let me fuck you.”

*****

Sam’s rut only last two days and you spent most of that time in the bedroom, being ravished by either him or Dean when Sam actually took time to rest. You were a sweaty mess, absolutely exhausted and wrung out - after the third night, you slipped from the bed before dawn had broken, leaving both Winchesters sound asleep under the covers.

The shower you took was amazing and you spent extra time washing out your hair, shaving your legs and everything else. Dean had put extra effort into fixing up the bathroom - the water pressure was astounding for the middle of nowhere - and he’d gone out while you and Sam were  _ busy _ to pick up some of your favorite smellies.

When you were washed, dried and dressed, you checked on your Alphas, finding both of them still snoozing. Heading into the kitchen, you started to cook breakfast, knowing the smell of coffee and bacon would wake them easily.

You weren’t expecting the smell of coffee to turn your stomach and send you running for the sink, retching into the silver bowl until you’d brought up everything you’d eaten the night before. Panic had your eyes wide as you stepped back, legs wobbling.

It had been over three years since you’d been sick.

Glancing back at the bedroom, you saw movement through the open door and you chewed your lip in concern, one hand resting on your belly. Sam and Dean had a hunt - your suspicions could wait until they returned. You didn’t want to worry them when it could just be a stomach bug.

As you finished cooking them breakfast, fixing yourself a small bowl of oatmeal with fruit, the boys emerged from the bedroom. Dean padded over to you with bare feet, pulling you into his arms and kissing you deeply, before passing you off to Sam. It was a standard greeting for the morning - Dean always kissed you first and Sam… Sam kissed you hardest.

“Good morning, baby,” you breathed against Sam’s lips as he scented your throat, frowning.

“Did you use a different shampoo?” he asked, tilting his head to the side and you nodded, swallowing the lump in your throat. “Hmm. I like it.”

You smiled, directing him to the table and settling yourself in the seat between them. “So, you’re leaving today? For that hunt in Minnesota?”

Dean nodded, picking up a strip of bacon and chewing on it thoughtfully. “It’s about a thirteen-hour drive. We’ll check in along the way.”

Sam reached over the table, taking your hand. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” he asked, leaning in closer to you. “Your heat is due soon -”

“I’ve got another week or so,” you replied, shrugging off his concerns. If your earlier episode was anything to go by, you wouldn’t be having that heat. At least while they were away, you could do the hike to the highway and catch a bus into town so you could go to the pharmacy and get a test. It would be a nice surprise when they returned. “And I’m not in the mood for a long car journey. Why?” You fixed your eyes on him, stroking his hand with your thumb. “Still don’t trust me, Sam?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I think you’ve more than proved you’re not going anywhere,” he tisked, lifting your hand to kiss your knuckles gently. “You’re ours,” he reminded you and the possessive tone went straight to your belly and took up residence.

“Hopefully we’ll be in and out. Vamps are easy pickins’,” Dean grunted, a mouth full of bacon muffling his words. “Home before you know it.”

You smiled, catching Sam’s eye again. “I know. You always are.”

Three hours later, after one more round to remind you who you belonged to, you waved them off from the door of the cabin, hugging yourself tightly. It was summer but it was still breezy out in the middle of nowhere and you stayed watching until the dust tracks from the Impala were long faded.

It was barely noon, which left you plenty of daylight to get into town and back. There was a chance you were jumping the gun but going off of your previous experience, the fact that you rarely got sick and you couldn’t even feel so much as a twinge of cramps a week before your heat? You needed to know.

Sam and Dean had cleared something of a path through the woodland around the cabin, keeping it hidden from any would-be visitors. The only regular visitor that came near the house was the postman, delivering letters to the mailbox, which was a half hour walk from the cabin. It was one of your favorites chores, strolling barefoot down the dirt track when it was dry enough to do so. Sometimes one of the brothers would accompany you.

You were fairly certain you’d been fucked against every tree in the vicinity.

Forty-five minutes after you passed the mailbox, you hit the highway and started walking. There was one bus that came down here, on the quiet connecting road between the two towns either side of the wilderness. It was frequent enough that you wouldn’t have to wait long and you fingered the change in your pocket.

You hadn’t been out on your own in a while.

It wasn’t a situation you were unhappy with but you felt safer with your Alphas. No doubt if they found out about this, there’d be hell to pay but you needed to know. And they’d understand.

A car passed you and you shivered, pulling the hood of your sweater up to cover your face. The bus followed a few minutes after, stopping when you flagged it down. No one spoke to you as you got on and paid your fare before finding a seat at the back, away from the five other passengers.

The bus journey was quick and within twenty minutes, you were stood outside Dobson’s Pharmacy, biting your lip with the nerves. Plucking up some courage, you walked in and headed to the feminine products aisle. Choosing a test was hard but the credit card in your pocket which Dean had forged for you wasn’t even close to maxed out. You picked out a few tests and took them to the cashier, who rang them up without saying a thing.

Clutching the tests in a paper bag, you walked out, breathing a sigh of relief at being back outside. Everything smelled off and your nausea was threatening to take over again. You wanted to get home as quickly as you could.

You didn’t even see the guy as he approached you. “Hello, miss. I’m campaigning for the Presidential Election,” the man spoke, startling you. Lifting your head to blink at him in bewilderment, your hood fell back, revealing your face. He carried on talking. “I’d love to talk to you about our candidate, Donald Trump, and the proposals he is making to Make America Great Again.” The man looked so proud and he was staring right at you. You back away, shaking your head and holding onto your bag tightly. “Miss?” he asked, frowning.

And that was the moment. He kept looking at you until recognition dawned on his face. The panic in your belly turned to outright terror and you turned, running as fast as you could. There was a bus pulling up on the other side of the street and you tore through the traffic, ignoring the sound of horns.

You didn’t stop until you were on the bus, at the back, and the man was nowhere in sight.

There was no way you could hide this from Dean and Sam. They’d know - you’d never been able to lie very convincingly. Even earlier, when Sam had scented you, you’d only be saved by his comment about shampoo. You were going to have to tell them the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

“God, I can’t wait to be home,” Dean growled, his fingers tight on the steering wheel. “Sick of sleeping alone.”

“I did offer to be the big spoon,” Sam joked, reading through the lore book he’d stolen from the vamps they’d killed. He made a habit of picking up interesting pieces - in fact, Sam made a lot of money selling some of the things on, normally to collectors - people who wouldn’t use them to kill or maim or take over the world.

It was surprising how much one tiny relic could make.

“You can keep your big spoon, thanks,” Dean replied curtly, smirking. While they were perfectly comfortable sharing Y/N, they’d never crossed that particular line. “I miss her,” he said suddenly, rendering the car quiet.

Sam sighed, shutting the book. “Me too. Things have been easier with her.” He paused, looking over at his brother. “Do you think she’s happy? With us?” Dean shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. “We kidnapped her. The things we did - hell, the things we do. She’s never tried to run, never tried to fight us. Not since the beginning.”

Dean tore his eyes off the road for a few seconds, giving Sam a derisive look. It wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. Sam still struggled to come to terms with the reality of their situation. “Seems simple to me,” he said, turning his eyes back on the road. “She’s ours, we’re hers.”

His answer was a wry chuckle and Sam shifted in his seat, perking up when the mile marker nearest the cabin came into view under the Impala’s headlights. “You really believe in all that crap,” he asked but Dean’s concentration was on the horizon, a frown deepening on his face. “What?” Sam followed Dean’s eyes, spotting the flashing of red and blue over the treetops.

There were no other houses for miles.

Dean growled in anger, turning the car off a turn early, driving slowly up to the small hidden shed about a mile from the house. He turned the headlights off, drawing the Impala up to the shed and parking it. Sam was out of the car before him, creeping to the tree line and trying to see what was going on.

“Got anything?” Dean murmured from behind, cocking his pistol.

“Just a shit ton of police. No way we can take them on our own, Dean.” Sam’s fingers were claws against the tree he clung too and both brother’s eyes glowed gold with fear and worry about their Omega. “We need to get closer. Find out what’s going on.”

There was a quiet crunch when Sam pulled away from the tree, practically ripping a chunk from it. He unholstered his gun, arming it as he and Dean sneaked up closer to the house, stopping a few yards away in the shadows.

The police were everywhere. They’d put up forensic barriers and tape and there were at least two for each window and door. Sam scented the air, frowning when he couldn’t smell Y/N anywhere. “I can’t scent her,” he hissed at his brother, who tried himself to catch a whiff of his mate. Dean looked back with sad, wide eyes. “You think…”

“No, they wouldn’t kill her.” Dean leaned forward a little more, trying to listen.

“What if they got Bobby? That’s the only way they could have known.”

“Would you shut up?” Dean snapped and Sam fell silent, letting his brother focus. He’d always been better at this, as eavesdropping - hell, it was how they found out most of their intel by skulking and theft of information. Sam hacked the computers but Dean was the people person.

If you could be a people person with that much blood on your hands.

“They’ve been here since yesterday. Anonymous tip-off,” Dean’s voice was a low, angry rumble. “They’ve got Y/N in custody.” He looked up at his brother, panic replacing the fear in his eyes. “She’s been taken to the Montana Women’s Facility across state.”

“What?” Sam’s teeth were sharp and bared, his golden eyes landing back on the officers. “I’m gonna kill every single one of them.”

“That’s gonna make it worse,” Dean snarled. “Cabin’s been compromised. We’ve got the essentials in the car, everything else can be replaced.”

“Our Omega can’t be replaced, Dean,” Sam pointed out with an angry edge to his voice and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“So  _now_  she’s  _our_  Omega?” Sam lunged for him and Dean caught his wild punch easily, dragging his brother to the floor. He covered his mouth, staring the larger man down, asserting his superiority. “Calm the  _fuck_  down. They have Y/N. We have to get her back.” Sam glared but nodded and Dean released him, wiping his hand on his jeans. “Why do you always have to lick?” he demanded, helping Sam to his feet.

“Plan?” Sam asked, ignoring the question.

Dean jerked his head back towards the car. “We break her out. Not like we haven’t done it before. And it’s a lot easier from the outside.”

*****

You were sleeping when someone knocked at the door and you’d assumed, in your sleepy state, that it was one of your Alphas. Even the lack of scent didn’t register and you opened the door before you thought about it.

There were police everywhere. They cuffed you, sat you in the cabin sitting room on the couch while they searched the property until two FBI agents approached and started to talk to you like you were a moron. You refused to speak, refused to do anything at all.

They questioned you about Dean and Sam, about the jailbreak, about where you had been for the last three years. They asked what the Winchesters had done to you, where they were.

You remained silent.

Eventually, they grew tired and you were forced into a car, trying not to think about the five positive pregnancy tests in the trash, wondering if you’d actually get to tell your Alphas that you were pregnant. As you were driven from the house, the unfamiliar scents turned your stomach and you hurled over the back of the squad car, passing out.

When you woke up, you were in a cell, lying on a thin mattress on top of a metal cot that was bolted into the ground. There was nothing in the grey-walled room except for the cot, a metal toilet and a drinking fountain. Unfortunately, the need to pee forced you to move and you relieved yourself as discreetly as you could. The clothes you were wearing weren’t yours and smelled of bleach, which made you puke again.

You sat there for what felt like hours until the doors at the end of the hall creaked open and an officer appeared, accompanying a tall thin woman, who looked like a stern headmistress, complete with perfect grey bun perched on top of her head.

“Y/N Y/L/N?” she asked but you remained stoic. The woman sighed. “I’m Agent Malloy. You’ll be coming with me.”

“Where?” you demanded, breaking your silence.

Agent Malloy smiled. “To the Montana Women’s Correctional Facility. You’re being charged with accessory to escape and murder.”

“Don’t I get a lawyer?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. You could feel a rage boiling in your belly, the anguish of being forcibly separated from your Alphas. It was an odd feeling, the first time you truly wanted to kill someone. “Isn’t that the thing? I get to speak to a lawyer before you lock me up?”

The agent’s smile remained on her face. “That would be true but in this case, we haven’t been able to find a public defender and this jail isn’t monitored at the weekends. So you get to spend a week in county until we can arrange a hearing. It’s not like you could make bail, sweetheart.”

Your face twisted into a scowl but you didn’t say anything else. The guard had a gun, the agent probably did too, and getting shot would only result in never seeing your Alphas again. Silently, you waited, allowing them to open the cell door and restrain you, leading you down the hall towards a waiting van.

There were no windows and you were chained to the floor, with only a bench behind you. You sat down, keeping your eyes on Agent Malloy as she climbed into the van and sat with you. “Now. This could go really easy for you if you just told us what you know,” she started. “We already know a lot from that cabin you were hiding out in. We know they were there recently.”

You turned your eyes to the back of the vehicle as the doors were shut and locked. But you didn’t speak.

Agent Malloy sighed with irritation. “We know about the baby. If you cooperate, we’ll make sure you get the best care. In fact, we’ll even let you hold it.” Your head snapped round to glare at the other woman, resisting the urge to touch your belly in concern. “Do they know?”

Clamping your mouth shut, you ignored her threats, keeping your eyes trained on the back door. Dean had taught you enough about keeping safe - he was insistent on it when you were alone or on hunts. You could shoot, you could run and you could fight. Maybe you’d never had the chance to put the skills to the test but you were confident you would not be having your baby in jail.

“You’re not gonna cut a deal? You’re gonna be loyal to the men who kidnapped you?” The statement got your attention and that sly smile was back on the bitch’s face. “Oh yeah, we know your former husband was full of shit. We know they took you by force. We also know you were a good person, Y/N. No matter what they have convinced you with, you have to do what’s right for you.” She paused, leaning forward like she actually had a shred of humanity in her. “And your baby.”

“Fuck you,” you snarled before drawing back and spitting in her face. The agent grimaced and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping her face in disgust.

“Fine,” she replied, her voice back to steel without an ounce of compassion. “We’ll see how you cope in gen. pop.”

*****

Montana Women’s Correctional Facility was an eight hour drive away and two hours in, you’d laid down on the bench, falling asleep as Agent Malloy watched you. She was like a gargoyle, never taking her eyes away for a second, and by the time you reached the jail, she looked exhausted.

Exhaustion turned to disgust when you promptly threw up all over the floor and her expensive shoes.

Shuffling into the prison at the break of dawn, you were given an orange jumpsuit to wear, along with a pair of crocs that you immediately wanted to destroy. After they’d made you change in a private room and re-cuffed you, the guards and Agent Malloy led you down to the infirmary, where a nurse was waiting.

You remembered being on the other side of the chains. Now, the medical staff looked at you with fear.

“She needs a full profile,” Agent Malloy instructed. “I want everything on the baby too.” She turned to a warden. “Release a statement. I want those Alphas to know we have her. I want them angry and reckless. The Winchesters have slipped up before and we’re gonna get them for good this time.” Her eyes landed on you again and you fixed her with a cold glare. “Make sure she gets prenatal vitamins and put her in general population but  _watch_  her.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the male guard that had brought you in replied, taking up his post by the door as the nurse led you over to the examination table. You sat down, hissing as you caught your hip on the table.

“Are you okay?” the nurse asked with a voice full of concern. Your eyes locked with hers but you didn’t say anything, still wary of the agent in the room. The nurse noticed this and looked up at Malloy with a frown. “She’s entitled to her privacy, Agent. If you wouldn’t mind waiting outside the curtain.”

The agent looked like she was going to argue but before she could, a doctor entered the room, smiling widely. “Ah, the early morning arrival,” she announced, looking at Agent Malloy with confusion on her face. “Do we need an armed guard? Her record says she hasn’t actually done anything.”

Malloy’s face was bright red now and she turned on her heel, clicking at the guards to stay where he was. As soon as she was out of sight, the nurse squeezed your hand. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna get a look at your baby, okay?”

“I’m Doctor Hanson,” the woman doctor announced, smiling at you now. You felt a pang of regret at the job you’d left - you’d genuinely enjoyed being a nurse, whether it was at the hospital or the jail. But that was the past. Now you were the criminal. “I’m the main doctor on rotation here, so I’ll be dealing with your case personally.” She glimpsed your file, frowning when she saw the details. “They’re putting you on C Wing? That’s general population.”

“It’s okay,” you murmured, shaking your head. “She’s trying to get me to talk. Trying to get me to…” You clammed up, unsure whether you should talk with the guard in hearing range.

Doctor Hanson noticed your discomfort and glared over at the guard. “Would you please wait outside, CO Michaels?” The guard looked like he was going to argue but the doctor’s stern gaze wore into him and he nodded, stepping outside the room and shutting the door. “Now, now,” Doctor Hanson smile and you decided you liked her. “Privacy is important in my infirmary.”

“Agent Malloy wants me to betray my Alphas,” you admitted, wincing as the nurse drew some blood. The doctor frowned. “I know, I should,” you added, keeping your voice very quiet. “I know what they are. But I can’t. Maybe things… maybe it isn’t the right way but they’re  _my_  Alphas.” You looked away, feeling like you were going to cry. “I love them.”

The nurse glanced up, meeting Doctor Hanson’s gaze for a moment and you knew what they were thinking.  _Stockholm Syndrome_. But that wasn’t the case. Sure, in the beginning, you’d been convinced of it but after three years,  _knowing_  Sam and Dean as well as you did?

You believed wholly in fate, even if no one else did.

“Shall we get an ultrasound done?” Doctor Hanson said slowly, changing the subject and you deflated, laying back on the table as instructed.

The entire duration of the scan, you were trying not to cry and you refused to speak again, despite the doctor and nurses’ encouragement. You’d already said too much, been too trusting because  _you’d_  been a nurse once upon a time and you mistakenly thought they might go easy on you because of it. But that wasn’t the truth. You couldn’t trust anyone in this place.

And things were only about to get worse.


	10. Chapter 10

The agent was true to her word - you were led to your cell by CO Michaels who ignored you the entire way. You were quite content with that, not feeling particularly chatty. Your cell was tiny, lined on one wall by bunk beds and a dark-skinned girl sat on the bed, doing something with sanitary pads that you didn’t quite understand.

She looked up when the CO opened the door, frowning. “A roomie? Come on.” Michaels simply grunted at her and shoved you into the cell. Everything smelled of Beta and the other woman was not much taller than you. “Name?”

You regarded her for a moment before answering. “Winchester,” you replied, the decision coming off the cuff. She watched you, a smirk creeping across her face. 

“Well, Winchester. You want bottom or top?”

Tilting your chin up, you shrugged. “What one do you want?”

“She learns quick,” the woman chuckled, holding out a hand. “I’m Danny. Welcome to MSC.” The bell rang and the doors opened automatically, releasing the women from the cells and into the main hallway. Danny nudged you, jerking her head towards the door. “It’s breakfast time.”

The thought of food made your stomach turn and you shook your head. “They’ve had me up for nearly a day. I’m gonna sleep.”

Danny cocked her head to the side and then shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She turned, leaving the cell and you looked at the bunk beds again. It was clear that the bottom bunk was occupied and you quickly heaved yourself up onto the thin mattress, bunching the covers up. Everything was scratchy and smelled like chemicals but you were too tired to worry about that.

You slipped into a restless sleep, shivering with the cold, trying not to cry for your Alphas. No one came into the cell for a few hours, until Danny returned, jostling the bed as she sat down.

“You awake?” she asked and you grunted, rolling onto your back. A moment later, a small square packet containing a pancake landed on the covers beside you. “I got you something to eat. Pregnant mama shouldn’t go hungry.”

Your eyes went wide and you leaned over, seeing the woman smiling back at you with perfectly straight white teeth. “How do you know?”

Danny shrugged, leaning back on the bunk and you swung your legs around, dropping deftly to the floor. “Nothing stays quiet in a women’s jail, Winchester. Which I know isn’t your real name, but hey, I was christened something different before I became Danielle Thompson from Mississippi.” She grinned up at you as you inspected the flapjack. “We heard they got you in for murder and prison break. That makes you a person of interest.”

“I didn’t break out of prison,” you said, opening the packet to take a small chunk of pancake off. Your stomach was roaring with hunger and the small bite sated you a little but also had the unfortunate side effect of your nausea returning. “I was kidnapped.”

“Oh yeah, we heard all about it. You were missing for three years and then you were spotted by a former agent who knew the case.”

You chewed at the flapjack, digesting the new information. He’d recognized you after three years which wasn’t possible. But Agent Malloy had informed you that the case was never closed - they knew the Winchesters were still active, just more cautious than they had been before.

“Trump campaigner,” you scowled, taking another piece of pancake.

Danny laughed. “Sounds about right.” She sat up, looking at you seriously. “You’re gonna have to be careful, Winchester,” she said, glancing towards the door. “You’re Omega. And there are plenty Alphas bitches in here that’ll want a piece.”

“It’s not like I’m going to go into heat,” you replied, eating another mouthful. “I’m pregnant. And claimed. By  _ two _ other Alphas.”

“Again…” Danny sighed, shaking her head, “that ain’t gonna stop ‘em.” The bells sounded for lockup and you looked over at the door. “Lunchtime,” the other woman explained. You moved closer to the bars, spotting the rows of cells containing one or two women at a time. “I’m gonna take a nap.” The bed creaked as Danny laid back down. “I’m on work duty this afternoon.”

You didn’t reply, leaning against the bars and thinking about Sam and Dean. They had to have noticed you were gone by now. Maybe they were already on their way.

Danny’s soft snores caught your attention and you wandered back to the bed, climbing up and getting comfortable, as best you could anyway. The blankets did nothing to keep you warm and you rolled onto your side, back towards the door, cradling your belly gently.

_ I’m going to get you home _ , you promised, even though the 14-week fetus couldn’t hear you or understand.  _ We’ll get home and we’ll be safe. Sam and Dean are coming. _

*****

Bobby leaned against his truck, watching the horizon for any sign of the black Impala. He’d been waiting at the run-down truck stop called “Susie’s”, with a backward “S” at the start, for about thirty minutes, after receiving a frantic phone call from the boys.

He’d seen the news and he’d been expecting the call.

Since their last breakout, Dean and Sam had managed to stay off the radar and Bobby was thankful for it. He’d broken a lot of laws in his time but keeping the Winchesters out of trouble was taking him to his limit. Y/N came along and made his life a hell of a lot easier.

He knew he owed her big time. She’d domesticated the wild boys he’d tried to raise in their father’s absence, turning them into halfway decent human beings.

They barely killed anyone anymore.

Bobby snorted as the Impala appeared, distinctively loud even on the busy i-90 outside Billings. He had to tell them to put her into storage for a few months after this - there was no way they could be incognito with that beast. Not now.

There was a good chance they wouldn’t get through this incident. Not when both of them were hot-headed Alphas, fiercely protective of the frightened little nurse that they’d somehow managed to turn into as twisted a creature as they were. 

The news report had said she was pregnant. Bobby wondered if the boys knew.

With a deep rumble, the Impala pulled to a stop near his battered old truck and the second Dean and Sam climbed out of the car, Bobby knew they knew.

Sam’s shoulders were tense and his eyes red-rimmed, the golden irises softly glowing with his lack of control. He was almost vibrating with how wound up he was, fixing a glare on their old friend that would possibly have killed a lesser man.

Dean was no better - he’d visibly been crying, although Bobby wasn’t about to mention it. He was always the more emotional of the two brothers, covering it up with macho and humor, but Bobby knew he was going to be hurting badly with the loss of his Omega.

Bobby sidled past the usual hug and greet, gesturing to the diner. Dean went first, just as on edge as Sam was, opening the door and breathing a sigh of relief when the only occupant of the diner was a young waitress, who had headphones on and barely glanced up when the three large men entered.

“You’ve seen the news?” Bobby asked, hesitantly and Dean nodded.

Sam growled under his breath, his nails scraping against the table as he slid into the booth. Dean sat the other side of him, blocking his way out, while Bobby sat opposite, thanking the ignorant waitress as she finally realized she had patrons and ambled over with a pot of stagnant coffee.

“Good thing I picked this place cause of the service,” Bobby muttered. 

“The FBI is trying to lure us out,” Dean murmured, keeping his voice low. Bobby didn’t think he’d ever heard such a dejected tone from the younger man. “Agent Malloy - she was Henriksen’s replacement. The guy who spotted Y/N was a former agent.”

Bobby sighed, shaking his head and dragging the coffee cup towards himself, peering at the murky brown liquid. He didn’t really want to risk tasting it. “Do you think she went into town because of the pregnancy?”

Sam threw himself back against the seat, slumping down. “She’s been into town with us plenty of times. She dyed her hair, did everything to hide her appearance.”

“Wasn’t enough,” Dean snapped, giving his brother a glare. They were on edge and at each other’s throats by the look of it and Bobby swallowed, knowing these two wouldn’t last a week without their Omega. “She’s pregnant and behind bars. We have to get her out.”

The old man let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Lord knows, I owe you boys my life, several times over. Whatever you need, I’ll get it for you.”

Dean glanced at Sam again before leveling his gaze on Bobby.

“We need Ellen.”

*****

When the cell door opened again, it was for afternoon work. You didn’t have a job yet and kinda hoped you wouldn’t be here long enough to need one, so you headed to find out about getting a phone call. Danny directed you to the phone but to your dismay, you needed phone credits and you had literally zip to your name.

You’d had no possessions when you were dragged in here and they’d given you a bag of the basics - a plastic comb, a small box of tobacco and rolling papers, and some sanitary pads- which you clearly didn’t need. Danny had shown you what the pads were actually for - shower shoes. “You don’t want your bare feet touchin’ that nasty floor, girl, trust me.”

You trusted her on that.

Finding the library, you realized that you weren’t going to find a computer in the jail that you could access, so you found a spot at an empty table and chose a book, mindlessly thumbing through the story to try and stop yourself having a complete meltdown.

How the hell did people cope with this? It was only the first day.

Agent Malloy knew what she was doing. She wanted you to crack. She wanted you to suffer. She wanted you to talk.

She wouldn’t get any of that satisfaction she craved.

For a long while, you read, trying not to think about anything but the adventures of Alice. It was a book you’d read before in school but the further into the story you got, you more you thought about Dean, about Sam, about the cabin. And most of all, about what would happen if they didn’t get to you, if you were forced to spend the next nine months behind bars, inevitably losing your baby.

It was hard to have faith that they’d get to you in time.

After an hour or so, the bell rang again, and you replaced the book on the shelf, making your way to the exit of the library. There were barely any other inmates in the room, so you were startled when five women blocked your path at the door, forcing you back into the small facility.

“You’re the Omega,” the largest of the five grunted. She was wearing a vest, the orange jumpsuit tied around her waist by the arms, and her hair was shaved close to her scalp. There was a large tattoo covering most of her neck but you couldn’t make out what it said if it said anything of substance. You didn’t reply to her, backing up a couple of steps as two of the smaller women took spots by the door as lookouts. “Quiet one, isn’t she?”

Your eyes darted between them, even more so when the leader stepped closer, scenting you. It made the hackles on the back of your neck stand to attention and you felt a growl building in your throat. The threat was obvious to you and every instinct was putting you on edge.

“Hmm, been a long time since I smelled a nice Omega,” the woman grunted, quirking an eyebrow upwards. “You’re a pretty one too.” The woman’s scent washed over you, making you feel even more nauseous than you had earlier, the thick Alpha pheromones reminding only of who you belonged to.

And you weren’t about to submit to them.

“Back off,” you warned, keeping your voice low. “I’m only gonna tell you once.”

The Alpha laughed loudly and her peons snickered behind her. “Brave too. Tell me, little Omega, where are  _ your _ Alphas to stop me taking exactly what I want?” She got closer and you backed up until you felt the shelving behind you. Every other inmate had run from the conflict and you counted your own odds against five other women. “I’m the Alpha in here,” she continued. “And you can call me Jules.”

You sniffed delicately, regarding her with disgust. “I’m  _ claimed _ ,” you snarled, baring your teeth. “You’re not going to touch me.”

Jules grinned, reaching out and placing her clammy palm on your face. The stench of her overwhelmed your senses and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to control the rage in your belly. The Alpha got closer, her breath fanning over your face, and it became too much to handle.

Your eyes snapped open, blazing with gold and you growled at her again, baring sharpening canines this time. Forcing your arms forward, you shoved the larger woman, sending her stumbling backward. You dropped into a defensive crouch, practically salivating as the other women crowded around their fallen leader. “I told you to back off,” you ground out, placing the fingertips of your left hand on the floor. “I’m  _ claimed _ .”

The marks on your throat pulsed like your Alphas were stood behind you and you could feel the blood thundering in your veins. The Alpha you’d knocked down got to her feet, red-faced and fuming, and you prepared yourself for the inevitable fight. One of the women at the door abandoned her post, coming to join the group as they surrounded you and pinned you down against the bookcase.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” the large Alpha female snarled, reaching for you again.

Instinct took full control. You’d felt the animal inside you before, a product of Winchester blood and three years with two of the most dangerous men on the planet. They’d trained you well, it would seem. The Alpha wasn’t expecting your offensive.

You leaped, ducking her punch and sliding across the plastic tiled flooring until you were behind her. Another one of the women lunged for you but missed, her nails scraping the back of your jumpsuit. The Alpha screamed as you wrapped your arms around her throat and dragged her down, leaving no room for the other women to help as you used her body as a shield.

“Get off!” Jules screamed, thrashing but unable to get a grip from the position she was in. One arm flailed out and you caught it in your own, snapping the limb back hard enough to break the bone and a blood curdling scream left your Alpha opponent. The other women were scrambling away now, calling for help, looking for a guard to assist them.

They didn’t reach the library until you’d buried your fangs in the Alpha’s throat and made her submit, her pleas for mercy muffled through her tears.

You didn’t go back to the cell with Danny. The guards pulled you away from the traumatized Alpha and you fought them as well, too far gone in your bloodlust. Red was smeared around your mouth and the gold of your irises refused to fade with your anger and the guards had to drag you to solitary confinement.

Eventually, the anger faded to misery and you curled up in the sparse solitary cell, ignoring the bed in favor of the corner, closing your eyes and sobbing yourself to sleep. The faint taste of Jules’ blood lingered in your throat and when the guards opened the door to give you your supper, you ignored them, refusing to move.

You needed your Alphas. The pain of being separated from them was being more pronounced with each moment and before you fell asleep, you thought one final plea, begging for them to come and get you from this hell.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, nuzzling into your cheek. “It’s a beautiful day outside.”

You rolled over, stretching and smiling, feeling the hard length of Sam pressed up behind you. “Don’t wanna move,” you grumbled, curling back into your Alphas contentedly. Sam was still out cold but Dean was apparently intent on waking you. “Dean,” you complained, as he slipped down the bed, pressing kisses along your bare skin. “Wanna sleep.”

The pout on your face didn’t discourage him. He licked over your navel, nuzzling the slight swell of your belly, murmuring words against your skin. “Love you so much,” he rumbled, the words barely audible and not meant for you but you didn’t mind. You didn’t need either brother to say the words for you to know how they felt.

Fate had brought you together and would keep you there.

Dean’s tongue dipped lower, between your folds and you mewled, leaning back into Sam, who stirred and grumbled, burying his face in your neck. His breathing was uneven, indicating that he was awake and you whimpered when his teeth scraped over the skin of your shoulder. “I was sleepin’,” he complained despite the raging boner pressing into your ass.

“Shut up and help me,” Dean ordered, lifting your leg over Sam’s hip. “She needs to cum.”

You’d never suggested anything of the sort but you weren’t about to say no. Sam chuckled, flattening his tongue against your neck and trailing it up to your ear, where he stopped, breathing hard. “Didn’t you get enough last night? Greedy girl.”

His fingers were questing south but your focus was on Dean’s tongue, edging against your clit until you could feel the wetness on your thighs. Sam quickly regained your attention when he pressed two fingers between your asscheeks, moaning when he found you still slick and open.

“You still all open from my big brother’s knot, little Omega?” You nodded at his words, gasping when Dean laughed, the sound vibrating through your cunt. “I could slide right in with how wet you are.” A tiny cry left you as Sam withdrew his fingers, fisting his cock and guiding it towards your abused asshole. “Oh baby, you want it, don’t you?”

You nodded, running your hands through Dean’s hair while he lapped at your pussy. Sam eased into you, slowly, reigniting the fire in your belly that they’d left smoldering the night before.

The orgasm boiled like lava in your core, overflowing into a crescendo of pleasure as Sam filled your ass. Dean slid two fingers into your pussy, curling them in just the right spot to force a scream of bliss from your swollen lips and chuckled when you soaked his hand.

“Dean -” you choked out his name, a single syllable loaded with need and the Alpha heard it. He pulled back, quickly stretching back up along the bed and you lost all cohesion as his thick cock filled your pussy to the brim. Sam was rocking into you from behind with short slow thrusts that let you feel every inch of his generous length as Dean let you adjust to the fullness.

You tapped his shoulder, cupping his face and drawing him into a sloppy urgent kiss that made him jerk up into you and you whined into his mouth. Both of them were moving in tandem without even realizing it and you felt your eyes roll back in your head.

“This is it,” Sam growled, sharp canines pressing into your neck. “This is all we want. You think we actually care?”

The cold seeped into your bones.

Dean laughed and you struggled, fighting to get away from them but they had you pinned, impaled between them, an unwilling participant in the fear they were creating. The teeth at your throat grew more insistent and you cried out, feeling Dean’s knot start to swell.

“No, no, no!” You screamed as loudly as you could; pointless really, as it only served to fuel their appetite for you. Sam’s teeth were buried in the soft flesh around your pulse point and his knot was starting to halt his movements.

They came together, filling you, just as Sam ripped your throat open.

Your own scream forced your eyes opened. Your cheeks were wet with tears and you curled into yourself even more, clutching at your belly protectively and crying for your Alphas. The nightmare was a twisted reality of a morning you’d frequently had with Sam and Dean. Lazy mornings, spent wrapped up in one or both of the brothers - the idyllic fantasy of being happy, them knowing about their pup.

Anguish forced you to stay put in the corner, ignoring your aching muscles as the cell gradually lightened through the barred windows.

Morning came with a meager breakfast and you ate only because your stomach wouldn’t stop rumbling. The guards didn’t speak to you when they delivered it and you didn’t want them too. When the bell went, the door remained closed, until near midday, when the warden and Doctor Hanson appeared at the door.

“Y/N,” Doctor Hanson started, a soft smile on her face. “I need to give you a quick exam, okay?”

You stiffened, eyeing her warily. “What for?”

“It’s standard procedure after an incident,” she explained, moving to sit on the cot you’d ignored. “I just need to make sure you’re okay and that she didn’t hurt you.” The warden snorted and you lifted your eyes to look at her, taking in the stout woman with her Dolores Umbridge haircut and power suit. She wasn’t the least bit intimidating as you’d imagined the warden of a large prison would be. “This is Warden Bridges.” Doctor Hanson gestured to the other woman.

“I’m not hurt,” you insisted, sitting up with your knees to your chest. It wasn’t a comfortable position but the urge to keep yourself small was overwhelming. “She came at me. They were gonna… they were gonna do stuff and I defended myself.”

“You broke her arm in three places and nearly tore out her carotid artery,” Warden Bridges pointed out. “We had to transfer her to a special facility.” You shrugged, looking down at the top of your knees. “You’re aware of the damage you caused? The other inmates said you were like a wild animal.”

“She threatened me,” you snarled back, eyes flashing and the warden took a step back, looking to Doctor Hanson in concern. “She was a danger to me and my baby, and you expect me to just let her do what she wants?”

“You should have called for a guard,” the warden countered and you growled, baring your teeth in a gesture that was becoming all too familiar. You felt cornered, quite literally, and you were absolutely prepared to kill if need be. “She could die from the bite to her throat alone.”

You looked over at the doctor, who was wringing her hands in concern. “What do you think I should have done? Let her rape me, let her cohorts in on the fun?” The anger was returning, curling in your belly like bad oatmeal and you could feel the way your body changed in response to the emotion. “Agent Malloy wanted this. She wanted me to be in danger, to try and make me talk.”

The warden stood back as you got to your feet, fixing golden eyes on her. “Y/N –“

“Worried I’ll hurt you?” you asked, cocking your head to the side. Doctor Hanson stood up, putting herself between you and Warden Bridges.

“Y/N,” she murmured. “This isn’t going to help you and the stress isn’t good for the baby.” Her eyes were looking directly into yours and you could see the curiosity there, buried under fear like you were a creature she wanted to study. “I would like to suggest a brief stay on the medical wing,” she said, not taking her gaze off of you. “I need to make sure everything is okay with the baby.”

The warden huffed. “I’m not happy to release her from solitary. She’s dangerous.”

Doctor Hanson turned, fixing the warden with a glare and putting her back to you. “She’s not dangerous. She was threatened and reacted how any pregnant Omega would. She’s claimed and she perceived danger to herself and her child.” The warden regarded her coolly. “Warden Bridges, I must insist, for the good of my patient here. I have a private room and she can be under constant guard if it makes you more comfortable.”

Slowly, Warden Bridges’ posture relaxed and she nodded, her eyes flicking between you and the doctor. “Fine. I want two guards posted at her door.”

“Outside. For privacy,” the doctor challenged and the warden snorted, before nodding and walking away. The door was left open and Doctor Hanson turned back to you, opening her arm to gesture towards the door. “After you, Y/N. Maybe we should do another ultrasound?” She was placating you-you knew it, and she knew it. But the chance to see a picture of the pup you’d longed for was too good to pass up, especially in light of the last day of torment.

You stepped out into the corridor, tensing as two guards approached, but Hanson touched your elbow, reassuring you that she was there. Maybe she’d be sympathetic to your need for your Alphas.

Maybe you could get her to help you.

You had to at least try.

*****

“What the hell have you boys gotten into this time?” Ellen yelled as she slammed the door of her beat-up station wagon. Bobby took a step back, recognizing danger when he saw it. Dean and Sam held their ground; Bobby hadn’t ever seen those boys scared of anything.

Except losing their Omega.

“Jailbreak,” Dean grunted, almost snarled at the Alpha female. He’d always butted heads with the older woman, especially since she’d lost her kid. Jo had been a sweet thing, Beta, and Dean would have ordinarily bedded her and run but Ellen Harvelle was a scary bitch when she needed to be.

Dean didn’t even look at Jo funny.

“You’re both here,” she growled, looking between the brothers before her eyes landed on Bobby. “Wanna tell me what’s going on, Singer?”

“Our Omega,” Sam snapped his bravado a little more visible than his brother’s. The younger Winchester didn’t hold much fear for anything. Ellen’s hand went to her gun. “She’s been taken.”

“You two got yourself a goddamn Omega?” Ellen’s eyes went wide with surprise as Bobby nodded in confirmation. “Is this why I haven’t been hearing casualty reports every week?” Dean rolled his eyes as the woman started to smile, folding her arms over her chest, leaving her gun holstered. “Well, I’ll be damned. Someone tamed the Winchesters.”

Bobby cleared his throat. “Yeah, and if we don’t get her back, they’re gonna get untamed, real quick.”

Sam’s eyes were narrow as he watched the woman decide. He knew she’d help - she had a soft spot a mile wide, one that the Winchesters brothers often fell into despite the blood on their hands. Maybe it was because she’d known their dad, knew how they’d be brought up.

Maybe it was because she lost her own kid.

“Where are they holding her?” Ellen asked sharply.

“Montana Women’s Correctional,” Dean supplied and Ellen sighed, shaking her head. “What?”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” she sighed, avoiding their eyes. “That place is only a few steps from a supermax. What the fuck are they putting an Omega in there for?” Dean’s eyes were wet when he looked at her. “Shit, she’s the nurse. The one from your last break -” Two and two made four and Ellen stormed up to the elder of the two brothers, poking him in the chest,  _ hard _ . “What the fuck did you two do?”

Sam snarled when Ellen touched his brother, lunging forward but Dean was quick to stop him. “Sammy, calm down.”

“It’s none of her business,” Sam growled back. “Y/N is our Omega and we’re getting her back.”

Ellen turned her eyes on him, baring her teeth. Her age gave her superiority but Sam’s knowledge that she could probably put him on his ass made him recalculate the situation and step back. “Did you kidnap her?” the older Alpha demanded, looking back at Dean - Sam was cold and emotionless when he needed to be, but Dean?

Dean would always crack under her stare. Only slightly but definitely enough to show her what had most likely happened to the Omega they were now desperate to rescue. She stepped back, gathering her wits.

“Is she happy?” she asked quietly. Sam’s eyes slid to his brother and they both nodded, prompting Ellen to sigh. “You treat her good?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, although his cheeks colored and his cock stirred at the thought of the marks Y/N frequently begged them to leave on her. She was a demon in the sack, maybe not quite literally, but she satisfied both brothers like no other had before.

Or ever would again. They were whipped and they knew it.

“This ain’t gonna be easy, you realize that?” Ellen informed him, studying the sharp lines of his face. “There’s a good chance we don’t come out of this alive.”

“That’s why it’s just me and Sam. You know this business better than anyone, Ellen,” Dean stated, clenching his fists at his sides. “You got Ash out of max.”

“Only with Ash’s help,” Ellen pointed out. “He’s the brains behind the operation.” Her eyes slid to Bobby’s. “He’s already on his way.”

Bobby nodded, tugging the brim of his trucker cap down a little lower. “Knew you’d say yes,” he teased and she scowled, narrowing her eyes. “You all know this is a trap, right?” 

Sam turned his head, grinning maniacally and the older man knew they had to get their Omega back before their humanity completely faded again. He loved the Winchester boys like they were his own but even he knew the world was better off with Y/N keeping the bloodthirst they held at bay. 

“They’ll be expecting us,” Sam drawled, showing his hands in his pocket as his smirk grew darker. “Just means we have to make the surprise bigger.”

*****


	12. Chapter 12

It was certainly easier to get some rest in the infirmary. The bed wasn’t even close to a three-star motel mattress but it was better than the slab of concrete that passed for a mattress in solitary.

Doctor Hanson had left you in the private side room with the same nurse who’d performed your first exam when you’d arrived at MSC. Two guards were at the door, just like the warden had wanted and you’d been handcuffed by your right wrist, with only enough movement to eat or drink.

So, you slept. When you woke, sunlight was filtering in through the barred windows and you were alone. Outside, there were two new guards on the day shift and you grimaced when your belly rumbled impatiently.

You were contemplating yelling for someone when Doctor Hanson approached the two guards. She reached up, an odd movement which made you frown, and when her hands twisted the air and the two guards dropped like stones, your confusion turned to shock.

The door opened and the doctor stepped in with a smile on her face. It wasn’t a pleasant expression and the two dead guards were crumpled on the floor behind her, giving you only a brief glimpse of their corpses before she closed the door.

“You know,” the doctor stated, “it was all too easy to get you in here. Unguarded. Alone.” She smirked and you shook your head a little, unsure what her intentions were. “I mean, when I saw the news report, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I could finally get back at the bastards who sent me back to Hell.”

Her eyes flashed back and you immediately panicked, screaming loudly. But the demon inside Doctor Hanson only laughed.

“Oh, sweetheart. No one’s here,” the demon mocked, her black eyes focused on you and she blinked, the color returning quickly. “And you’re all mine. You,” her gaze dropped to your stomach, “and your Winchester brat.”

“They’re gonna come for me,” you spat, pulling desperately at the handcuffs. “You know they’ll come for me. I’m their Omega.”

Doctor Hanson cocked her head and leaned in, close enough for you to smell the sulfur on her breath. “I’m counting on it,” she promised.

*****

“Please tell me you are joking,” Ellen groaned as Sam turned with the container of C4 plastic explosives in his hands. “You’ve been driving around with that in your trunk?!”

Dean scoffed. “No. It’s just an emergency kit that we keep at one of the storage lockers,” he muttered, picking up a 12-gauge shotgun and checking it was loaded. His eyes scanned over the ammo in the trunk. “We’re not gonna need anything special. Although the hollow points are very thorough with one shot kills.”

Ellen rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “No,” she said. “We’re not going to war, Dean. We’re doing this subtle. Not guns blazing and  _ no _ blowing things up.” Sam’s face fell and Dean scowled. 

“What does subtle entail?” he asked, sniffing.

“Ash is working on the blueprints from the prison. All we gotta do is find the weak point. I’m not on any police radar, got no record. I’ll go in -”

“That wasn’t the deal,” Dean spat.

“And you’re not gonna be any good to her dead or in custody,” Ellen stated, raising her voice. “You two are too recognizable. They’re  _ waiting _ for you. This might be a trap and you two might be happy to run full tilt into the barrel of a gun but we’re gonna do this fucking  _ sensibly _ or we’re not gonna do it at all.”

Sam’s chest was heaving in his irritation at the older Alpha but Dean’s hand splayed over his heart, his head shaking a little. “She  _ will _ kill you, Sam,” he warned, forcing his brother to look at him. “And she’s right.”

“Dean -”

“No. If it was just you and me, then yeah, I’d do it, but it’s not,” Dean explained his expression pleading. “It’s her and it’s our kid, Sammy.”

“She’s tough,” Sam replied, “we get her out -”

“Goddammit!” Dean growled, grabbing Sam’s collar and dragging him close. “Will you stop thinking with your dick for five fucking seconds and listen?” With a sharp shove, he sent Sam tumbling back toward the Impala. The younger Alpha lost his footing and landed on his ass. “We’re responsible for them. We gotta do the right thing for a fuckin’ change.”

Ellen stood in silence, watching the exchange, surprised that Sam wasn’t more aggressive to his big brother. But then, a lot appeared to have changed since she’d last seen the two bloodthirsty hunters. In fact, she was surprised they were still alive and not incarcerated - the Omega they were trying to rescue was obviously the cause of their continued existence.

Seeing them care about someone other than each other for a change was odd. Sure, they cared about Bobby and that extended to her by some strange degree. But there was one thing about Winchesters that she’d learned from their deceased fathers.

They were only interested in two things. Hunting and carnage.

But now, they cared about this Omega, this woman they’d kidnapped and done Lord knows what to… Ellen wasn’t sure if she’d be able to look the girl in the eyes knowing she could have changed her fate by slipping something in Dean and Sam’s food when they were younger.

So many deaths could have been prevented.

Or there could have been so many more.

A yell from the cabin made the three hunters turn and they bolted, leaving the weapons behind. Bobby met them at the door. “We got a change of plans,” he said, holding up his phone. Dean and Sam peered at the screen and as Ellen saw the headline, her heart sank.

There was a literal charge in the air as it sank in and the boys looked at each other, that silent communication thing that continued to creep the older woman out after over twenty years. She could only see Dean’s eyes, the prominent glow in them reminding Ellen that these two were dangerous, predatory.

And this would only make them more dangerous.

Her eyes when to the headline again. 

> **_OMEGA ABSCONDS FROM MAX SECURITY PRISON WITH HOSTAGE_ **

Y/N’s eyes stared at her from the greyscale mugshot they’d released when they’d first broken the story. The doctor she’d kidnapped stared at her from a second photo and immediately, something felt off.

“She’ll come to us,” Dean said slowly, backing up towards the Impala.

“This seems too convenient,” Ellen grunted, taking the phone and reading through the article. “It says here two guards were found murdered and she’d previously attacked an Alpha, almost tearing out her throat.”

Sam grinned wolfishly. “What, did you think we wouldn’t train her to fight?”

“That’s not the point, Sam,” Ellen snapped. “Look. This says that she killed another three on the way out. Does that sound like a pregnant Omega who’s probably suffering from being separated from her Alphas?”

“She’s not like other Omegas,” Dean snarled, taking offense. “Y/N’s smart. She’s cunning, she’s strong.”

“Dean, her face has been all over the news, internet. Her  _ name _ , her association with you. And I’d like to remind you, not all of your enemies need permission to take a meatsuit.” Ellen held up the phone. “One of the surviving guards said she had black eyes.”

Dean’s head whipped round to focus his eyes on Sam, who looked equally panicked. “She… she had her charm, she -”

“They would have taken it off of her when she was processed,” Ellen reminded them. “She was wide open to possession.”

Sam’s fist slammed down on the hood of the car, making both older hunters jump. Dean didn’t even flinch. “So she’s been taken by a demon for revenge?” He growled loudly, holding his arms out. “Then we can find her.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Bobby asked, realizing what Sam was going to do.

“It’s the only one we got,” Dean replied, turning to the trunk of the Impala, rifling through to find what he needed. “Don’t worry. We’ll deal with Crowley.”

*****

You groaned, rolling over onto your side, finding yourself bound by thick rope to the bars of an old metal bed. Opening your eyes, you saw the plain white walls around you, the drab wooden furniture and the old sheets you were laying on.

Across the room, the door opened and Doctor Hanson walked in with a smile on her face. “Hello, Y/N!” she greeted, cheerfully.

“What the fuck?” you murmured, sitting up as far as you could. “What did you do to me?”

“Oh, of course, you don’t remember,” the doctor giggled, waving a hand as she sat down in the large floral armchair next to the bed. “I’ll fill you in. I possessed you and then used the good doctor here to get out of that awful prison. It’s going to be much easier now we’re out to get what I want.”

You tugged at the ropes, feeling fear curl in your belly. “What do you want?” you asked hesitantly.

The doctor leaned forward, eyes flashing black. “I want the Winchesters to suffer. I want them to be in hell, unable to rest, unable to do anything but live every day in torture.”

“Why?” you blurted out, staring at her in confusion. “You’re a demon. Hell is where you’re supposed to be.”

A maniacal laughter left the demon’s lips. “Silly girl,” she chided. “Hell is hell, sweetheart. No one wants to be there.” With a sigh, she sat back. “We should have had it all. Earth, Heaven… the run of it. Lucifer would have risen and taken us to paradise. But those two…” She made a disgusted noise. “They figured it all out too quickly. Dean was never supposed to have Sam’s blood - it corrupted him and Sam, they had no morals, no empathy.”

“And that’s a bad thing for demons?” 

Doctor Hanson’s laugh was filled with disappointment. “This time it was. They killed their father, took out Azazel without even blinking and then killed Lilith before there was a chance to break so much as the first seal.” She scowled, screwing up her nose. “Now there’s no hope for any of us.”

You stared at her, feeling an anger like you’d never known rise in your chest. “They’re gonna kill you.”

The doctor shrugged lazily. “Maybe,” she mused. “But not before I kill you.” She clapped her hands together loudly and made you jump. “Now, I’ve got a few friends coming over later on, to join the fun.” Her words held the promise of an event you were not interested in participating in but she didn’t elaborate, standing from the chair. “There are some preparations to be done.”

“They’re gonna find me,” you vowed, snarling and struggling against your restraints.

“Only when I want them too,” Doctor Hanson cooed. “Now, be a dear and scream  _ really _ loudly.”

*****

It took less than twenty minutes to summon Crowley and he wasn’t pleased to see them in the slightest. Trapped in the confines of red spray paint, he regarded them both coolly, probably plotting their demise a thousand times over.

“Need a favor,” Sam grunted, avoiding the pleasantries.

“Nice to see you too, Moose,” Crowley bit back, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Favors aren’t free, even for you two psychos.”

Dean glared at him, withdrawing the demon blade from his inner jacket pocket. “Just so happens you owe us one,” he reminded the former crossroads demon. “And we’re collecting.”

Crowley sighed, rolling his eyes hard. “Fine. I assume this has something to do with your fugitive Omega? She’s been all over the news.” The look the brothers shared was enough to confirm his suspicions. “Ah, yes. I’m afraid I can’t help. Nothing to do with me.”

“No,” Dean smirked, “you’re not stupid enough to go after us that way.”

A smile twitched at Crowley’s lips. “No, I’m not.”

Sam glared at him. “It’s a demon. They’re your puppets. You can find out where she is.” Crowley didn’t say anything and the taller Winchester stepped forward, slipping an angel blade from his sleeve. “If you can’t, you’re useless to me.” He brandished the blade in front of him, still advancing.

At the last second, Crowley held up his hands, bowing his head slightly. “Fine. There’ve been mumblings. Those loyal to Lucifer, are pissed at you for stopping his rising.”

“You know the demons loyal to him?”

“I do,” the demon replied, sucking in a breath. “And I know the likely culprit for your Omega’s kidnapping.” He looked at Dean, fixing him with a steely glare. “You might know her. She attempted to seduce your brother and you exorcised her, sending her right back to me.”

Dean’s mouth contorted into a smile as Sam’s eyes widened and he remembered the bitch that had drugged him and attempted to feed him her blood, to bribe him with it. He remembered the way she screamed when they sent her back to Hell.

Now, he wished he’d killed her.

Dean breathed, the sound a rumbling snarl in his chest as he spoke her name.

“Ruby.”


	13. Chapter 13

She wouldn’t let you rest. 

For hours she kept you awake, forcing hoarse screams from your bruised throat as she cut into you, leaving far more damage on your skin than either of the boys ever had. She obliterated their marks with her knife and wrote her true name on your breasts and thighs, giggling as you pleaded with her to stop.

She hadn’t gone near your stomach so far, leaving it for last.

“Ah-ah,” she warned, showing you her teeth as she smiled. Your eyes were barely open and the demon held the knife against your cheek, the pointed tip millimeters from your eyeball. “Don’t make me slice those pretty eyelids off now, deary.”

You knew why she was doing this. Ruby had once tried to encourage the Winchesters to follow their true path, the way to unleashing Lucifer on the world. When they’d discovered her deceit, they had literally gutted her before exorcising the remains of her demonic soul back to Hell, where Crowley had been waiting to serve her further punishment for her deceit.

It had taken her centuries in Hell to escape and when she had, she’d found out the men responsible for her torture were now living happily with their Omega, and well, Ruby wasn’t about to stand for that.

She was going to make them pay by damaging your soul so badly, you’d go to Hell if you weren’t already destined for it by associating with the Winchesters. And when they found her, she’d make sure you and your baby were dead before they could stop it.

Ruby slapped you, hard enough to split your lip - a minor injury compared to the deep gashes steadily oozing blood onto the uncomfortable mattress below you. It was stained red, crusted in places and filthy from where the demon had no care for your personal needs.

“Shame, really. You were such a pretty vessel.” She smirked, trailing the knifepoint over your belly, not for the first time, but not leaving a mark. “But I’m not ready to be a momma just yet.” The knife dipped into your belly button, slightly nicking the skin and blood welled from the tiny cut. “Although, you’d survive the wound if I possessed you and dealt with the problem first hand.”

Ruby held the knife high and your heart jumped into your throat as she aimed the blow at your stomach.

“That,” a British voice echoed through the dilapidated room, “would be a very stupid idea.” Ruby’s head snapped around and she glared at the intruder.

“Crowley,” she hissed, holding out the knife towards him. Crowley, dressed all in black, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “How did you find me?”

“Do you know just how many people hate you?” he asked, raising one eyebrow in surprise. “I had a queue out the door, just lining up to betray you, my dear.”

“So you’re working for them again?” Ruby spat, shaking her head. “King Of Hell - more like Winchester pet.”

Crowley chuckled, walking closer to sit at the end of the bed. He reached out, patting your ankle. “Holding up there, Y/N?”

“I’ve been better,” you murmured, blood coating your lips. “Are you the rescue party?”

“No,” he admitted, smiling, “but they’re on their way.” The thought reassured you but Ruby wasn’t happy in the slightest. Crowley glanced at her, tutting lightly. “Did you really think you’d get out of this without them finding you? The Winchesters might be human, just barely,” he added, “but you’re no match for them, Ruby. You’ve lost before.”

“I wasn’t prepared then,” she retorted. “Now I am.”

“Prepared for what? Lucifer won’t rise,” Crowley pointed out. “That’s done. For this millennia anyway.”

Ruby’s face was tight as she replied. “I don’t care about that.”

“So this is all personal, then? That’s even more moronic if you ask me.”

“No one  _ is _ asking you, Crowley,” the demon growled back holding the knife towards his face. Crowley didn’t even flinch. “This is all about revenge. So happens, you’re on my list.”

A laugh burst from the demon king and he shook his head, trying to contain his mirth. “A simple knife won’t hurt me, luv,” he said simply, not looking intimidated in the slightest. “You’re on a suicide mission here.” Ruby shrugged, glancing at you. “Wouldn’t it be better if you just ran? Started over somewhere else?”

“I’m a demon. I can’t exactly take up crochet,” she snarled, stepping away from him and lowering the knife. “Death is better than what they did to me. What  _ you _ did to me.”

“And you think this,” Crowley gestured to you, “is a suitable alternative? I mean, I’ve seen stupid, I deal with it on a daily basis, but this is beyond stupidity. Death for demons isn’t any more pleasant than Hell, my dear Ruby. I’m not the worst thing out there.”

A door slammed somewhere in the building and a shout of surprise followed. Ruby jerked her head up, frowning and sliding back to where you were now struggling with your bonds. Crowley watched her carefully, the edge of the knife inching closer to your throat. 

“Make the right decision now,” he warned and you went still as Ruby held the blade against your neck, pressing just enough to make it uncomfortable. “Ruby -”

The bedroom door slammed open and Ruby saw Sam instantly, her eyes flashing with black. Before she could pull the knife across your throat, her entire body froze. Sam had his hand held out, palm flat, aimed at the demon.

He had a smirk on his face that you’d seen before but this time it didn’t frighten you.

“Nice stalling,” Sam murmured, not looking at anyone but Ruby and Crowley tipped his head.

“Always a pleasure. No amount of bargaining was going to change her mind.” The King Of Hell stood up, leaning over to touch your leg again and you gasped, feeling a cold sweep through you, taking every injury Ruby had caused with it. “And now we’re even,” he announced, turning away. “Be seeing you.” He held his hand up and clicked his fingers, disappearing.

“Sam,” Ruby croaked, struggling against the youngest Winchester’s hold. He tilted his head slightly, waiting for her pleas for mercy. “Please… you could have had it all with me. You could still. Please, baby, I -”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Dean asked, stepping into the room. Relief flooded your body as he approached, quickly releasing you from your bindings and scooping you into his arms. “Fuck sake, Sam, just kill her.”

“No!” you shouted, fighting Dean’s hold. He dropped you to your feet, frowning at you in confusion.

“What?”

Sam was looking at you now, sharing the same puzzled expression as his brother. You swallowed, looking over at the demon who had tortured you for hours. “I want her,” you muttered, “I want her to suffer.”

Dean grinned, leaning in close. “Oh, she’ll suffer. What Sammy does to demons ain’t pleasant.”

“And then she gets to spend eternity in the Empty,” Sam chuckled, flexing his fingers. Black swallowed his eyes and you sucked in a breath at the change. He was always usually cold, emotionless, but this man in front of you was a stone cold killer.

And he was entirely yours.

Ruby screamed as Sam’s abilities pulled her apart, cell by cell. Blood smoke poured from her nose, mouth, and eyes, turning to a liquid that burned as it escaped. “What about the doctor?” you murmured at Dean, who glanced down at you, frowning. “She was nice to me, she…”

“Too late now,” Sam interrupted, still looking at his victim as she writhed, screams turning to tortured moans. “You think she’d have any quality of life?” The answer satisfied you but not as much as when Sam twisted his hand and the demon let out one last wail of agony before her body dropped to the ground, eyes burned out, skin almost disintegrated.

The stench was awful and turned your stomach but you remained, clinging to Dean tightly. “Alpha,” you whimpered, burying your face in his shirt, relishing his scent. “Take me home.”

Sam’s hand dropped and he turned his gaze on you and his brother, taking three strides to be by your side. He tipped your chin up, kissing you deeply and you sighed, letting him pluck you from the floor. Dean smiled, leaning into your other side, nuzzling against the spot under your ear.

“We can’t go back to Montana,” he whispered, meeting Sam’s eyes.

“Then we make a home somewhere else,” his brother replied, nodding.

“I don’t care where it is,” you said, tucking your head into the crook of Sam’s throat, nuzzling into his pulse point and dragged your teeth over his skin. “As long as I’m with you.”

*****

The backseat of the Impala was a welcome comfort after the past few days. Sam sat with you, holding you close as you finally slept in his arms, and Dean drove slowly for a change, keeping to the limit. They’d put fresh plates on the car; although it didn’t do much to disguise her, they weren’t stopped or pulled over.

At midnight, they crossed the border into Wyoming, stopping at Tower Junction, where they avoided the local patrol cars and booked into a motel room, waiting for Bobby to meet up with them.

Dean asleep on the floor by the couch, his head on your thigh and his arm draped over your knees. Sam was sat next to you, dozing on your shoulder with his nose buried against his mark but you were wide awake, flicking through the television channels.

You stopped when you saw a news bulletin flash up, your face shocking you. The orange jumpsuit hadn’t been flattering in the slightest and your eyes were sunken, skin a pasty shade of what it should have been.

The news report moved onto a series of images, grotesque reminders of what your Alphas were truly capable of. But it didn’t bother you. Owen’s face flashed onto the television and a video started of his press conference, begging you to hand yourself in, that the punishment would be worse if you didn’t, that Sam and Dean were dangerous.

You wondered if Melissa the massage therapist was waiting backstage for him, her arms open to the poor Alpha who had lost his Omega to crime and murder.

Suddenly, you wanted nothing more than to watch him suffer. You wanted to taunt him, goad him,  _ punish _ him for not loving you like you deserved.

“You okay?” Sam murmured suddenly, feeling the tension in your body. Dean stirred at the sound of his brother’s voice, looking up at you both. Slowly, you nodded, glaring at the television as Owen poured his heart out to the camera. Each brother followed your gaze, scowling when they saw your good-for-nothing Alpha.

“Hasn’t he given up milking the press?” Dean growled, his fingers tightening around your leg. “It’s been three fucking years.”

Sam huffed, ghosting his mouth over his mark on your throat. “Money hungry douchebag,” he murmured and your clenched your fists, anger making your bottom lip tremble as the news reporter went on to gush about how an Alpha still cared about the Omega that had abandoned him and how he was lucky to have found love with his new mate and they had a kid now.

“Hey,” Dean whispered, cupping your face and forcing you to look at him. “He was never good enough for you, Y/N. He could never give you what you  _ really _ needed.” He crawled up to sit beside you, drawing you into a deep kiss. “You were made for us.”

You whimpered, seeking out another kiss from his lips and Sam’s fingers curled into your thigh, encouraging you to spread your legs. He touched you through the thin material of your panties, feeling how wet you were already. “You smell amazing,” Sam hissed, dropping to his knees so he could rest between your knees. “Something different about your scent now.”

“I wish I’d been the one to tell you,” you admitted, giving Dean an imploring look. “I wish I’d just  _ said _ something -”

“Sssh,” Dean cut you off, smiling. “You’re with us now. You’re safe. We’re gonna disappear and this will all be over.”

Sam nodded, rubbing his cheek against your thigh, his fingers hooking in the side of your underwear as Dean slid his hand underneath your shirt, covering your belly with his huge palm. Your stomach churned with nerves, and you lifted your ass to allow Sam to remove your panties.

“Did they show you it?” Dean asked and you nodded.

“It was too soon to see if it was a boy or girl. The scan was hard to see.” 

He smiled, kissing the corner of your mouth, his hand moving up to cup your bare breast underneath your shirt and your nipples hardened in response to his touch. “I hope it’s a girl.”

Sam looked up from where he was mouthing at the inside of your thighs, smirking. “We can find out. Just gotta go to one of the clinics right?”

“That’s too risky. She’s all over the news,” Dean countered, frowning. “Be sensible, Sam. We gotta lie low.”

“Could you guys just…” you gasped, wiggling. “I need you. Both. Now.” Dean chuckled at your impatience while Sam smirked. “Please, fuck me.”

“Anyone would think you’re in heat, sweetheart,” he drawled, twisting one nipple to provoke a yelp in reaction. “Need us both?” You nodded, gulping down air. “Where do you want us?”

“I-inside me, Alpha,” you begged, clutching at the fabric of the couch cushions as Sam thrust his tongue into your already soaked hole. You whimpered and cried out and Dean laughed under his breath, feeling you arch into his touch. “Please, don’t care where - just want your cocks.”

Sam’s tongue pushed further into you and you bucked, desperate for more. Dean’s teeth were on your throat, worrying at his mark and you growled, pushing them away. The younger brother tumbled backward onto his ass, shocked at your sudden movements.

“Hey!” he called as you stood, stripping your shirt off and strutting nude towards the bed. Sam’s eyes lit up as Dean started to laugh, watching you crawl onto the bed with your ass in the air, rolling over onto your back dramatically and spreading your legs.

“No more teasing,” you pouted.

They didn’t need to be told twice. Sam was up before Dean, almost tripping over in his rush to get undressed, but he beat his brother to the bed, covering your body and rolling so you were on top of him. His cock was hard, pressed against your wet slit and you didn’t wait for permission before you grasped his length and guided him home.

Sam moaned deeply, thrusting up to meet you, bottoming out in one stroke. His hands gripped your thighs and you were barely aware of Dean approaching from behind, naked, hard and holding a tube of lubricant.

“Want us both, huh?” he teased and your answering cry was enough for him. He fisted his cock, flipping the lid of the lube open and spreading it across his thick shaft before moving forward to kneel on the bed. Sam shifted, opening his legs wide and you fell forward onto his chest, gasping when Dean’s slick fingers brushed your exposed asshole.

Sam’s large hands held you open as his brother prepped your ass, fucking you with two fingers until you were whining and begging for more. “Please, Alpha, want you both. Want both your cocks buried inside me. Need it, please.”

“Fuck, I love it when you beg like a whore, ‘mega,” Dean snarled, tossing the lube bottle off the side of the bed, lining his cock up. Sam remained still as the elder Alpha penetrated you slowly, forcing a long drawn-out cry from your lips. Your mouth opened wide, sharp canines exposed and Sam knew if your eyes were open, they’d be glowing gold.

It made him twitch inside you.

Dean’s cock was pressed deep inside you and you gasped, showing your golden eyes to Sam and he groaned, thrusting up. A sharp hiss left Dean’s as he felt his brother move and he was unable to stop his hips rolling into you.

“I said, stop teasing,” you snarled and Sam grabbed your hair, baring his own teeth at you.

“Watch your mouth, Omega,” he snapped.

“Then do something,” you spat back, yelping when he tugged your hair hard. His eyes met Dean’s over your shoulder and the silent communication moved between them.

The ease with which they moved in tandem, in well practiced and executed synchronization, was almost overwhelming. They both drew away, leaving you bereft for a split second before you were full to the brim with Alpha cock, clenching around them with a distorted wail.

Your fingernails left bloody marks on Sam’s shoulders as they fucked you hard, punching the air from your lungs in short, sharp gasps. As you felt your climax build, you pressed your face into Sam’s throat, biting hard and prompting a roar to bubble up from his chest.

Blood welled up in your mouth and the taste wasn’t unpleasant. It was musky, thick, coppery and uniquely Sam. Over and over in your head, you chanted your claim on him, digging your teeth in harder as his knot caught inside you and restricted his thrusts.

He came hard, pumping you full, his entire body going slack as he finished. Dean was still thrusting into you, his nose pressed against your shoulder blades, apparently unaware of what you’d done to his brother. Sam panted hard, unable to open his eyes, even with the sheer force of will. His face was screwed into a tight expression of pleasure, teeth bared and sharp.

“Fuck,” Dean grunted, burying himself to the hilt in your ass and you whined, dragging your mouth away from Sam’s throat and staring down at him with blazing eyes. He opened his, still dragging heavy breaths through his open mouth.

Dean pulled out, his knot almost catching as you made a pitiful whimpering sound, and seconds later, he was cumming hard over your lower back, biting your shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

“You okay?” Sam asked, nuzzling your cheek. Blood was smeared across your lips and chin, and he stared at you, seeing the beautiful dark creature they’d turned you into. He knew he’d go to the ends of the earth for you, for everything you’d given them, freely or not.

“I’m fine,” you whispered, laying your head on his chest as Dean pulled away, grabbing something to clean up with. For a few moments, you enjoyed the warmth of the Alpha underneath you, still tasting the tang of his blood on your lips. “Sam…”

“I’m yours,” he promised, kissing your forehead.

“Jesus, Y/N,” Dean muttered, passing Sam a cloth as his knot slipped free, cum dripping down your thighs. “You couldn’t have been a little less aggressive.” You rolled onto your back, groaning at the soreness in your muscles. The thought of sleep in your own bed was saddening - your bed at the cabin was one you’d never see again.

“You’re one to talk,” you grunted back, throwing an arm over your eyes and ignoring the both of them.

“Grumpy,” Sam chided, tutting as he wiped himself clean, yawning widely.

Dean chuckled, sliding in behind you on the bed and you instantly turned, burying your face in his neck. “Don’t go chomping down on me,” he warned, jokingly and you frowned, looking up at him. “At least,” he continued, “not right this second.”

“You’d let me?” you asked. “You’re not angry?”

Sam pressed into your back, peppering kisses on your upper arm. “I’m not angry. You’re our Omega. And,” he paused, grazing his teeth over his mark on your throat, “we’re your Alphas. We’re not gonna leave you or get bored of you.” He nuzzled at your earlobe. “How could we?”

The warmth in your belly grew as Sam’s hand slipped around to cup the barely-there bump. Dean smirked, drawing your attention back to him. “We’re gonna find a place and raise our pups,” he murmured, kissing you gently. “Somewhere no one will bother us.”

You smiled, kissing him back, before laying your head down and letting your Alphas curl around you protectively. Tomorrow, you could start again, find a place like Dean said.

As your eyes closed and sleep beckoned you, Owen’s face floated to the front of your memory and you realized that before you could put that life behind you, you needed retribution. And you knew, your Alphas would indulge you in whatever you wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t want to kill him,” you said slowly, watching Sam’s and Dean’s faces for their reaction. “And I know it’s risky, I just…” You lifted your shoulders in a shrug. “He deserves to pay.”

“What he did isn’t any worse than what we did,” Sam pointed out but there was a smirk on his lips that belied his true feelings. It was a chance for bloodshed, violence, the things that sated the very core of him. Dean didn’t say a word, watching you carefully. “It’s a big risk. One we don’t need to take.”

“I just wanna scare him. I don’t wanna kill him,” you repeated.

Dean stood up, walking over to the motel room window, looking out where Baby was parked. Bobby was due shortly and he could think of a few things he’d rather be doing than listening to you justify why you wanted revenge on your former Alpha.

If Dean had his way, he’d tie the guy up and let him watch both Winchester's knot you over and over until he realized exactly who you belonged to now. Maybe give his pretty new girlfriend a  _ real _ Alpha knot, if Dean didn’t think you’d rip her throat out for it. He’d kill Owen, leave him in blood-soaked sheets and start fresh somewhere.

A murder was not the way to stay under the radar.

And somehow, he felt if you did what you thought you needed to do, something would go out inside. The light that made Dean and Sam better men, gave them a hope for something they’d forgotten about a long time ago.

“What do you think?” Sam asked, distracting Dean from his musings. “I mean, we could kidnap the guy. Might be fun. Like team bonding.” You watched your older Alpha, unable to gauge his expression. Sam was always easier to talk round than Dean was - despite his originally cool demeanor, Sam was more wrapped around your finger than his brother.

“I think you’re both being impulsive,” Dean murmured, spotting Bobby’s truck rolling into the parking lot. “And Bobby’s here. Can we talk about this later?”

You didn’t reply, slouching into the covers where you sat at the end of the bed. Sam offered you a little smile while Dean walked to the door and opened it for the older hunter to enter. “Mornin’ boys,” Bobby grunted, waiting for Dean to close the door. “And girl, I suppose.”

“Hi,” you chirped, waving at him.

He seemed a little perturbed by the cheery reply and Sam snickered, moving to climb back onto the bed with you, wrapping his long arms around your shoulders and nuzzling into your throat. “Guess you’re all happily reunited. Ellen was mighty glad she didn’t have to bust anyone out of prison. Ash is doing his best to divert the cops to every other place on the planet but for the time being -” Bobby held out an envelope to Dean.

“What’s this?” Dean asked, taking the manilla envelope, peering into it. He tipped the contents out into his hand; three amber-colored charms on silver chains. “Eh, not really my style, Bobby. I appreciate the gesture and all…”

“They’re charms, you idjit,” Bobby growled, shaking his head and taking a seat at the table. “Wear ‘em, keep ‘em in your pockets. Ellen got ‘em from some witch called Rowena, said they’re fire-christened quartz and they’ll change your aura so no one can recognize you.”

Sam frowned as Dean tossed one of the charms to him, inspecting it in his large hand. “It’s pretty,” you commented, taking it from him.

“So they make us look like someone else?”

“No,” Bobby reiterated. “They don’t change how you look. They change how you’re perceived by other people. You’ll still recognize each other.”

“Guys,” you started but Sam shot you a look, warning you to shut up and you swallowed, bowing your head and tucking yourself into his side. “I think they’re a great idea,” you finished, lamely. Obviously, Bobby wouldn’t approve of your need to march off and start torturing your former husband.

Dean grimaced at the charm, holding it up to watch the amber crystal glitter in the sunlight streaming through the window. “If you say so,” he muttered. “Did you speak to Ash about a place we can go?”

“Arkansas,” Bobby announced and you sat up.

“What?”

“Just south of Story, Ouachita National Forest. It’s an old place of mine, needs work, but the town is a population of fewer than two hundred folks, it’s good fertile land, and nothing  _ ever _ happens there. You’ll be out in the wilderness.” He neglected to add his afterthought that the wilderness was where creatures like them belonged. Or that it was where they couldn’t hurt anyone else.

You looked over at Dean who frowned and stared at the charm in his hands. “What about hunting?” you asked. “I mean, I’m not saying I want to hunt, I don’t but -” Your hand sought out Sam’s, lacing your fingers together. “They need it.”

Sam’s fingers squeezed yours, a grateful shine in his eyes. “No one said we have to quit hunting. If we use these,” he took the charm from you, “then we’re good. We can do whatever we need to.” There was an edge to his voice that made your heart race.

“Whatever we need?” you whispered, keeping your voice low. Sam’s smile grew and he nodded, looking over at Dean, knowing that his brother would pick up on what he was implying.

Dean grinned. “Whatever we need.”

*****

Bobby made them promise to keep in touch and left shortly after he’d arrived, leaving them with some supplies and a set of coordinates to the former safehouse outside of Story. There was nothing for miles around the house but it was connected to all the major essentials - electric, internet, water etc - and had back up generators. It was perfect and safe.

“Get some sleep,” Sam murmured, as Dean pulled the car to a stop at a gas station, the bright fluorescent lights flooding the car in the darkness. A blanket that smelled like both of them was flung over you and you snuggled down with Sam’s jacket pillowing your head on the back seat. “We’ll be there before you know it.”

Sleep came easily now you were back with them, surrounded by their scent and safety. The rumbling of the Impala was a lullaby you’d grown to love more than any other sound in the universe and you didn’t stir for hours until the car pulled into a parking lot and the engine cut off.

When you sat up, the motel sign blinked in the midday sun and you frowned, reading the sign. “Idaho?” you murmured, looking at the Alphas in the front seat. “We’re… isn’t Arkansas the other way?”

Dean smirked, locking eyes with Sam before looking back at you. “We’ve got something to take care of first,” he informed you, his smile widened. Your frown deepened and you looked at Sam, ignoring Dean when he climbed out of the car. 

The back door of the Impala opened and you climbed out, letting Dean take your hand. Sam went to the office, booking a room while you and Dean waited outside. “What’s going on?” you asked, your voice whispy as Dean backed you against the wall, grinding into your hips.

“Well,” he murmured, pecking at your lips. “Me and Sam were talking. We wanna give you what you want.”

“I’ve got what I want,” you whispered back, clinging to his shoulders when he dropped his mouth to your throat, closing his lips over his mark. “Dean…”

“But before we head into Oregon, there’s one thing I want from you,” he interrupted, dragging his teeth over the sensitive scar and you whined, clutching his shirt in your fingers. “You marked Sammy. Tasted him.” Dean breathed against your throat, warm air rushing over your skin and leaving goosebumps behind. “I want your mark, ‘mega.”

You had been expecting repercussions from your antics last night. You were not expecting this. “Omegas don’t bite Alphas,” you hissed, pushing him back. “I didn’t mean to bite Sam, I just…”

“We know. You acted out of instinct,” Dean murmured, cupping your cheek with his hand. “We’re y _ ours _ , Y/N. If the instinct to mark us back doesn’t tell you that,” his other hand slid over your belly, the swell of your fifteen-week bump making him smile. “Then this should.”

He didn’t give you a chance to reply, swallowing down any words you had with a deep kiss, pressing his body close to yours. Sam emerged from the office a second later, chuckling as he saw you and his brother making out like horny teenagers.

“Hey,” he called, snapping his fingers and holding up a door key. “I got us a room for that.”

Dean pulled his mouth away from yours, smirking at his brother. “Oh good. Let’s go.” You shrieked as he scooped you off the floor, your shock turning to glee as he marched off with Sam beside him.

Once inside the room, Dean wasted no time in getting your clothes off, accidentally damaging a few seams along the way. Sam was bolting the door, pulling his gun from the back of his pants and laying it on the nightstand as Dean stripped you down.

He nestled between your thigh, pressing his face against your womanhood and growling in pleasure. “She still smells like you,” he snarled at Sam, who shrugged and laughed, shucking his coat and unbuttoning his pants. “Time to rectify that.”

You cried out as Dean’s tongue slid through your folds, tasting you and teasing you. Sam’s hands pinned your shoulders and you couldn’t cry out when his mouth covered yours and demanded a deep, searing kiss.

Dean pushed a finger inside you, grinning when your body clutched at him, needy for more. You were soaked, twitching, begging into Sam’s mouth as he swallowed each noise down.

“Good girl,” Dean murmured, adding a second finger. “Want my knot, baby? Want me to fill you up?”

You whimpered and Sam broke away, watching Dean lower his mouth to your clit, sucking the sensitive bud between his lips and forcing your hips to jerk with the stimulation. “Please,” you rasped, one hand tangling in Sam’s hair.

“Where do you want me?” he asked, baring his teeth when you pulled his long locks between your fingers. 

“Wanna suck your cock, Alpha,” you purred, smiling for a split second before Dean added a third finger alongside the original two, fucking them hard into your body. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream, allowing Sam plenty of time to slide his bare cock between them.

Your climax had you choking on his cock, your entire frame shuddering with pleasure. Sam didn’t stop, keeping one hand on your throat to feel the bulge of his thick head with every thrust. Dean kept up his end, rocking his fingers into you, the tips brushing against your sweet spot as his teeth and tongue worried at your clit.

Juices gushed from your hole around his fingers and Dean lapped them up, not stopping until your legs were quivering violently and you pulled off of Sam’s cock, gasping for breath.

“Too much?” Sam asked, teasingly.

You didn’t have a second to answer as Dean dragged his fingers free of your pussy, leaving you empty and bereft. “Want you on top,” he snarled, pulling you up. Sam moved with you, taking the opportunity to kiss you again as Dean laid down on his back. 

Without missing a beat, you straddled his waist, still contending with Sam’s greed for your attention as you pushed up, letting Dean guide his cock into you and you wailed into Sam’s mouth as Dean filled you all over again.

From the changed angle, the elder Alpha could see the swell of your stomach where the pup inside you was growing. It made him harder, more eager for you and as he started to thrust up into you, Sam pulled away, offering you his cock. You didn’t need further instruction, instantly leaning down and covering him with your mouth, sliding your lips over his length.

Slipping one hand down, you fondled his balls, muffled pornographic noises caused by the rough strokes of Dean’s hip and Sam grabbed your hair in one hand, forcing you to deepthroat his cock again. You choked and swallowed, keeping control over your gag reflex, drooling uncontrollably over the Alpha cock in your mouth. The way your throat tightened around him made Sam groan loudly and his sac tensed in your fingers.

“Need me to free up this little mouth, ‘mega? Dean wants your mark,” Sam murmured, smirking as he felt the first twitch of his orgasm flood your mouth. You kept swallowing, closing your eyes when Sam growled loudly, pulling your hair tight and thrusting the whole length of his cock between your lips until your nose was buried in his pubic hair.

He came, thick and syrupy down your throat and by the time he pulled away, your face was flushed from not being able to breathe. Sam grinned, climbing off of the bed and leaving you alone with Dean. You were already wilting from Sam’s abrupt use of your mouth and the other Alpha was nowhere near done.

“Hey,” Dean murmured, slowing his pace, drawing you closer to him until he could kiss you, not caring about his brother’s taste on your lips. “You okay?”

“I love you,” you whispered, nuzzling into him. “You really want me to mark you?”

“I really do,” Dean assured you, stealing another kiss before moving faster once more, holding you down with one hand behind your neck and the other splayed over your lower back. “Fuck, Y/N, want you so bad. Never letting you out of my sight again.”

You cried out, cumming again for him and Dean groaned, still not close to the edge. Your climax didn’t ebb, still pounding through you minutes after the fact and you sobbed with pleasure against Dean’s throat, your pussy clenching around him.

He didn’t make a sound when your teeth sank into his throat but you felt his cock jerk inside you. His blood tasted different to Sam’s but no less pleasant and you remained still for a few moments, Dean’s hips lazily rising up against you as you nuzzled into his neck, lapping the wound closed.

“Need you,” you whined against his ear and Dean snarled, rolling the both of you until he had you pinned to the bed. Blood seeped from his new mark as he fucked you into the bed, holding your leg around his waist and the other fisted in your hair. You could feel the bruises erupting on your thighs as he slammed into you harder and harder until his knot finally popped and he was flooding your cervix with cum.

His breathing was labored and he collapsed, just barely keeping his weight off of you with his arms. “Can’t lose you again,” Dean mumbled against your throat, biting over his mark and you cried out, feeling him draw the smallest amount of blood from the wound.

“You’re not going to,” you replied, frowning when he pulled back. His knot relaxed but he remained still, stealing slow kisses from your swollen lips. “Dean…I promise. I’m yours. Yours and Sams.”

There was a wry smile on his lips but Dean didn’t say anything else, pulling away just as Sam came out of the shower. Dean quickly ducked into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaving a puzzled Sam stood naked and dripping, his cock showing a renewed interest in your nude body on the bed.

“Was it something I said?” he asked, frowning.

“No,” you replied, hearing the shower turn on. “I think it’s me.”

*****

The house was dark aside from one window, lit up with the telltale glow of a television and you swallowed thickly as you leaned against the backseat of the Impala, parked outside your former home. Inside, your former Alpha was alone, and you were about to make him pay.

“You don’t have to do this,” Dean murmured, looking over at you from the front seat. “We can drive away. Head to Story and get on with our lives.”

“He won’t recognize us anyway, Dean, what’s the harm?” Sam countered, shrugging. He already had a knife in his hand, more than happy to do damage to the man who’d hurt his Omega, even though that precise attitude was probably the most ironic one ever.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. “Maybe I don’t want her to be like us,” he growled, punching Sam in the arm. “Don’t encourage her.”

“What’s the point if he doesn’t know who’s doing it?” you muttered, lifting your eyes to the master bedroom. The drapes were different, you could see that much, and you wondered what else was different inside the house you’d lived in for such a short time.

Had Owen even taken any of your belongings out of storage? Had he left them there? Had he taken them to the dump? Sold them?

A sigh left your lips and you looked down at your hands. “I’m not gonna tell you what to do,” Dean started, awkwardly shifting his large frame over the back of his seat to land with a heavy thud next to you. The entire vehicle shook with the impact of his butt on the seat and you smiled fondly. He snuggled up close to you, rubbing his nose against your throat. “But whatever you do wanna do, we got your back.”

You nodded, casting your eyes back up to the house and you sucked in a breath, steeling yourself. “Let me go alone,” you asked and both Alphas went tense, ready to argue. “I’m not going to go in. I just want to ask him something.”

Sam tilted his head in curiosity. “Ask him what?”

“Why I wasn’t good enough,” you replied, not meeting his eyes.

Dean growled. “You are more than good enough. He didn’t deserve you.”

“You’re biased.”

He shrugged at your denial. “And? Doesn’t mean I’m lying.” He jerked his chin up, towards the house. “That douchebag was a waste of your time. Could he even get a knot up? You’d clearly never had anyone touch you properly before we found you.” You smiled at the slight adjustment of how you’d come to be with the Winchesters. “Found” sound a lot better than “kidnapped and fucked beyond your wildest dreams” but hey, it happened and you were here.

Where you were meant to be.

The house had never been a home. Home had never been a place. Everywhere you’d gone throughout your whole life, you’d felt like a square peg being forced into a round hole. Owen’s friends and family disregarded you like an unimportant piece of furniture he had to cart everywhere with him. The lack of children left his parents wholly uninterested. Your parents were no better.

You briefly wondered how they felt now you were a wanted fugitive and there was a curious urge to go and visit them instead.

Sam caught your attention, stretching over the back of his seat to kiss you, smiling when he pulled away. “If Dean’s biased, then I am too,” he whispered. “Whatever you want, sweetheart, we’ll do it.”

You nodded, giving the house one last look.

Owen really wasn’t worth your time. The anger at seeing him on television had faded to pity; he’d always been nothing, would always  _ be _ nothing. You had this twisted, fucked up reality, with two Alphas who doted on you, treated you like a queen and fucked you like a whore. Owen had a house that was never a home and he’d never feel anything like the connection you did. 

Fixing your eyes on Dean, you smiled and cupped his face as he smiled back. “Let’s go home.”


	15. Chapter 15

Story, AR, was a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it kind of town. Barely a store you could call a store but it carried the essentials. The house Bobby had given you the keys to was about twenty miles into the forest, accessible only by dirt track.

The electricity was still on and you were relieved that the water came out clear right way. You’d arrived just after noon and the boys were already making a list of everything they needed to fix up the place. The roof was intact and you wandered from room to room, imagining how it could look when everything had been done.

Dean seemed to be indulging his designer side and Sam was more interested in how big a bed they could fit in the master bedroom. It was all very domestic and a little overwhelming, so you left them to it and headed outside, looking around the overgrown garden and the forest beyond.

Above the trees was a cloudless blue sky and you picked a spot on the rickety back porch. Staring out across the wilderness, the only sounds around you consisting of birds, the distant bellowing of elk and muffled voices from inside the house.

Somewhere high in the sky, the sound of an eagle reached your ears and you looked up to try and spot the creature. You’d never seen one in the wild, never been to anywhere as beautiful as this in your life and it felt odd that you’d end up here from such… dark beginnings.

Dean wandered out onto the porch, smiling when he saw you watching the sky.

A second later, you sneezed and he laughed, dropping down heavily next to you. “It’s gonna be a lot of work,” he commented, trying to gauge your reaction to the whole place.

“So were you,” you replied, smirking at him. An offended expression crossed his face in mockery and you laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. “I don’t care about the work.”

“Oh, you’re not doing any of it,” Dean insisted, smiling as he leaned over to slide his hand over your belly. “Me and Sammy got you covered.”

“And what about you?” you asked, looking up at him with shining eyes. “What about the things you and Sam need? The things I can’t provide?”

“That’s what hunts are for,” he said slowly, not breaking eye contact with you. “But between you and me? We got everything we need right here.”

“You’re such a sweet serial killer, Dean Winchester,” you teased and he growled playfully, pouncing at you so you were on your back, giggling loudly as he attacked you with tickling fingers and sloppy kisses. Sam emerged from the house a moment later, smiling at the two of you being complete imbeciles.

“I think we got a good thing here,” he announced, stepping down past the porch and into the overgrown garden. “We could grow our own food, we can hunt wild game - it’s perfect.” Dean chuckled, helping you to your feet and pulling you in front of him so he could cradle your belly and rest his chin on your shoulder. Sam inhaled deeply, smiling widely and closing his eyes. “Fresh air, healthy food, it’s gonna be great.”

“You’re not gonna miss it?” you asked, leaning back into Dean as Sam turned to look at you, a puzzled expression on his face. “The open road, the bars and all the loose women…” You were playing dirty, you knew that, trying to goad an answer out of them that didn’t come back to you.

It clearly wasn’t going to work. “Hunting wild animals is a whole lot more challenging that people,” Sam informed you. “Rabbits are hard to catch with your bare hands.”

You blinked at him. “Don’t you just shoot them?”

Sam scoffed, shaking his head as he stepped towards you. “Where’s the fun in that? Plus, then you always end up with buckshot in the meat and it’s nasty when you eat it.” His eyes flashed as he gripping your chin between his thumb and forefinger. “There’s nothing like chasing down fresh prey.”

You shuddered at that, unable to break away from his gaze. Something about Sam, feral and wild, chasing down a deer through the forest was both deeply unsettling and unbelievably arousing. Not for the first time, you wondered about this creature you’d become, so deeply infused with their nature that you had terrified yourself more than a few times.

Sam’s lips pressed to yours softly, almost distracting you from the touch of Dean’s mouth against the back of your neck, his hands wandering lower than your slight baby bump.

“You know,” you panted, breaking away from the younger Alpha. “We should really give this house a good christening.”

Dean grunted in disapproval. “No bed yet.” His fingers pressed into the seam of your leggings. “But no one’s gonna see.” It wasn’t the first time he’d shown little impatience and taken you outside in broad daylight but every time it seemed to be more intense. Sam grinned, clearly in approval of his brother’s impulsive behavior.

“You’ve corrupted me,” you gasped, mockingly clutching at your chest and Sam laughed loudly.

“Damn straight,” Dean grinned, just as you slid down to your knees, running a hand down each brother’s front. “You fuckin’ love it.”

You didn’t answer, simply waiting for them, holding that specific power you’d always had over them. Dean went first, unbuckling his pants before Sam could and he groaned as you wrapped your fingers around him and licked his tip, smiling up at him.

A second later, you had Sam’s cock in your other hand, alternating between them, feeling like a whore on your knees in the dirt servicing two Alphas. But it wasn’t a shameful feeling. It was liberating, like shedding the final piece of your old life by starting new here, with them.

Their impatience grew the longer you had to divide your attention between them and you surrendered when they dragged you to your feet, pinning your body between them, pushing your pants down. One of Sam’s large hands tore at the front of your shirt, exposing your breasts, the areolas darkening with arousal.

“Want us, ‘mega?” he purred and you whined, feeling fingers between your thighs, pulling your panties to the side.

Between the both of them, you weighed nothing and Sam lifted you, hooking your legs around his waist, lining up so he could sink home with one slow stroke. You cried out, the sound making a few birds flee the surrounding trees, and Dean chuckled.

“I’m gonna take your ass,” he murmured in your ear, two fingers pressing against your asshole and you clenched in response. Reaching into his coat pocket while holding you with one thick bicep, Sam pulled out a small packet, passing it to his brother and Dean grinned. “You’re like a boy scout.”

You wanted to giggle but you were too busy being overwhelmed by how  _ deep _ Sam was inside you. His cock twitched as he impatiently waited for his brother to prep you and you weren’t sure how much of the teasing pressure you could take.

“Dean…” you gasped, pressing your face into Sam’s neck as the elder Winchester emptied the contents of the packet onto his hand, covering his cock with the slick fluid. “Please, just… both of you, please.”

Dean growled, giving his cock one or two hard pumps before lining up with your tightest hole. He pushed in, slowly at first, until the ring of muscle gave way and you swallowed him whole, taking him as deep as Sam.

The intensity of being held between them, stuffed to the brim with cock, was beyond words. Your mind went blank, like pulses of electricity filling your whole body, and you couldn’t even scream. Choked whimpers of pleasure fell from your lips, drowned out by the brothers’ primal grunting, their bodies moving faster, in complete synchronicity, dragging out every drop of bliss from your smaller frame.

Dean came first, filling your ass as he sank sharp canines into your throat, over his mark. Sam wasn’t far behind, his cum flooding your cervix, renewing his mark at the same time.

The entire clearing fell quiet save for soft breathing. None of you wanted to move or to ruin the moment.

Sadly, the position was one they could only hold so long. Sam gently lowered you to the ground, holding you steady as he tucked his cock away, hissing as his knot throbbed. He was still hard and you knew it didn’t matter if there was a bed - both of them wouldn’t be satisfied until you were knotted properly.

“Why don’t we check out the master bedroom again?” Dean murmured, not bothering to put his cock away.

You smiled and he growled, pulling you away from Sam, letting the younger brother follow you into the house that already felt like home.

*****

_ Several years later... _

The corn was high this year but it wasn’t enough to hide you from the ones hunting you. You crouched low, keeping your breathing even as you heard a rustle in the stalks, prompting you to twist your head. The two lethal creatures were out there, watching their prey, calculating their every move.

You  _ had _ been enjoying a lengthy afternoon nap in the sunshine when they had attacked. Out of nowhere, they’d pounced and you’d only just gotten away to find a hiding place in the house.

They found her quickly.

Sprinting outside barefoot, you headed for the cornstalks, quickly navigating the tiny patch until you reached the middle. You contemplated your options, hearing them approach.

They were raptoring you.

One came around the front and you narrowed your eyes as you saw a flash of blue among the green stalks. Something crunched behind you and you darted to the side, marvelling at fast you could run, even at six months pregnant with twins.

The treeline was just ahead - if you could make it into the trees, you’d be safe. You’d find one of the hunting perchs Sam set up and hide up there until your Alphas returned. They’d protect you and the creatures couldn’t climb trees very well. Yet.

A yell echoed behind you and you kept running, pushing yourself faster and faster.

You ran through a spider web and shrieked like a complete girl, spluttering and wiping at your face to get rid of the sticky substance.

The creatures caught you, little arms encircling your waist and giggles reaching your ears as you fell back, still trying to check there wasn’t a spider in your hair. A pile of leaves broke your fall and you laughed loudly as two chubby little faces appeared above you.

“Caught ya!” Matthew’s cheeks were bright red, his dark brown eyes sparkling as he stood over you, crowing his success. Beside him, five-year-old Ella, slightly taller than she should be for her age, shook out her blonde hair and giggled, reaching down to pull a leaf from your hair.

“Damn. Does that mean I owe you ice cream?” you teased, struggling to sit up. Matthew, the eldest at seven and very much like both his fathers, instantly offered his hand.

“Sorry mom,” he whispered. “I forget you’re getting to big to play.”

You gave him a soft smile, cupping his cheek. “I will never be too big to play with you. Maybe I just shouldn’t run so much.” Managing to get to your feet, you brushed yourself down, just as the rumbling sound of an engine echoed through the trees. Both children lit up, instantly bolting away.

Laughing, you started to follow, losing sight of them towards the front of the house but able to hear their excited cries for their fathers. The Impala pulled to a stop and the doors opened simultaneously as you emerged into sight.

Sam scooped Ella from the floor into his big arms, kissing her cheek until she squealed. Dean walked around and Matthew ran to him, throwing his arms around his waist for a hug, then pulling back for a manly fist bump.

One of the twins kicked and you placed a hand over the spot. It felt like they were fast running out of room. “Hey,” you greeted, panting a little as you reached them. Dean moved in first, stealing a deep kiss that prompted a long exclamation of “ewww” from the small boy at his side.

“Missed you,” Dean mumbled, barely parting from your lips.

Sam practically elbowed him out the way, Ella perched on his back with a big grin. This kiss was chaste but held the promise of how much he would show you he’d miss you later on. “How are our boys doing?”

You looked down, your hand still on the spot that Boy One (names were hard) was digging his foot into. “They’re good. Active.”

“You been sleeping?” Dean asked and you rolled your eyes. These two, for being convicted criminals, fugitives and generally bad boys, were two of the most possessive, hovering, mother-hen’s you’d ever met. Your pregnancy with Matthew had been a breeze yet they’d still worried over every little thing. You thought the pregnancy with Ella would be better and with Dean, it was. But Sam, once he’d found out that it was a girl, was twice as bad.

He was very protective over his little princess.

Now, you had two fraternal twins growing inside you, rapidly making you into a giant beach ball. There was no way of knowing who the father was until the birth and after Dean had spent an afternoon googling the complications with twins, you felt you may as well be the Boy In The Bubble.

“You’re still running around with them,” Sam scolded, turning you towards the house, letting Ella down from his shoulder so she could run off with her brother.

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid, Sam,” you replied, not looking at him as he slung his arm around your shoulder. Dean slapped your ass as he caught up, grinning widely. “Hey!”

“Nah, you’re a hot piece of ass though,” he commented and Sam laughed, nuzzling his nose down against your cheek.

“Shut up,” you mumbled, cheeks going red.

“He’s not wrong,” Sam supplied, his hand dropping to grab your ass and squeeze. “God, it’s been a long three weeks.”

Dean jogged off ahead, giving you a lewd smirk that made you groan and your thighs tremble. Sam smiled, grasping your chin and tilting your head up so he could kiss you.

“We’ve  _ really _ missed you,” he murmured. “Can’t wait to get you in bed.”

“You’re going to have to wait,” you chided playfully. “It’s another four hours until bedtime.” Sam groaned, adjusting his pants. “Down boy,” you whispered, patting his cheek and walking off, giving a little more swing to your hips.

Which promptly made Boy Two shift and land right on your bladder.

When you’d taken care of that problem, you found Sam, Dean and the kids in the kitchen, discussing dinner. Story had next to nothing but the next town over, a half hour drive, had a diner you often frequented. With the cars, and almost a decade, your face had faded into obscurity.

You and the Winchesters were featured on quite a few conspiracy sites, which was always a source of amusement.

“I don’t wanna go out,” Ella moaned, shaking her head and Matthew’s face dissolved into disappointment. “I wanna stay home with Daddy.”

Sam crouched down to her height, struggling even though she was perched on a chair. “Why don’t you wanna go to the diner, baby?”

“You just came home,” she whispered. “I wanna play Nopoly.”

Dean chuckled, ruffling Matthew’s hair. “I think that sounds like a great idea. We’ll go the diner tomorrow, yeah buddy?”

The boy turned big eyes on his dad. “Can I have the banana chocolate mountain?” Dean’s face crumbled and you laughed at his son’s master manipulation skills. He could talk the fur off a bear if he tried hard enough. 

“Only if you promise not to puke in the car this time,” he replied, narrowing his eyes. That incident had put Dean off allowing either of the kids too many sweets before getting in the car.

“We can take the station wagon,” you said, winking at Matthew, “just in case.” The child punched the air in triumph as Dean grinned over at you. “It’s more comfortable for me than the Impala. I don’t know if you noticed but I’m about the size of a whale.”

“Shut up,” he scolded, moving closer and wrapping his arms around your waist. “You’re beautiful. Even more beautiful when you’re growing pups.” Matthew scrunched up his face at Ella, who giggled. Dean leaned in close, whispering so only you could hear. “Can’t wait to start on the next litter.”

Your eyes went wide. “How many are you planning on putting in me?”

Ella raised her hand, curiosity on her cheerful little face. “Why would Uncle Dean put something in you?”

Sam burst out laughing before he could stop himself and you glared, pushing Dean away. “Uncle Dean thinks I might have a temperature, so he wants to use the thermometer,” you covered and Sam gave you a thumbs up. “Now, how about we make burgers for dinner? It’ll be like the diner. We can even eat in the garden.” Twin expressions of delight met your suggestion and you clapped your hands, smiling. “Let’s go get washed up!”

The children whooped in joy, rushing off to follow their mother’s order. One alone, Dean immediately pushed you against the wall gently, careful of your precious load. “Fuck,” he groaned, inhaling your scent. “I’ll breed you as many times as I can,” he growled, nipping at his mark and making you yelp. “Smell so good, so sexy when you’re all full up with babies.”

“You’re sinking to new lows,” you gasped when he tweaked your nipple through your thin top.

Sam appeared the other side of you, that almost-terrifying grin on his face. “You got us there. When you were pregnant last time, you were begging for a knot every second.” His fingers pressed against the front of your pants, caressing the seam, pressing hard enough to let you know he was there. “Don’t you want your Alphas, sweetheart?”

You smiled, raising your hands to cup their cheeks. “Always.”


End file.
